Harry's world with Parents
by mystiquewitch
Summary: Basically, how Harry's life would be with his parents alive, It'll be pretty close to the books, Harry will just have parents, starts in Harry third year and goes all the way the end of the books, and maybe past.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_A.N. Basically this story will follow the books pretty much, with only two differences, one Harry has parents, and he won't be getting with Ginny at the end, don't have nothing against, Harry/Ginny, but I'm writing this story for someone and was asked to put Harry with someone else. But that won't be for a while. Not much happens in this chapter, basically just introducing everyone and starts in Harry's 3rd year._

Chapter 1

To anyone who didn't know him; Harry James Potter would seem like a highly unusual boy, for one: he was doing his homework in the dead of night, so he wouldn't wast his daylight hours he could be having fun with friends doing it: that's how he explained it to his dad anyway, when he asked hin once why he did his homework in the middle of the night. Another reason Harry might seem unusual to outsiders, he was sitting at his desk doing his homework with a feather quill and not a pen, and instead of notebook paper Harry was writing on a piece of parchment, the school book sitting next to him open was not that of one you might find at a normal school, but a Potion book.

What was in Harry's room was just as unusual as the boy himself, sitting next to him on his desk was a wand, a trunk was at the foot of his bed, robes and spell books spilling out of it, posters of guys on broomsticks zooming around throwing weird-looking balls, self full of spell books, and dragon figures roaring and tearing each other apart, along with an empty bride cage full off owl feathers and droppings. And in the far corner was a broomstick with Nimbus 2000 written in gold on the handle.

You see Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy he was a wizard, yes a wizard, who just finished his second year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Where he was in the Gryffindor house.

Right now he was doing homework at 11:45 at night, he had started at a little after 10:00 and now all he had left was potions. But his hand was getting a bit tired after nearly an hour of writing.

Harry sighed and leaned back, if he hated anything more than school work it was homework, what the point in it was, he would never know. They had to go to school basically all year, they should get their summer vacation free of school work.

Harry blew his long bangs out of his face and looked up at his reflection in the window in front of his desk; he looked just like his father, from the messy black hair down to his knobby knees. The only thing that did not resemble his father was the bright green eyes of his mother hidden behind a pair of round black glasses. But the thing that stood out most in his reflection was what was on his forehead: a scar shaped like a blot of lightning.

The secret world of wizards and magic as to which Harry Potter belonged all knew his name, and that scar. He didn't know all the details, nor did he remember the night he became famous and marked as The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry was only 1 year of age.

Harry, his parents, along with his mum's best friend and her husband and child had all been in hiding for a while, the most feared and evil wizard of all time: Lord Voldemort had targeted both families, no one seemed to know why or if they did they weren't telling Harry, but on Halloween night Harry's mum and dad had been out: leaving Harry to be watched by the Longbottoms while they were gone Voldemort had found out where they all were and showed up with murder on his mind.

Voldemort attacked Frank Longbottom first, he was cursed and tortured endlessly as he tried to fight him off to give his wife Alice time to get away with Harry, and their son Neville. But poor Alice Longbottom didn't have time to get away, so she hide the boys, and one of Voldemort's followers, Bellatrix Lastrange had been with him that night, she took pleasure in torturing Alice, but the tough little women refused to give up where she put the boys. Willing to die to save her son, and Harry's life.

Voldemort found them though, in the cupboard under the stairs. Neville had begun to cry, frightened by all the screaming and shouting. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry first, but the spell that had killed so many others rebounded back to Voldemort and his powers somehow broke and weakened him, powerless and useless, Voldemort fled, and Harry was left unharmed, with nothing but the Lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The follower was thrown in Azkaban and the Longbottoms were never the same again, no longer in their right minds, they were locked away for their safety, leaving Neville to be raised by his grandmother.

But Voldemort was not dead, like most believe him to be; no Harry had come face-to-face with him at Hogwarts on his first year, he was lucky to yet again to escape him and ended up in the hospital wing for over a week, then in his second year, just a few months ago. Harry came face-to-face with a teenage memory Voldemort, and yet again, came out of that alive. Both times scaring his parent half to death in the process. Yep, Harry Potter was lucky to even reach his teen years, sad, but true.

But no matter how unusual Harry Potter may seem, he was still like any other boy, always getting in trouble at school, making mischief wherever he went and trying his best just to enjoy his childhood, and be normal. He hated being famous, he hated that everyone everywhere he went in the wizard world knew who he was, knew his name, he hated how his parents had to move him to a muggle neighborhood to get away from it, and most of all he hated having to grow his bangs out like a girl to stop people from pointing at his forehead and screaming "It's The-boy-Who-Lived"

Harry turned from the window and looked at the Griffin shaped clock on his wall, it was now 12:05am, he had been a teenager for five minutes, but yet, he felt no different. He blew again and took off his glasses to rub his eyes.

Harry was an only child, so he was a bit on the spoiled side, almost able to do whatever he wanted, though his Mother did put her foot down every once in a while. Like this summer; a second year of her only son almost getting killed had made Lily Potter put her foot down, taking away certain things he was allowed to do over the summer. Hoping it would stop him from getting into trouble once he went back to school.

Harry had two best friends from school friend: Hermione Granger, a pretty muggle-born witch, with bushy brown hair and soft brown eyes, she was smart, and kind, and tried her best to get her friends to follow the rules, and never seen without an arm loud of books, being muggle-born, Harry didn't see much of her over the summer, owls and phone calls, along with seeing her at friend's birthdays and shopping for school supplies is usually the only contact Harry had with Hermione until school started.

But Harry's other friend, Ron Weasley, a tall red-headed, freckled face wizard, was from a magical family, so normally Harry was allowed to go to his house by flo and Ron to his pretty much every day in the summer, but not this summer nor was he allowed phone calls, or allowed to go out anywhere unless it was with his parents, but not wanting to cut Harry off completely from his friends, he was allowed to send letters by owl, which meant Hermione had been the one he was in most contact with this summer, since Ron was too lazy most the time to write back, their conversation were mainly one-sided with Harry sending Ron owls, and Ron never answering them. This summer has really sucked for Harry.

A knock on Harry's door brought him from his thoughts, a second later, his door opened a bit and his dad stuck his head in.

James Daniel Potter was tail and thin, with the same shaggy black hair as his son, but his eyes were hazel in color, but held the mischief as Harry's, being only thirty-three, James was still young, only being twenty when Harry was born, he married at the young age of nineteen. Having his dreams of being a world-famous Quidditch player dashed because of the first wizard world war against voldemort, instead he joined a group fighting against Voldemort, he became an Auror (Dark wizard catcher) for the Ministry of Magic, and was now on his way to the top of the Department, second only under the Head Auror himself.

James never brought his work home with him though, he left all seriousness at the office, for though he knew him, he was a devoted father and husband, a good man with a good heart, full of mischief, but did tend to be a bit mean towards the ones he did like, mostly those who was into the Dark Arts, but deep down James Potter was an all around good guy, who like some many imperfect people did make mistakes, but tried to do his best for his son and wife.

"Noticed your light was on." James said, "Kiddo, it's after midnight, why are you still up?" As he talked to Harry he walked on in the room. He came up to his son and looked down at what his was doing, picked up the potion homework and after frowning at it a moment he laughed and shook his head.

"Son, when old' Snappy assigned a two foot long assignment on cheering potions, I don't think he meant write as big as you can to take up as much room as you can." James sat the parchment back down in front of Harry and ruffled his hair. "I think that's the first two foot long easey that was only six sentences long." He sighed when Harry didn't respond. "You do know you'll have to redo that before school starts."

"Why?" Harry demanded, narrowing her eyes at his dad.

"Your Mum is why." James answered. "You know she spends the day before September first looking through all your homework, checking it, making sure you did your best, and the moment she sees that, you'll be spending the very last day of August doing it until your mother believes you really did your best."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter what I do, or how good I do it." I picked up his potion book. "I could copy it word for word out of here, and Snape will still give me a bad grade." He dropped the book back on his desk.

James patted Harry on the back, "I know, but ..I guess your Mum just wants you to do your best, it's good for you." James grinned for a moment, before patting Harry again. "Go on to bed, worry about the paper later."

Harry nodded, but didn't move, the reason Severus Snape, the potion master at Hogwarts was so hard on Harry was, because he and James Potter was old school rivals who bullied each other during their years at Hogwarts; James getting married and becoming a father, made him grow up, though he did still hold a dislike toward Snape he never thought much of him or their past, but Snape, for some reason wouldn't let their old rivalry go, and since James was nowhere around him, he took his hatred for him out on his son.

"Go get in your pajamas and go on to bed." James said, patting Harry one last time. "You've stayed up long enough, you got the rest of the summer to redo that."

James ruffled Harry's hair one last time then walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Harry stood up, and yawned. Something moving outside caught his eyes, he slipped his glasses back on and looked down, there was a black shape on the curb outside of the house and not moving, just sitting there. Harry's heart speed up, his mind going to all kinds of horrible things the unmoving shape could be, then he jumped when it moved, and as it came into view under a street light, Harry saw it was only a dog. Probably one of a neighbors that had got out.

Signing and shaking his head at his own foolishness, he turned and walked to his dresser, took out his pajamas, changed and crawled into bed, drifting off to sleep all thoughts of dogs leaving his mind.

Eight hours later, the smell of beacon woke Harry from a deep sleep. He laid there confused and sleepy for a moment until the sun peeping through Harry's window made him realize it was now the morning of his birthday, he smiled and laid in bed a moment longer getting his self awake before getting up and going over to his dresser and picking out an outfit to wear, he chose jeans and a t-shirt and he paused a moment to look out the window for his snowy owl Hedwig who had not come home the night before from a hunt, which did not have Harry worried she'd been gone for days before.

After standing there a few minutes Harry went to step away and head to the bathroom for a shower, when movement in the yard caught his eye, Harry looked down to see the same dog or he assumed it was the same one from last night. It just sat on the side-walk looking at their house, just staring not moving, not even a wag of the tail, or a blink of the eye. Harry frowned finding this odd, he never owned a dog, though he had bagged for one for his ninth birthday, but had never got it, only time his parents had refused him anything, but Harry was still certain dogs didn't usually sit that still, not even a well-trained dog. Any dog would have to at least wag his tail. And why hadn't the dog gone home by now, or the owner came to get it.

Harry stood there he didn't know how long just watching the odd dog when all of a sudden; as if it sensed being watched it looked up right at Harry and jumped to its feet, and wagged his tail, as if he was happy to see Harry or that Harry was his long-lost best friend.

Harry didn't know why, but the dog's sudden movement made him back away from the window, as if someone had caught him peeping at them. Harry shook the odd thought from his head and walked back up to his window only to see the dog was gone, frowning and wondering if it was really there to begin with or if his mind playing games with him, Harry turned and headed toward the bathroom for a quick shower, his stomach rumbling now.

After his quick shower, Harry headed down stairs for breakfast, all thoughts of the dog driven from his mind by hunger.

The smell of beacon was even stronger as Harry hurried down the stairs and out the glass door in the living room, and down the hall that led to the kitchen, Harry stopped in his tracks at the sound of his parent's raised voices and he paused in front of the glass door that led into the kitchen to listen.

"Fudge can not expect you to be the one to catch him." Lily cried.

"I'll be fine, Lily." James said, in a tired voice. "I'm the last person he would ever hurt, even if he is a bit crazy from so many years with the dementors."

"That's another thing." Lily said. "What if he doesn't know you, he seemed to be going crazy before Azkaban after what happened that night. Just think what all these years in prison might have done to him Or maybe in the shape his bound to be in, he blames you, what if he wants to get back at you, because he thinks it's your fault."

"Lily, please." James said. "I will be fine, it's my job, I've been catching bad guys for years. Besides I doubt he thinks that."

When Lily's face turned a bit pink, and she turned around with anger in her eyes, Harry decided to announced himself, before smoke came shooting out of his mother's ears.

"Morning," Harry said a bit too loudly as he came throw the kitchen door, his parents stopped their fight immediately and turned to him.

"Morning, kiddo." James forced a smile "How are you this morning?"

Harry wanted to ask what they were fighting about, but decided it wasn't a good idea, and instead told his dad he was just fine.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Lily came rushing over and gave Harry a hug, then kissed his forehead right on his scar and smiled at him real big. "Wow, I can't believe my baby is a teenager." She turned to James, "What about you, James?"

"Feel any different, kid." James gave a real grin this time and Harry shook his head smiling back at his dad. "I didn't either, when I turned thirteen."

Lily led Harry toward the chair he always sat in at the table and made him sit down. Then went over to the stove and loaded down a plate and brought it back and sat it in front of Harry.

"There you go, sweetie." She smiled at him, then got a plate for her and James and came back and took her set, after handing James his.

Lily Potter was a beautiful woman,she was just thirty-three, she looked twenty-four, with shoulder length thick dark red hair, a gentle smile and almond-shaped green eyes full of love and kindness, she was muggle-born, and had a muggle sister Harry had never meant, cause Lily and her didn't get along, but that didn't seem to bother Lily, she worked at St. Mungo's, having to always want to help people, and do something good with her life, along with being a good nurse, Lily Potter was also a good wife and mother, and never said a bad word or harmed anyone, she just didn't have it in her.

As the small family ate their breakfast, they chatted about different things, Quidditch, the summer, what Harry was hoping to get for his birthday, then as the family was finishing, James looked up at the clock, took the last drink of his pumpkin juice and put his fork down and stood.

"I have to go in." James announced, grabbing his traveling cloak off the back of the chair, Harry looked up confused his dad always refused to go to work on his birthday, so whatever was going on must be big.

He looked at his mother to see her jaw set and she was chewing on her bottom lip, something she did when she wanted to say something, but knew it wasn't the right time.

"I'll make it back for your birthday party, kiddo, might show up a little late, but I'll be here. Keep an eye on your Mum help her out if she needs it." James ruffled Harry's hair then leaned in and kissed his wife's check. "I'll be fine, doe, no need to worry." And with that he was out the door a moment later Harry heard the loud pop telling him his father had apparated away.

"Mum." Harry begin, but his mother interrupted his question.

"I hate to ask you, Harry, but since your father had to go into work, and me with so much to do in the house before tonight.-"

"I'll straighten up the yard." Harry said."The grass needs cut too, I really do hate to ask on your birthday and all." Lily walked to the sink and sat the dishes in it, Harry got up to take his plate to the sink and was surprised to see his mother blinking back tears. And he had a feeling it had nothing to do with Harry having to do yard work on his birthday, and everything to do with what she and James had fought about.

"It's fine, Mum, really, gives me something to do." Harry said, Lily took his plate without really paying attention, and mumbled something Harry couldn't hear; he decided to leave his Mother to herself and head on out to do the yard work his Mother asked him to do.

Harry worked all day, cleaning up all the old boots and cauldrons out of the back yard, trimmed the bushes, weeded the garden, and got out the mower to mow the lawn. It usually only took his dad an hour to do the yard work, since he was able to use magic to do everything, but it took Harry all day, he didn't mind though, his parents hardy asked him do more than cleaning his room or helping his mom with the dishes sometimes, and considering his Mum usually done the cleaning with magic, she was a pretty busy women, as an emergency nurse at St. Mungo's she was on call 24/7.

Harry started the yard work right after breakfast at 9:45, at 10:00 his Mum called him in for tea time, where he had tea and a small snack. Then he headed back out to work until lunch time, it was then Harry meant a new friend.

Harry had finished with the front yard and was clearing out the back to mow, he had been on his hands and knees pulling some tall grass and weeds from around the back porch where the mower wouldn't reach, when he heard a sound behind him, startled Harry turned around real fast, only to see it was the odd dog he saw from his window. Up close Harry could get a better look at it. He was hug, black with dirty tangled, nappy fur, at first take the dog looked mean, but did not act it, he just sat down and stared at Harry, after a while of making eye contact with the poor looking thing, Harry began to feel sorry for it. He figured a dog in that bad of shape had no owner.

"What do you want boy? Harry asked, standing up, and walking over to it, he took his time reaching to feel around the dog's neck to see if he had a collar, in case the dog did happen to have a home, but Harry would hate to know someone who would let their dog get in this shape, but there was no collar or tag, not one thing proving he belonged to someone, but yet it was well-behaved, he didn't try to attack or run off, so Harry started petting it.

"You sure are skinny, mate." Harry replied. The dogs seem to enjoy the attention Harry was giving it. He sat there a good thirty to forty minutes just petting and talking to the friendly dog, at one time Harry picked up a stick and threw for the dog to fetch and it just gave Harry a look as if to say "Yeah right, you want it you get it."

"Harry, lunch." His mum's voice called out into the yard. Harry stood and the dog gave a wine, and looked toward where Lily's voice came from.

"I'll be back." Harry said. "I'll sneak you out some food," That seemed to cheer the dog up and Harry was allowed to go inside.

"Would you like something Remus?" Harry heard his mother asked as came upon the kitchen door.

"No, thank you, Lil, I had an early lunch with James about an hour ago." A soft voice replied.

Harry opened the kitchen door to see Remus Lupin, his dad's best friend since first year, was sitting in his dad's chair, having a butterbear, which seemed a bit odd to Harry, Remus never came around when his dad was at work.

"Hey, Harry, happy birthday." Remus held his butterbear up to him, as if toasting him.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. Thanks" Harry greeted and took his chair, Lily sat a ham sandwich and bowl of tomato soup in front of him, then came back with a butterbear.

"Thanks Mum." Harry smiled and dug in. Lily smiled and headed out of the kitchen.

"Have you had a good birthday, so far, Harry." Remus asked.

"It's been alright." Harry shrugged.

Remus Lupin has been James Potter's best friend since Hogwarts, they had been in the same year, both Gryffindors, so Harry figured they were around the same age, but Lupin tended to look much older, mostly during one of his sick spells; Lupin had light brown hair that had specks of grey, amber eyes, and scars on his face with bags under his eyes, and worry lines on his face. His robes were always patched and shabby, and he was very thin. Today the bags weren't so bad, so Harry figured he hadn't had a sick spell lately.

Once a month his dad would go over Lupin's house to set with him for two days, because he had sick spells, Harry had often asked his mother what was wrong with him, but all Lily would tell him was. "He's ill, sweetie, nothing for you to worry about, Mr. Lupin will be fine in a few days."

"Your Mum has told me you have been doing all the yard work for your party tonight." Remus said.

"Yeah, but it's okay, gives me something to do besides homework." Harry grinned, took a last bit of his sandwich, then downed his pumpkin juice in one drink, Remus chuckled.

"How about I help you out." Remus said."I can use magic and make the job go faster."

"Sure." Harry said, he stood. "You can meet my new friend."

"You made a new friend?" Remus asked. Harry nodded.

"A big black dog." Harry announced. "I hope Mum and Dad will let me keep him, he's doesn't have an owner, and I always wanted a dog, but Mum would never let, said they were too much trouble to take care of, and she would be the one stuck walking him, and cleaning after it while I was at Hogwarts."

The smile faded from Remus' face. "Big black dog you say?" Harry nodded and opened the fridge and took out the pack of ham.

"I promised to bring him something to eat." Harry said, he grabbed a big hand full, got a bowl out of the cabinet, dropped the ham in it, then got another and fulled it with water.

"I don't think your Mum will like you using her dishes to feed a dog, Harry." Remus said, standing. Harry shrugged.

"I'll wash them." Harry said then, headed toward the door, then stopped and gave a pleading look to Remus, who gave a tiny smile and with a wave of his wand the kitchen door opened.

"Thanks." Harry smiled, and headed out, not seeing Remus frown and worry face as he followed him, wand still out.

But when Harry and Remus made it outside the dog was nowhere to be find, Harry frowned, and looked around.

"I guess I'll just leave the food and water on the back porch, maybe he'll be back." Harry said, sitting the two bowls down. Then straightening up and looking around again. "I think I'll call him Buddy, if he does come back and I get to keep him."

After making sure the dog was really gone, Remus turned to Harry. "Let's not worry about that now, let's get the yard work done, so we can get out of the hot sun."

Harry nodded and together him and Remus started on the yard together. After they were done, Lily asked for them to come in and help with the decorations. Before going in Harry looked for the dog one last time, and again the dog was nowhere, but Harry noticed the food and water bowls where now empty.

By the time the guest for Harry's birthday started to arrive at six o'clock that evening, the whole house inside and out looked completely different, with strimers and balloons everywhere, a big banners reading "Happy Birthday Harry" hung in every room, and color changing bubbles flouted about, outside five picnic tables were set up, more strimers and balloons magically floated in the air along with more color changing bubbles, bottles of butterbear sat on every table, along with punch bowls full of pumpkin juice, wizard music played in the back ground. And Lily's roses bushes along the end of the yard was glittering with fairies.

James Potter hadn't made it home yet, so Remus cooked on the grill as Lily welcomed the guest and pointed them toward the back yard. Hoping James was there by the time the food was done.

Harry was standing with Remus by the grill chatting his ear off, when the first guest arrived out the back door, it was a couple of his parents friends along with their kids, Harry took their offered gifts, they chatted with Remus a moment until more people came. Soon the yard began to fill up and the pale of gifts sat to the side started to grow.

Neville Longbottom was one of the first to arrive, along with his grandmother, Neville brought Harry their gift, as his grandmother stayed behind to talk to Lily, and complain about everything from the hot weather to the Ministry of Magic.

Harry was in a corner talking about Quidditch to Neville and a couple more of their Gryffindors friends, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, when Hermione came out the back door carrying her gift, which looked like a large book. Harry didn't recognize his good friend at first, she had her busy hair pulled back in a ponytail, she was wearing a power blue dress that came to her knees, black dress shoes, and was very tanned from the summer sun, she had also grown some, and looked rather tail and thin.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Hermione smiled and held out her gift. Harry didn't say anything at first, he just stared at her, without her bushy hair in her face, for the first time Harry noticed Hermione had high cheek bones, and a slender face, with nicely shaped eyes, and the right size nose.

"Harry, you alright?" Hermione frowned a little. "Don't worry, this isn't a book."

"What-oh." He took her gift. "Thanks, Hermione."

Before Hermione could ask if he was feeling ill or something the Wesaley's showed up, and her voice was drowned out by the sea of red heads that suddenly surrounded Harry, hugging him and handing over gifts.

By the time the sun started to set and the sky turned dark the only one yet to turn up was James Potter himself. Harry, Ron and Hermione had wondered off away from everyone, pretty much the way they did at Hogwarts. They chatted about any ole' thing, joked around, Ron and Harry talked of Qudditch, and Hermione asked if they had done their homework yet, she had finished hers the day after the summer holiday started. Harry told her he just had potions, and Ron's reply was ordering Hermione not to bring up homework on Harry's birthday. Hermione opened her mouth to reply, and Harry decided he should stop the argument before it happened.

"How was Egypt, Ron?" He asked.

The Weasley family recently won money in a drawling at the Ministry, and used it to visit their eldest son, Bill, in Egypt, where he worked as a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts, the wizard bank.

"It was amazing." Ron said. "Bill took us around the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in he last one."

Hermione frowned at that. "Your mum shouldn't treat Ginny as if she was still a baby, Ron."

Ron frowned at her "There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff. She was worried it would scare her."

"Ginny is stronger than what you all think." Hermione said. "She has to be, look what happened to her last year, speaking of last year, you were Ginny's age then, and I don't remember your mum being so protective of you."

Last year during Ginny's first year at Hogwarts, she had gotten hold of one of Voldemort's old school books, had some how become possessed by him, not knowing what she was doing she opened the Chamber of Secrets and unleashed a basilisk on all the Muggle-born, in the end she was dragged down to the chamber where Harry and Ron had to go save her, Harry ended up killing the basilisk with Gryffindor's sword, and saving Ginny's life.

"I'm a bit jealous of you, Ron," Hermione admitted, after a long moment of silence. "The ancient Egyptians wizards were fascinating lived."

"I'm sure France was nice." Harry said. Hermione and her parents had taken a vacation to France this summer.

"Oh, it was alright, I liked it." Hermione said. I liked it quite well. I did found some fascinating things about wizard history there, but I bit it was nothing like the ones in Egypt."

"Just be glad you hadn't been with us when Percy got his Hogwarts letter." Ron grumbled. "He was named Head Boy, and that's all he has talked about since." He rolled his eyes.

"You should be happy for Percy, Ron." Hermione said. "Being named Head Boy is an honor." Harry snorted as Ron rolled his eyes.

They began to get restless and started walking around the yard, most the adults was talking about some escape prisoner, name Sirius Black. Hermione having been in the muggle world all summer asked who they were talking about, Harry was glad, he wanted to know, but didn't want his friends to know his dad hadn't mentioned anything to him about it. Which was strange his dad alway told Harry everything that happened at work.

"Sirius Black." Ron said with an air of excitement. "I heard my dad telling mum about him, he was thrown in Azkaban twelve years ago for killing a wizard and twelve muggles with one curse, he blew up a whole street."

Hermione gasped and threw her hand over her month, but Harry frowned. To him something about that story didn't seem right.

"Dad said he was a big support of You-Know-Who." Ron went on. "Lost it the night he lost his powers, Black was hoping to be the second in command."

"That's so awful." Hermione said.

Harry snorted. "I doubt Voldemort would have wanted a second in command."

"Don't say his name, mate." Ron, snapped

"Do they know where he might have gone." Hermione asked.

"If they knew that wouldn't the dementors have already got him." Ron demanded, sending a shiver down Harry's spin, he hated dementors, just the thought of them was enough to creep him out and he never even seen one in person, something he was grateful for.

"How about we change to subject." Harry said"Something more cheerful, this is my birthday, Mate., besides I doubt we'll have to worry about this Sirius Black guy showing up here, in a muggle neighborhood."

"He's probably long gone by now anyway." Hermione said, thoughtfully, "If I had escaped prison, I would get as far away from it as I could."

Ron chuckled. "The only way you'd ever get put in Azkaban is if they made doing too much homework illegal."

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"I wish dad would get here." Harry said, he and his two friends had made it around to the front yard. Hermione sat down on the porch steps, Ron and Harry stayed standing.

"I bit Sirius Black was who he was ordered to catch." Ron said. Harry had told his two friends about the argument he heard his parents have that morning.

"Ron, don't say that." Hermione snapped. "Harry is already worried about his dad. And Black sounds like a dangerous wizard."

Harry just shrugged. "My dad could take him, he's the best Auror the Ministry has ever had."

"Don't brag, Harry." Hermione frowned. "Everyone has someone who can beat them, no one is unbeatable." Harry frowned at her.

"What about you-know-who." Ron said. "He was unbeatable, it was a mistake Harry beat him as a baby." He reached and patted Harry on the back. "No offense, Mate." .

"Yes, but if that hadn't happened, he would have been beat by someone, Ron." Hermione said. "They were all just too scared to face him."

"He hide behind all his followers anyway." Harry put in. "They did all the dirty work for him."

Well, I'm with you, Harry, I wish Mr. Potter would hurry up, Mrs. Potter won't let anyone eat until he gets here." Ron frowned and looked around as if hoping James Potter would just appaer out of thin air, with being a wizard it was very likely.

"Your stomach is all you ever think about." Hermione snapped.

"Mum wouldn't give us much for lunch." Ron complained, as if that would make it okay. "Said we'd get full and it would be rude not to eat at Harry's party." Hermione rolled her eyes, but a loud popping nose cut off her retreat and made all three jump, Harry pulled out his wand.

"Going to curse your own father." James Potter teased, Harry sighed and put away his wand, it had been his dad who apparated into their front yard, he looked tired and wore out, but still gave his son a cheery smile. "What are you three doing out here, thought the party was in the back yard."

"We were just walking around." Harry said. He looked closely at his dad, the mischief spark that was always there was gone, replaced by what looked like sadness, and slight fear, maybe, Harry couldn't tell, his dad's eyes never looked that dull.

"And being hungry." Ron said.

"Ronald." Hermione snapped, but James just laughed, making Harry frown, he knew his dad more than anyone, and he saw what the other two didn't, the laughter did not reach his dad's eyes and seemed almost forced, he also smiled of Fire whiskey. And he's dad wasn't one to drink a lot.

"I am here now, Ronnie." James grinned. "Let's go see if my wife will give us food." He reached a hand down and helped Hermione to her feet.

Frowning Harry followed his dad and friends around to the back, not seeing the dog watching from the bushes.

The moment everyone James Potter walk through the back gate they cheered and there was a few people called out finally. As everyone got to eat, Harry noticed all talk of Sirius Black stopped and he couldn't help but wonder if that had anything to do with his dad being there. At one time Harry saw Remus shoot his dad what could only be a questioning look, in which James answered with a shake of the head.

At 8:00pm, candles began to flout around as it was getting darker and Lily with the help of Molly Weasley brought out Harry's birthday cake, a large lion with red and gold icing. Everyone song happy birthday and Harry got to blow out his candles.

After cake, Lily and James carried Harry's gifts over so he could open them before everyone went home. The first thing Harry opened was his gift from Neville, which was a quill case, Harry thanked him and moved on, he got a few wizard games, some new robes, Qudditch books, a book from Hagrid called the Monster book of monsters and when Harry opened it it tried to bit his hand off, make his mum scream and his dad had to tie it shut with his belt.

The Weasley twins got Harry joke stuff, Ginny had made him a birthday card that sang Happy Birthday, Percy gave him a book, he got fudge from Mr. an Mrs. Weasley, and Ron's gift was a sneakascope.

Harry opened Hermione's gift last, which was to all their surprise a Broomstick Servicing kit and not a book.

"All right, Hermione." Harry smiled at her, which made her checks turn pink, as he opened the leather case inside was a large jar of handle polish, a handbook on broomstick care, and everything you would need to keep your broomstick looking new. "It'll be perfect."

"I wouldn't get ride of her, Harry." James winked at him, making Harry frown in confusion and Hermione's face go even redder. "She's a keeper."

After about another hour or two the party began to break up and slowly people began to head home, the Weasley's being the last to leave, Hermione's parents had picked her up nearly forty minutes earlier.

"It was a fine party, Lily." Mrs. Weasley said, hugging her, then Harry, then James. "We must get going home now."

"Thanks for coming." Lily smiled, she turned to Harry. "You have anything to say?"

"Thanks for the Fudge, Mrs. Wealsey, and for coming." Harry answered.

"Such a well-mannered, boy." Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at Harry. Then glared and Ron and the twins as if to say they should have the same manners. Then turned back to the Potters with a prod smile. "Did you see we have some more good news." She pointed to the head boy badge Percy was already wearing.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Lily smiled. "congratulations, Percy." She smiled at him, and Harry noticed Percy's face go redder then his hair. Harry then began to glare at Percy.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter." Percy said.

"It's all we've heard about all summer." George complained to James.

"If we heard about one more time, I think I'll jump off my broom." Fred cried, throwing his arms up.

"Understandable." James nodded in agreement.

"Oh, James." Lily smacked his arm. "You were head boy."

"What?" Both twins cried.

"You never told me that." Harry said.

"Not something I want people to know, son." James said, in a tune that would suggest he did something horrible. He then leaned in and said to Fred and George. "I try my best to forget the whole thing. Block it all out you know."

"Understandable." George said, Fred nodded in agreement.

"You were probably the worst head boy there ever was anyway." Lily shook her head. "I had to go behind him and clean his messes up. I was head girl you see, and that idiot went around giving people detention for doing homework too loudly or goofing off too quietly. No Slytherin could walk down the corridor without getting points taking for wearing too much green or walking the wrong way or too loud or too close to Gryffindor Tower." Lily shook her head, but then her found weakened a bit and she glared at her husband. "And for their nose being more than three inches long."

James burst out laughing. "I forgot about that one." He turned to Harry. "That one was to old Snappy, "I can still see the look on his face when Sir- we measured his nose and then I gave him rest of the year in detention because it was five inches long." He turned to the twins. "More than three inches was against the rules, safety reasons you see." They nodded in understanding.

"Maybe we should get going." Mr. Weasley spoke up, because it looked as if Mrs. Weasley was about to say something disapprovingly, which would lead to another roll between James and her, something that happened pretty often.

"Yes, it is getting pretty late." Mrs. Weasley said. She gave another round of huge, somehow missing James this time around, then the Weasley family headed to the fireplace to flo home.

Later that night Harry couldn't sleep, it was just too hot in his bedroom, he had already came out of his shirt and rolled up his pajamas pants, he rolled over and looked at his bedside table it read, 2:00am. Signing he decided to go to the kitchen to get a cool drink of water, hoping that would help him sleep, he got up, headed out his room, down the stairs out the door and headed to the kitchen and for the second time Harry paused at the sound of his parent's voice.

"What if their right, James." Lily said. "What if Sirius is after Harry." Harry frowned and leaned in closer.

"You don't really think that do you." James demanded.

"Sirius lost his mind that night." Lily explained. "What if all these years in Azkaban has him confused to who he is, what if being around all those other Death Eaters and dementors has him thinking he really was one of Voldemort's followers. What if they brain washed him to believe that?"

"That's bloody mental." James cried. "Who fed you that nonsense." Harry frowned, his father had never spoken to his mother that way, James Potter had always showed his wife nothing but love and respect.

"Minster Fudge came by here this morning." Lily said, "He was concerned about Harry, and thought it might be a good thing if we went and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron un-"

Lily was cut off and Harry jumped at the sound of James's fist hitting the table. "Fudge! I should have known it was that bloody idiot, he had no right filling your head full of such nonsense and I am not leaving my home running from someone who isn't even after us, or my son. And never would be. Brain washed that's bull, how can someone not in their own right mind brain wash someone else."

"Then how do you explain what Sirius was heard crying out in his sleep, not long before he escaped, James." Lily cried. "He said "He's at Hogwarts. Who else could he be talking about. And why didn't you tell me about that, this is our son my son we are talking about, James."

There was silence for a long moment then the sound of James' chair falling over and slamming on to the floor as he suddenly stood.

Where are you going?." Lily demanded. There was no answer as Harry heard his dad's cloak ruffled as he slipped it on "James, I ask.."

"To see Fudge." James snapped, Harry jumped again, he never ever heard his dad raise his voice at his mum like that. "He's at hogwarts my ass, I doubt anyone told Fudge Sirius said that or that it means what Fudge is implying. "

"Don't be an idiot." Lily snapped "You can't go charging off and have words for the Minster."

"Why the blood hell not!" James snapped again. "I have a right, he came into my home, filling my wife's head full of crape, and fear, and now has you all worried over nothing."

"Oh, Merlin." Lily sunk down in a chair. "There is a lot of reasons why no you git. It's the middle of the night, Fudge it probably in bed a sleep, do you even know where he lives, and then there is the little fact you could lose your job or even end up in Azkaban for attacking the Minster. Use your head for once., James."

"It's not true." James suddenly shouted. "Sirius is not after Harry." A moment later Harry heard the back door slam as his dad went out it. A moment later his Mum burst into tears.

Harry wanted to comfort to go comfort her, but knew this was not something he was supposed to hear, so he turned and headed back up the stairs.

He couldn't blame his parents for acting the way they were, after all who wants to believe their only son was yet again in danger, that yet again another mad-man was after him, he assumed that's why his dad was shouting that this Sirius Black guy wouldn't go after him, he didn't want to believe his son to be in danger again, who would, and his mum weeping was understandable too, what mother wouldn't cry at the news their son, their only child's life was in danger and not for the first time.

As he laid back down on his bed Harry couldn't help but think Fudge was probably right, after all, everyone said Sirius Black was a big supporter of Voldemort, and wanted to be his second in command, Harry was the one believed to have gotten ride of Voldemort so of course he was after Harry, why wouldn't he be. Why else would he cry his at Hogwarts.

As Harry rolled over he was surprised he didn't feel frightened or even scared, not one bit. He guessed he was use to being in danger. It's sad, but true his life had been on the line so much in his short life that he was now so used to it the fear he always flight was now gone.

Harry's mind drifted to what Hermione had said earlier about if she had escaped from prison she would want as far as away as she could get, well, Black probably wanted that too, he just wanted to kill Harry first.

_A.N. As you see I made it where Harry was never told about Sirius, I did it that way so he wouldn't know about the Marauders and who made the map when he gets it later, so it'll be closer to the book, I wanted him to think Sirius was after him, and I planted doubt in Lily's mind to support that, and of course James isn't going to believe it, and though no one thinks Sirius turned on them, I still made him framed for killing Pettigrew and the muggles, everyone just thinks he went crazy trying to kill Pettigrew._

_I also decided to make it Frank and Alice there with Harry that night, cause he's parents couldn't be if they were to live, and I have read a lot where there still alive and most had grandparents with him, or Lily and James just not being killed, I decided to do something different._

_Anyway hope you like it, sorry about any bad spelling or grammar, I'm not very good with it, but I did my best to spell check. Not much happened in the this chapter, but it will pick up as the story goes._


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_AN. He is chapter two hope you like it._

Chapter 2.

"Harry, I'm not joking." Lily Potter came into Harry's room after probably the tenth time yelling up the stairs for Harry to get up, Harry was laying on his stomach, in nothing but pajama pants and his pillow over his head. Lily shock her head at her son and walked over to his bed and gave him a shake.

"Harry, come on, if you want to make it to Diagon Ally on time to meet your friends, you are going to have to get up now." Lily said.

Harry groaned and peeped out from under his pillow. "Ron and Hermione isn't suppose to be there until eleven thirty."

"I'm aware of that, but it is ten fifteen now." Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "I've tried to get you up for the last thirty minutes." She went over to Harry's dresser, got out a pair of jeans, boxers, and t-shirt, then tossed them over to him. "By the time you get showed and dressed it'll be too late for breakfast, you are just going to have to wait until our lunch at the Leaky Cauldron." She turned and left the room, leaving the door open behind her.

Harry blew his bangs out of his eyes and laid back down, this time on his back.

"Get up now or you can forget going at all." Lily snapped from the corridor. "And you can explain to your friends why you didn't make it, makes no difference to me rather or not we go."

Harry laid back down for a few minutes before he finally got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower. By the time Harry made it downstairs his mother was waiting by the fireplace, with her hair pulled back in a pigtail, wearing jean shorts, a green shirt that bought out her eyes, her bag was slung over her shoulder and Flo powder in hand. But someone was missing, and Harry looked around, frowning when he did not see him.

"Where's dad?" Harry demanded, and his Mother scowled and held the flo powder out for him to take.

"Work I guess." Lily said.

"You guess?" Harry demanded.

"He just said he had somewhere he had to be, didn't give any detail." Lily said. "I'm figuring it has to do with work."

"Dad usually says where he-"

"Harry, please, can we go, we're going to be late." Lily snapped, Harry frowned and grabbed hold of the flow powder and threw it in the fireplace.

"Daigon Ally." He cried, then stepped in, and spun away, last time Harry used the flo to go to Daigon Ally, he had went from the Barrow, (The Weasley House) he had spent the night with Ron, and he had coughed while saying it and ended up in Knockturn Ally, and witness Lucius Malfoy selling some dark stuff to one of the store owners, Harry had to hide in a cabinet so Draco Malfoy did not see him. Draco was Harry's school rival, much like Snape had been to his dad, except Malfoy was usually the one to start all the fights with Harry and his friends, but somehow they were the ones to always get in trouble, Harry had only been at Hogwarts for two years so far, and Lily Potter already had a trunk almost full of owls for Harry's head of house, kept because James Potter wanted to keep the momentoes of his son's greatest achievements at school, that's how he explained to his wife anyway when she had discover the trunk.

"Okay, it's just now eleven." Lily said, as she came out of the fireplace and stood next to Harry. "If we are quick we should be able to get your school stuff before we have to be in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch." Lily dusted the ashes off herself, the reached in her bag and pulled out the parchment that had the list of stuff Harry would need for his third year. Then put her bag back over her shoulder and motioned Harry to follow. "Keep an eye out for the Weasleys and Hermione, we can join their shopping if we see them."

Harry nodded and looked around, but so far no sight of his friends. He did however see the blonde head of Draco Malfoy along with his father and he headed into Madam Malkin's.

We'll wait to get your new robes." Lily said, having spotted the Malfoys herself. "Let's get your books first."

Harry nodded not wanting to have to deal with the Malfoys at the moment, he knew if they had spotted them, Malfoy sr would have something smart to say about his mother.

So the two Potters headed off toward Flourish and Blotts, the famous wizard bookstore, everyone who went to Hogwarts got their school books there. And like always Harry saw a few of the kids he knew from school there with their families getting their stuff, a few "Hey, Harry, and "Hi Harry." Was called out and some after seeing Lily with him also greeted with a "Hello Mrs. Potter."

The manager came hurrying over to them, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Lily answered and looked to Harry's list to tell him the books they wanted, the manager pushed them aside and drew out a pair of thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of a cage full of Monster Book of Monsters books.

"Hang on." Lily cried. "We've already have that book."

"Really?" The manager gave a real smile this time. "You don't know how glad I am to see that, I've been bitten five times already this morning, and one got one of my workers where it really hurt, I doubt he'll be able to give his wife kids any time soon I tell you that book latched its teeth right on his-"

"We still need these books." Lily cried too loudly, her face turning red. She waved the list out to the manager. He took the list and read it with a nod.

"Yes, we have everything here, just follow me." The manager led them around the store, list in hand, grabbing all the books they need. Every few seconds they could hear another store worker cry out while having been biting by the monster books, or the sound of the books tearing into each other.

"I am never stocking those bloody books again." The manager cried, while grabbing the potion book Harry needed. "Never, those little buggers have been the worst books every, and I thought I had seen it all when we stocked two hundred copies of the Invisible Book of Invisibility-cost a fortune too, and we never found them, I tell you, that was three hundred galleons down the drain." Shaking his head he grabbed Unfogging the future off the shelf and headed to check Harry and his mother out.

"I think I'm going to write a letter of complaint to Albus Dumbledore." The manager said, adding up the books they got then tossing them all in a cloth bag. "Tell him he should stop those teachers of his from assigning dangerous school books, I will not supple anymore, Hogwarts student will just have to go else where for them." He slammed the bag on the counter and Harry saw why he was in such a state, the poor guy's hands were covered in bit marks old ones and new one. "That will be six galleons."

Lily frowned at the price and got in her bag looking around for her money pouch. James made sure she always had a pouch full of money in case she needed something; she didn't like going to Gringots, she hated going down the dark tunnels, and having to put up with the goblin's cracky unhelpful ways, so James filled her pouch up with galleons every week.

"Where on earth is my money pouch." Lily cried. "It was in the zipper part, now...oh here it is." She pulled out a dark blue velvet pouch with a gold L on the front; she opened it and frown. "I could have sworn there was more galleons than this in here." She got out the seven she needed for Harry's books and handed them over to the manager who in turn pushed the bag of books toward her.

"Thank you, do come again." The manager said, and Lily and Harry headed out of the store.

"Their prices have gone up a bit this year." Lily commented, as her and Harry headed toward the Apothecary restock up on Harry's potions ingredients. "How on earth will Molly afford to get the kid's stuff this year."

All though the Weasley's were one of the nicest families in the wizard world, and would always help anyone who needed it, they were also one of the poorest and tended to buy most their kid's school things second-hand, since they often couldn't afford to get brand new ones.

"I'm sure they'll mange, Mum." Harry said. "They always do, Ron always has everything he needs when we get to Hogwarts."

"Yes, I'm sure they will." Lily said. "Probably have to buy second-hand books again, I swear that book store goes up every year, they keep that up, by the time you're in your seventh year, we'll be having to buy your books second-hand." She shook her head. "They shouldn't be allowed to make their prices so high, I mean they know not everyone has a bank full of gold."

"I know Mum." Harry said. Lily could go on and on about unfairness once she gets started, if Harry or James didn't speak up when she did that, she would probably never stop.

Once they got everything Harry needed in the apothecary, they headed out the door, Lily once again digging in her bag.

"Harry, did you see what I did with your list?" She demanded. "Did that man at the book store even give it back."

"Why don't you check the book bag, Mum." Harry said.

"Yes, good idea." Lily got in the bag of book, moved around a few. "Here it is." She cried. "Now lets see-"

It was a little past 11:30 when they finished up, both Lily and Harry's arms were loaded down with bags, as they headed toward Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor.

"We're running late." Lily complained, looking at her watch. "I had told you to get up earlier."

"I'm sure the Wealeys and Hermione won't mind, Mum." Harry said. "Hell, I bit the Wesaleys aren't even there yet, you know how they're always bloody late."

"Harry, watch your mouth." Lily snapped. "But you're probably right."

"We won't be that late anyway, Mum." Harry said.

"It's not very healthy." Lily said. "Skipping breakfast and then having Ice Cream for lunch."

"I'll be fine." Harry sneaker a little at his Mother's worry. "Look I'll eat a lot at dinner okay."

"That doesn't really help." Lily frown. "But I guess one day of unhealthy eating won't kill you, I might even-"

"Harry, Harry!"

They had reached the ice cream place to see Hermione sitting outside waving them over. She was in jeans and a t-shirt, her bushy hair down this time. And was holding to Harry what looked like a ball of fur that had smashed head first into a wall. It was curled up in one of Hermione's arms purring softly, down by her feet were a few bags, and a basket, Harry guessed she kept the ball of fur in.

"Finally!" Hermione grinned at Harry as he sat across from her. "I was begining to wonder rather you or the Weasleys would get here first, not like you to be late."

"Someone didn't want to get up this morning." Lily cut in when Harry was about to speak. "Isn't that right, Harry."

"Oh." Hermione's face turned a bit red. "I'm being rude, sorry, I didn't see you standing there, Mrs. Potter, how are you?" she smiled at Lily.

Lily gave her a smile. "I'm fine, thanks, Hermione, how about you?"

"Oh, just fine." Hermione grinned. "Mum and dad had to go in early, pull some teeth, so they dropped me off here, oh and I'm suppose to ask you or Mrs. Weasley if I can come over and stay a while, until my parents get home, they still think I'm too young to be home alone."

"You can come over our house." Lily said. "I can drive you home later I got a car."

"That'll be wonderful thanks." Hermione said. "If it isn't a bother, that is."

"Oh, it's not bother." Lily assured her. "I'm sure Harry would like someone to talk to besides an imaginary dog."

"An imaginary dog?" Hermione look questing at Harry.

"He's not imaginary." Harry said. "He's real, he just seems to disappear before I can show him to you, and dad's never home anymore to show him." Harry frowned. He decided to change the subject. "Speaking of animals, what the bloody hell is that?" He pointed at the smushed face ball of fur.

"Harry!" Lily snapped, and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Mum and dad gave me some extra money when they dropped me off." Hermione explained. "My birthday is in a couple of weeks, and I wanted an owl-"

"That's not an owl, Hermione." Harry said, it now had its eyes open and was staring warily at Harry.

"I know that, Harry." Hermione rolled her brown eyes at him, Lily smiled a little at the two of them. "Anyway, Crockshanks is a cat-"

"If you say so." Harry smirked.

"Harry, quite interrupting, you are being rude." Lily glared at her son, his face turned red.

"Crockshanks is a cat." Hermione went on. "When I went into the magical creature shop to look at the owls, he came up to me purring and robbing my legs, the women in the shop said he had been in there for years and no one wanted him, and I thought he was sweet, so I said I would take him, and bought him."

Harry shook his head, deciding not to comment on how if looked to him that Hermione had wasted her money and they had to be a reason he was not wanted. But the urge to not hurt Hermione's feelings suddenly came over him and instead he just stayed quiet.

"That was a nice thing you did, Hermione." Lily smiled and reached out to pet Crockshansk, who raised his head to allow it. "Giving an unwanted animal a loving home."

"Thanks Mrs. Potter." Hermione smiled at Lily.

Before anymore could be said, the Weasley, minus the two eldest and Arthur came rushing up.

"Oh, Lily, ." Molly said, out of breath. "So, sorry, we're late, but some.- she glared at Fred, then George "Kept goofing off, I do hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Actually we just got here ourselves." Lily said, then glared at Harry who yawned. "Someone didn't want to get up."

"That's the way they are in the summer." Molly said. "They stay up all hours of the night, doing Merlin knows what, causing all kinds of bangs and noises and then don't want to get up again the next morning." She glared once again at the twins.

"I was doing my Potions homework over." Harry mumbled as Ron sat between him and Hermione. Crockshanks opened one eyes, (they had closed back after lily stopped petting him) and looked warily at Ron as if he found their friend untrustworthy.

"What for?" Ron demanded, Hermione shot him a look.

"Because there isn't much time left until we go back to school." She said. "I do hope you have started on yours."

By now Lily and Molly had wandered up to the front to order everyone's treats, Ginny went with them. Percy sat off by himself, and Fred and George had found themselves a set far away from their Mum.

"No I haven't in fact." Ron said. "But what I meant was, why did Harry redo his homework, if he already had it done."

"I wrote as big as I could get by with to take up as much space as I could." Harry explain.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, looking at if Harry had just confused to beating up an innocent ten-year old.

"Brilliant!" Ron grinned. "I'll have to try that- don't give me that look Hermione-why did you change it?"

"My dad, he reminded me how Mum checks my homework the last day of summer, and she would have made me do it over and over until it was what she would think was my very best." Harry said.

"Blimy." Ron shook his head. "Mum just ask if we've done ours, but she somehow knows if we're lying."

"I think it's good." Hermione said.

"Of course you do." Ron mumbled, but before Hermione could retreat Lily said a bowl of ice cream in front of her, venllia with caramel topping, Hermione's favorite. Then sat one in front of Harry's his favorite chocolate cookie dough ice cream.

After giving the other's their's ,Molly had wandered over and sat Ron's in front of him. After both Mother's had walked off to get their's and find seats to sit ar Harry and his friends had dug in, their conversion turned from homework to what they excepted to do this coming year, and Ron wondered what they would have to "fight" this year. Hermione had rolled her eyes and said "hopefully nothing, Ronald." Harry agreed he just wanted a normal year this year.

"Well, look who it is." Ron suddenly said, Harry and Hermione looked up to see the Malfoy's Lucius and Draco heading toward the ice cream parlor.

"Hopefully they don't see us." Hermione frowned, watching as they walked past, not even looking their way.

"I guess he's looking for some other innocent first year's school books to stick another one of Voldemort's dairies in." Ron scowled.

"I can't believe he got by to doing that to Ginny." Hermione shook her head. "He should have been accountable for the things that happened when she was." She lowered her voice "You-know, the attacks and chamber and all that."

"Dad thinks so too." Harry said. "He even tried to get an arrest warrant drawn up, Fudge overruled it, saying no poof and Malfoy was a big donanter."

Ron snorted. "Dad says that's how he got out of being locked up in Azkaban to begin with, after you know who's downfall, no one not even all the Death Eater's knew who they all where, only you-know who knew who of each every Death Eater was."

"Yeah, my dad has told me the same thing, took the Ministry a few years to capture all the ones they knew of, most claim to have been bewitched, and the richer ones like the Malfoy's paid their way out of the trouble." Harry cut in.

"That's just awful." Hermione said.

"Well, there is no way to tell if people have been bewitched, not without actually seeing it happen." Ron said. "Or see them under the spell, but once you-know-who was gone if any actually was under a spell it would have broken too, no way to really know."

"Except that truth potion stuff." Harry said. "But dad said it was too rare and costly at that time for the ministry to use it on Death Eaters claiming to be innocent, so if you didn't have the galleons to give the ministry a big donation or even get a chance you were locked up."

"So there is innocent people in Azkaban." Hermione gasped. Her eyes big.

"Of course, guilty people are wandering around free." Ron said. "So, there probably is just as many innocent people locked up."

"Might even be more." Harry put in. "Dad told me once that Barty Crouch, who was head of Law enforcement at the time, he got so sick of people like Malfoy running free paying off and claiming bewitchment that he just started throwing people caught doing anything that could be considered dark in Azkaban no trial no nothing. That way they didn't have time to say they were under a spell or give a big "donation."

"That's not right." Hermione cried. "They are human beings, they have a right to a fair trial or to have one at least."

"It was a crazy time then." Ron said, as if that excused it. "They were just coming out of war that had lasted for years, they wanted it all over finally, so people could mourn over lost ones and try to move on, or that's how dad explained." He shrugged and Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

They sat in silence for a bit, Harry looked down at his mostly eaten ice cream and pushed the bowl away, deciding he didn't want the rest and leaned back in his chair, thinking about how awful it would be in Azkaban and then how it must be ten times worst if you were innocent, locked behind bars with Dementors and knew no one cared or believed you didn't belong there. Then add you didn't get a chance to prove your innocence, because some guy was sick of real Death Eaters worming their way out of prison.

Harry shook his head and put down his arms and went to say something when Ron finally spotted Crockshanks in Hermione's arms, who had both eyes open and glaring at one as if he was about to attack at anytime.

"What the bloody hell is that." Ron pointed at Crockshanks, who raised his head and gave a loud hiss.

"No, Crockshanks, Ron is a friend." She then looked back up at Ron with a glare. "Crockshanks is my new cat, I got him with the birthday money Mum and dad gave me."

"Why?" Ron demanded looking confused. "And do you have proof that bloody thing is a cat."

"Of course he is a cat Ronald." Hermione snapped. "What else would he be." "No, Crockshanks." The supposedly cat had raised up more hissing at Ron, and tried to get out of Hermione's grip. "Now, please lower your voice you're upsetting him."

"I'm upsetting him." Ron demanded, who had moved back hoping to avoid an attack by Hermione's new pet. "What the bloody hell is that matter with that thing?"

"He's not a thing, Ronald." Hermione snapped, she seemed to be losing the battle to hold Crockshanks back. "He's a ca-no Crockshanks!"

Crockshanks broke free of Hermione's grip, jumped on the table knocking off Ron's empty ice cream bowl, Ron's pet rat Scabbers, who Harry had just now noticed in Ron's pocket jumped from it and ran across the ice cream parlor, Crockshanks on his tail, now Harry understood why the cat was after Ron, he wanted what he considered a snack that was in Ron's pocket.

"Scabbers come back!" Ron cried, jumping up and running at him, same time Hermione jumped up crying. "Crockshanks, No." After a moment Harry got up and followed

Some witches screamed at the sight of the rat (not all magical people were so expecting of rats for pets) a few even jumped on a chair, some yelled at them, Scabbers tried his best to escape, but everywhere he turned he either had Ron grabbing for him, or Crockshanks dodging at him.

For about ten minutes, Scabbers was chased by Crockshanks all over the ice cream parlor, knocking over chairs, jumping across tables, knocking people's ice cream in their laps, witches and wizards begun to shout angrily, at one point a wizard with long brown hair cried out in pain as Scabbers jumped on his head digging his claws in his head, Crockshanks then ran across the man's chest. Then Fred and George joined the "catch Scabbers party" and made things even worse, a wizard with a long grey bread had the pleasure of Sarbbers jumping in said bread to hide, only for Fred to grab hold of it trying to get Scrabbers who jumped out and Fred ended up pulling the bread and making the wizard shout and through stinging hex at him.

Fred ducked the hex, it hit the ice cream bowl of the witch behind him spelling ice cream into her lap, she cried out and glared at the person at the table next to the old wizard thinking it had come from him, picked up the ice cream of the guy she was sitting with and threw it at him, that ended up with a big food fight with ice cream and bowls being thrown everywhere.

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley cried, ducking strawberry ice cream that went sailing over her head, she was already covered in blueberry. "GET THAT DAMN RAT! WHY YOU EVEN BROUGHT IT I HAVE NO IDEA! PERCY NEVER SAW FIT TO TAKE IT EVERYWHERE HE WENT!" Lily who was covered in ice cream herself pulled out her wand and quickly helped clean Mrs. Weasley off.

Hermione made a grab for Crockshanks, missed and ended up bumping into Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy who was behind Draco jumped back to avoid his elbow going into a very painful place, he ended up stepping on Crockshanks tail, Crockshanks forgot about his chase for Scabbers and hissed digging his claws into Lucius' legs, he cried out jerked away, tripped on his long cloak and went flying backwards right through a glass display of ice cream. For a moment everything seem to pause, everyone stopped what they were doing, some even with their arms still in the air bowls of ice cream in hand ready to throw, Ron finally got a head of Scrabbers, who was struggling to get out of his hands. You could hear a pin drop at everyone stared at Lucius a purblood wizard he showed off his wealth and purty by the costly robs and cloaks he wore now covered in ice cream head to toe, his hair looked as it was half brown as choclate ice cream poured down the side of his head bowl still sitting on his head.

Then the silence was broken by Fred and George who burst out laughing, and holding on to each other, Ron followed, then Harry, Ginny, and soon the whole place was laughing at Lucius Malfoy. All but Draco Malfoy, even Mrs. Weasley who was trying to hide it by having her mouth covered was laughing pretty hard.

Malfoy's face was tomato red as he stood with as much dignity as he could master, he took the bowl of his head and tossed it at Hermione's feet, she cried out and moved away, gripped Crockshanks as he hissed and tried to go after Malfoy.

"YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD!"

The laughter stopped at his words, there was few gasped, a couple how dare he, and some chose words thrown at Malfoy, Harry stepped a little side ways shielding Hermione in case Malfoy went after her, Harry felt Hermione lay her hand on his back as she looked around.

"Look what you caused!" He yelled. "You and that damn cat, you kind have no business here with us pure wizards, you should be locked up, kept away from normal wizards, your filthy blood, you should not be allowed to breathe the same air as-"

Lucius' rants was silence by the sound of a smack, he stumbled back holding his check eyes wide as he looked at Lily Potter who had her hand drawed back.

"Go ahead one more word." She warned. "And you'll get it again. How dare you talk to her that way. Hermione maybe muggle-born but her blood is far more clean than your's."

"Yeah." Harry started, but was silence with a look from his mother.

Lucius snared at Lily took a step toward her, but then stopped as Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys stood by her side, seeing he was out numbered he stepped back.

"Come, Draco, this place is full of filth." He grabbed his son's arm and snared one more time at Lily. "I'll be sure to tell your husband next time I run into him at the Ministry that he needs to learn to control his pets."

"Hey!" Harry cried, but Hermione grabbed his arms preventing him from doing anything as both Malfoys walked off. After a moment of shock silence everyone begin to busy themselves, picking up chairs, pulling out wands and cleaning ice cream off themselves. Acting as if nothing every happened.

Harry heard a sniff behind him and looked to see tears falling down Hermione's face and the urge to go beat Malfoy to a pump came back.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, don't you listen to that fool." Mrs. Weasley hurried to her, and somehow Crockshanks ended up in Harry's arms as Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione in a motherly hug as she cried on her shoulder, Lily ran her hand throw her hair comfortably, and without realizing what he was doing Harry reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand, he felt her grip it and hold on to it.

The rest of the summer went by fast and uneventful, when they had returned home from Diagon Ally, James had been there and greeted them cheerfully, but the smile on his face slip away fast when he saw the upset girls, Lily took Hermione off somewhere to have a "girl talk" Harry never found out what was said between them, but Hermione was in better spirits when they finally a merged to cock dinner, or Lily cocked as Hermione sat in the kitchen to keep her company, she had such a good time she called her parents when they got off work and ask for permission to spend the rest of the summer at Harry's.

James had winked at Harry and made a comment about it being good that their girls were getting along, Harry frowned at him confused at the "their girl's" comment.

The dog still showed himself to Harry now and then, ate the food Harry laid out for him, and drank the water, he even showed himself to Ron and Hermione, but Harry's parents were still yet to see him.

Before anyone knew it summer was over and time to head back to school, it was a bit Chile the morning of September 1, not cold enough for jackets, but was for long sleeves and pants, and maybe a light sweater.

They stood on the platform with their trunks and pets waiting on the Wealseys to show up they were late as usual, Lily had to bring Hermione and Harry in her car, James was gone to work before Harry even got up, he had been doing that all summer, and he was starting to wonder if it had anything to do with avoding his Mum, Harry had not witnessed another fight between the two since the one on the night of his birthday, but his dad was gone most the time, leaving early and returning late.

Lily had assured him they were getting along just fine, James was just busy at work, with the prison escape and everything, when Harry asked if it had anything to do with Sirius Black, his Mum's back would stiffen and she would quickly change the subject.

One good thing happened this summer, Lily and Hermione had grown close, almost like Mother and daughter, being muggle-born herself Lily knew how Hermione felt being teased and hateful things said to her, even more so, since Lily's time at Hogwarts was during the First War on Voldemort there was a lot more people willing to show their hatred toward muggle-borns. She really helped Hermione a lot with dealing with it, and even showed Hermione a nice little shocking hex incase things got out of hand and she had to protect herself from someone, it gave the one you hit a little electric shock, not enough to really hurt them, but enough they would leave you alone or shock them enough that you can get away.

Lily also told Hermione not to have second thoughts or feel like a title tail and report any hatred thrown at her, because if she's being harassed then more than likely other muggle-borns are and if it could be stopped by someone that was good, and told for Hermione to go to McGonagall if she did go to anyone, she was the most likely to do something about it.

Finally as the first whistle blew the Weasley came running through the platform one at a time. With no time to set around and chit-chat, both Lily and Mrs. Weasley hugged the kids and then hurried them onto the train.

By the time he got on the train Harry and his friends had to find a set in the back of the train with another person who was sleeping with a rob thrown over his head and bottle of some kind of drink sitting by the window.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Ron demanded.

"Shh, Ron don't be rude." Hermione snapped. "Must be the new DADA teacher." Harry helped her lift her trunk and put it away, they all sat down Harry by the sleeping figure.

"What makes you think that?" Ron asked, sitting next to Hermione across from Harry.

"Look how big he is, Ron." Hermione whispered. "He's an adult, and the only reason an adult other then the trolley women would be on a train was if they were a teacher, and there is only one teaching spot open."

"So what made you guys late this morning?" Harry asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Fred and George played a joke and hide Percy's Head Boy badge, after spelling it to say Big Head boy, plus Percy was already in a bad mood over someone, who he thinks was me, spilling water on his girlfriend's picture, she is now trying to head behind the frame." He shook his head.

As the train began to roll down the tracks they sat and chatted for a bit, about anything, Qudditch, this years class, this past summer, Sirius Black, and visiting Hogsmeade this year, but the sleeping figure never once moved. Rain poured down making it hard to see outside, and the window to fog up, but the sleeping figure still did not move.

As time went by different students they knew stopped in to chat, then move on, at one point Draco Malfoy showed up, trying to start something, but when the figure snorted, and Hermione explained it was the new DADA teacher and Malfoy and his "bodyguards" along with him.

It happened long after the trolley lady came and went, long after they had their treats and were running out of things to talk about, Hermione had pulled out a book and hide behind it, Crockshanks hissing away in his basket at her feet (Ron wouldn't let her let him out, Scrabbers was in his pocket) And the sleeping figure was of course still asleep.

The train began to make a noise as if it was slowing, then a loud sound of the breaks and the train stopped, Hermione lowered her book frown on her face, Ron looked up from his Frog Cards with a frown.

"Why are we stopping?" He asked. "We can't already be there can we?"

"No," Hermione sat her book aside got up and looked out the window while whipping it with her sleeve. "We're shouldn't be anywhere near Hogwarts yet, dang, I can't see too raining and foggy." Ron got up and went over and stood next to her.

"Looks as if someone is coming on the train." Ron said.

Suddenly the sleeping figure moved quickly and pulled off the rob covering him, Ron and Hermione both jumped back in surprise. But Harry smiled.

"Mr. Lupin." He said. "What are you doing here?"

Remus Lupin gave his best friend's son a smile. "That's Professor Lupin now, Harry." He chuckled at Harry's look and turned to Ron and Hermione. "You kids take your seats, I'll go ask the driver what's going on."

They sat and Lupin walked out of the compartment shutting the door behind him. Before any one of them could talk the lights went out putting the train into totally darkness, Hermione gasped, Ron cried bloody hell and Harry heard many of shouts and frightened screams up and down the corridor. Along with the hissing of Crockshanks, many other cats and hooting owls.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried.

"Ouch!" Hermione cried. "Ron that was my foot!"

Their compartment door suddenly opened and someone stumbled in then tripped painfully over Harry's feet.

"Sorry-I'm looking for Ha-my brother."

"Ginny is that you?" Ron asked. Harry felt around in the dark grabber her by the arm and pulled her up.

"Yes, I was looking for you." Ginny said. Harry could have sworn he heard Hermione mumble sure you were. "Do you know what's going on."

"No more than you do Gin." Harry said, then everything suddenly grew quiet, then the temperature dropped and Harry shivered, as if grew real cold.

"Why has it gotten so cold." Ginny demanded, Harry could just picture her hugging herself.

"Good grief, why are we just sitting in the dark." Hermione pulled out her want "_Lumos_"

"Shh." Harry said. "I think I hear something." He thought he heard something coming down the corridor, but guessed he was wrong, as he tried to hear the door suddenly flew open with a blast of could air, Hermione and Ginny both screamed, and Ron cried "Bloody-hell."

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by Hermione's lit wand was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that decayed. in water..

But it was visible for only a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of the black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, draw a long slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. He suddenly knew what was standing before them, he just couldn't figure out what it was doing on a train full of children.

An intense cold swept over all them, Harry felt his own breath catch his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was in his cest in his very heart.

Harry's eyes rolled in the back of Harry's head. he couldn't see, He was drowning in the cold. There was rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder..

Then he heard screaming, a terrified painful scream from far away, he could swear it sounded something like "They're only babies."

Then as just as he felt as if his soul was leaving his body, he heard a shout behind his eyelids he saw a bright light, he heard someone calling his name, but it sudden far away, he felt a pain sting to his check as if he was slapped, then he slid out of the seat, head hitting the train floor hard and everything went black.

_A.N. Hope that was good, I decided to put them buying their school things and the dementor together to speed it up and let them get to Hogwarts, hope I did good on both._


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 3

Harry was brought back to realty by a sharp sting to his cheek. His eyes flow open, and the screams stopped; at first we was confused to why he was laying on the floor, shivering, but then the face of his concern friends bought everything back, the train stopped, the lights going out and the dementors.

Harry groaned and went to sit up, someone grabbed his arm and helped him, it was Lupin; who must have come back while he was out of it. At first Harry said nothing, he just looked around, with a frown, rubbing his stinging check.

Hermione was closet to him, she was a bit pale, but other than that, she only showed concern for Harry, she reached out and laid her hand on his leg.

"Harry, are you alright?"

He didn't answer he turned to Ron, who was pale and wide eyes, he stared back at Harry as if he thought he was going to faint again. He said nothing so Harry looked away, his eyes falling on Ginny who sat in the corner, only one not looking at Harry, she had her feet up in the seat and she was hugging her legs, eyes wide, face white as a ghost, and looked as if she was going to be sick any minute now.

Harry jumped when he heard the sound of a snap, his head jerked to Lupin who he had forgotten was there, he now had a chocolate bar out and was breaking it into pieces. He handed the first to Ginny, then Hermione, then Ron, then Harry got the last and biggest piece.

"Harry. please answer me." Hermione said. "I asked if you are alright."

"I'm fine, Hermione." Harry looked down at the chocolate, but didn't eat any. "Just...what happen, who hit me?" He looked back at the others.

"The dementor made you pass out." Lupin said standing. "Eat the chocolate it helps, I'm going to go see how much longer until we get there." He left the compartment. Ron and Hermione helped Harry back into his seat.

"I really passed out?" He asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered, she open her mouth to say more, but Ron talked over her.

"Blood hell, Harry, you didn't only pass out you were shaking, and stuff." Ron said. "I thought you were having a seizure."

"It was the dementor." Hermione explained. "It effected you like that, it made you have some sort of attack or something, it effected Ginny to, but not as bad." All three eyes turned to Ginny, her face was now in her knees and she looked as if she was crying. Ron reached over and started rubbing her back in a brotherly way, or almost motherly.

Hermione turned back to Harry and leaned in and whispered so the Wesaley siblings did not hear. "I think it made her remember the chamber."

"Remember?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, taking a bit of her chocolate, the only one to do so.

"Remember the effects of a dementor, Harry." Hermione asked. "You're the one to explain it to me last year when Hagrid was sent to Azkaban."

Harry nodded, he did once she mentioned it, dementors made you relive your worst fears or memories. He wondered it that was what he heard, with the screaming and shouting; was that an old memory.

"Harry, you alright, you've gone pale again?" Hermione asked.

"He needs to eat the chocolate." A voice said, they looked to see that Lupin was back, he patted Harry on the back. "Go, ahead now, kid, your Mum would kill me if she knew I didn't try to take care of you after the dementor." Lupin smiled a little. But then frown when Harry nether responded or took a bit of the chocolate, by now, Hermione had eaten all of her and Ron too, who was now getting Ginny to eat her's.

"It really does help you, Harry." Lupin said. "And don't worry I didn't poison it, though if you were James, you might have to worry about me slipping something in that would have you making a fool of yourself."

That remark actually got a smile out of Harry, who took a bite and at once started feeling better.

"Good, you eat, that I'll be right back, there is just one more thing I have to do." Lupin said. "I just wanted to see how you all were doing first." Lupin left once again and Harry turned back to Hermione.

"What exactly happened?" Harry asked as he finished off the chocolate.

"Well, after the lights went out, that dementor came in here." Hermione explained. "It went right to you, and came at you, you started shaking, then fell to the ground, I was so scared it was going to get your soul, are you sure you are alright?" Hermione looked at him with wide eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine." Harry said, patting her on the back. "What happened after that?"

"Well, after you fell, Mr. Lupin, well, Professor Lupin, he came back, pulled out his wand," Hermione took a breath, then said. "Professor Lupin said something like, you monsters sure like going after innocent people, then he shout this silvery animal a wolf, I think, out of the end of his wand-"

"It was a dog." Ron interrupted, Ginny looked a bit better now that she had some chocolate. Hermione glared at him.

"Looked more like some kind of huge wolf to me." Hermione argued back.

"It was a dog." Ron said.

"Who cares." Harry said, "Go on with the story, I want to know what happened."

"Anyway the wolf-"

"Dog," Ron mumbled, getting glare from Hermione.

"The wolf, it chased the dementor out and then you stopped shaking, and you know what happened after that." Hermione said.

"Someone smacked me and I woke up." Harry nodded. "Mr. Lupin most of used a Patronus, I've heard my Mum and dad talk about them, but never saw one."

"Ohh, a Patronus." Hermione's eyes now opened wide with excitement . "I've read about them in one of my advanced magic books, wonder why I didn't realize that's what it was." She frowned in thought. "They had pictures."

"Wish we would hurry up and get there I'm starved." Ron leaned back with a frown. Ginny's color was back, but she still didn't say anything, she leaned up against the window watching out it.

"That's all you think about it food." Hermione snapped. But before an argument could happen Lupin was back. After making sure Harry was fine, he sat next to Ginny and began talking to her, no one else said anything as the train rode on.

After about an hour it begin to slow again, at first Harry feared more dementors, but then he figured they must be getting to Hogwarts, and got up to slip his robe on over his muggle clothes, as did Ron and Hermione, Ginny left to go back to her compartment where he stuff was.

Soon they were all stepping off the train and heading toward a carriage up to school.

"Hope the sorting doesn't take long." Ron said getting comfortable in the carriage.

"The sorting is important, Ron ." Hermione rolled her eyes. "It can't be rushed."

"I'm hungry." Was Ron's answer.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of wrought iron gates, and Ron and Hermione argued about Ron's stomach, Harry felt his drop, he saw two more towering, hooded dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of sickness threatened to engulf him again; he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, waiting to passed the gates.

"Harry, are you alright, you've gone pale again?" Hermione asked, Harry opened his eyes to see both Ron and Hermione staring at him, he gave a nod.

"Yeah, I just saw two dementors standing guard back there at the gates." Harry explained.

Hermione frowned and looked behind toward the gates they just passed. "I didn't see anything, Harry, surely, Dumbledore wouldn't let those horrid things on Hogwarts grounds."

"Of course he wouldn't" Ron said. "You probably just saw something else, mate. looked like dementors."

Harry didn't answer he just watched out the carriage as Hogwarts grown closer, it soon picked up speed as the wind began to blow, shaking the carriage, At last the carriage swayed to a halt.

"About time." Ron said, jumping out first, the wind immediately blow his red locks, to Harry, it looked like red flames on top of his head, he snorted at his own thought as he followed Hermione out of the carriage.

"Pretty windy isn't it?" Hermione commented as the headed for the castle's front steps, wind blowing their hair and robs.

A drawling, delights voice sounded was suddenly in his ears. "Is what they are saying turn, Potter, you fainted." Malfoy elbowed passed Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps. "Like the wuss Longbottom you fainted?"

"Neville fainted?" Harry asked frowning, he and his friends may not hang around Neville much, but he was still a good friend of Harry's, related in someway through the Potter side, he also knew him since they both where babies, he was like a cousin to Harry, he was actually like a 3rd or 4th.

"Answer the question Potter." Malfoy smirked. "I knew you were no good, but I thought you might be a little better than Longbottom, being a Potter and all."

Harry opened his mouth to tell Malfoy what he thought of him, but sensing a fight, Hermione grabbed his arm and pushed past Malfoy, glaring at him as she did and led Harry in the castle.

"What does being a Potter have to do with anything?" Hermione frowned. Harry shook his head, not in the mood to get into his family history but Ron took it upon himself to answer.

"It's just a bunch of purblood thinking." Ron said, Hermione frowned at him.

"That doesn't explain anything." Hermione said.

"Potter is one of the only purblood families, that can call themselves completely pure of anything the purbloods may consider all pure." Ron glanced at Harry. 'Well, up until Mr Potter married Mrs. Potter. Anyway, never had they married anything other than another pureblood, nor have they ever produced a squrb."

Hermione frowned at Ron. "How do you know so much about Harry's family?"

Ron shrugged. "Just because us Weasley's may not act to some people as purbloods, doesn't mean we still don't do some purblood stuff, like teach each other about other pureblood families, mostly the one's related to us."

"Really, you're related to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not closely related, but yeah, you can still find the Weasley's and Potter's on each other's family trees." Ron shrugged. "Most the purblood families are inter related someway."

"Dose that mean-"

"Yes, Hermione you'll find Malfoys as well." Harry mumbled. "In fact my great Aunt Marsha Potter married, Malfoy's great Uncle Marco Malfoy, but we don't claim them, that's from the side who disowned dad when he married Mum."

Hermione gasped. "They didn't?"

Harry nodded. "Not the only ones either, they didn't like who my Mum stained the family tree, or that's what they said, though some like my grandma and granddad had stood by my dad and Mum up until they died."

" Granger, Potter, I want to see you both." McGonagall was suddenly next to them, frowning down at them and putting a stop to their chat "Move a long now Weasley." She waved Ron into the great hall as she turned and motioned Harry and Hermione to follow her.

"Professor, I haven't done anything yet." Harry said, as they got to her office door, McGonagall turned at her door and raised an eyebrow.

"I am aware of that Mr. Potter, now, if you please, I just want a word with you both." McGonagall said.

They entered the office and sat down in the two large purple leather chairs in front of her desk.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say you were taken ill on the train, Potter." McGonagall explained.

Before Harry could reply a soft knock was on the class room door and the Madam Pomfrey, the nurse came bustling in. Harry felt his face go red.

"I'm fine." Harry said. "I don't need a school nures-"

"Oh, it's you is it?" Pormfery said. "Should have known. What dangerous thing have you done this time?"

"It was a dementor, Poppy." McGonagall said. Pomfrey gasped and began to check Harry over.

"Setting dementors about a school." Pomfrey said, taking Harry's glasses off and holding his eyelids apart to check into his eyes. "He won't be the only one to collapses. Yes, he's all clammy." She laid a hand on his forehead. "Terrible things they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delcate-"

"What." Harry cried, and the laughter Hermione had held in since Pomrfey started checking Harry over she couldn't detain any longer and she burst out in giggles.

"Ms. Granger, really." McGonagall shook her head.

"Sor-ry, Professor." Hermione stopped, but still had a smile on her face.

"I'm not delicate!" Harry cried, Hermione burst into giggles again.

"I'm glad you find ones illness so funny." Pormfrey crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Granger, why don't you wait outside until I am ready for you." McGonagall said. "Hopefully by then you'll be able to control yourself. " Hermione got up and walked out still giggling, but her face had turned a little pink.

"well, I have never." Pormfrey shook her head.

"What do you suggest for Potter, Poppy." McGonagall said. "Rest maybe, should he go to the hospital wing for the night.

"No," Harry cried. He knew if Lupin had sent an owl to McGonagall about passing out, he was bound to have sent one to his parents too, and if he got word he had to spend the night in the hospital wing as well, his Mum would probably show up to drag him home.

McGonagall looked at Harry for a moment then signed. "Very well, but I want you to get plenty of rest once you go up to bed, no staying up talking, you can catch up tomorrow."

Harry gave a nod, McGonagall stared at him for another moment, Harry had a feeling she was trying to make sure his soul was still intact. Before signing.

"Go fetch, Mrs. Granger for me." McGonagall said. "And if she's stopped acting as if she had a giggle charm placed on her, tell I would like to see her now." McGonagall sat down at her desk, as Harry stood and began to go through her desk as if searching for something. Harry stood and left, Hermione was standing just outside the door.

"McGonagall will see you now." Harry smirked. "As long as you're not acting like you've had a giggle charm placed on you."

Hermione his arm as she walked by to go in, Harry decided to wait on her, which he didn't wait long, about ten minutes later she came out grinning from ear to ear.

What are you so happy about?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione said, as they both headed to the Great Hall.

"What did McGonagall want?" Harry asked.

"Just wanted to talk about my course schedule." Hermione said. "You know I signed up for more classed than you are Ron., Oh we missed the sorting."

The reached the doorway of the Great Hall to see Professor Flitwick carrying the stool and sorting hat away, it was usually Professor McGonagall who did the sorting, but since she was speaking to Hermione and Harry she had Flitwick do it.

"Go on and find seats you two." Professor McGonagall walked up behind them, then slipped between the two, and headed to her empty seat at the staff table. Harry and Hermione took seats across from Ron, who looked up when they sat down.

"What was all that about?" Ron demanded.

Harry and Hermione loaded down plates as they explained to Ron what McGonagall had wanted. Then they all dug into their food, and chatted about anything.

"Sorting hat say anything worth knowing?" Harry asked, Ron shrugged.

"If it did I didn't hear it." Ron answered.

"How come." Hermione frowned.

"Ginny," Ron nodded down the table to where Ginny sat next to Percy, she looked to be asking question after question which Percy answered. "She was bugging Fred and George before she got around to Percy, Mum never really got around to explaining our family tree to Ginny, and after over hearing us talking about it she suddenly wants to know it."

"Well, I'm sure she is just curious to who she's related to" Hermione said, taking a drink of her pumpkin juice. "Did you tell her to go to the library and look it up, I'm sure there is books there about family tree, as big as they seem to be in the wizard word, I'm going to go tell her." Hermione got up and moved down to where Ginny sat.

"Bloody hell." Ron shook his head. "All that girl thinks about is books." Ron soon fall silent giving all his attention to his food, which left Harry to his thoughts, and he found himself watching Hermione talk to Ginny down at the end of the Gryffindor table for a few minutes, then his eyes traveled up to the head table.

So everyone's friendly chatter dead down as Dumbledore too his feet, though he was thin he always gave the impression of great energy. He had several feet of long sliver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. Dumbledore beamed around to all the students, his arms open out as if he wanted a hug.

"Welcome!" Said Dumbledore, "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and one of them is very serious I think it is best to get it out fo the way, then you all young ones off to bed so you can be well rested for learning tomorrow." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We'll start out with the happier message, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who was kindly enough to consented to fill the post of Defense of the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only Harry and his friends clapped hard, knowing Lupin, he knew he was going to be a good teacher. He just couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when they realized it. Harry's eyes found Snape and he was looking at Lupin with complete loathing.

"As to our second new appointment." Dumbledore continued. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to talk on the teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Ron, Harry and Hermione were some of the ones to clap the loudest and longest for Hargrid.

"Who else would assign a school full of children a biting book." Ron shook his head with a smile.

Harry drowned Dumbledore out as he began to list off what had been banned this year, and the same of rules of no going into the Forbidden Forest, no magic in the corridors, and so and so.

"Now, to the most important, and the darker announcement I have ,before I send you to your warm beds." Dumbledore paused look as if he didn't want to go on. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry business."

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued," and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises-or even invisibility cloaks. t is not in the nature of the dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the perfects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

Percy, puffed out his chest and stared around impressively, Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes, Dumbledore paused and looked around the hall at everyone seriously, and nobody moved or made a noise.

"I do believe that is everything of importance." Dumbledore suddenly beamed again, "Now off to bed to the lot of you, get and good night sleep you have a whole day of learner ahead of you tomorrow." He gave a small clap and then motioned toward the door.

"Bloody hell." Ron said as he and Harry stood and waited for Hermione to catch up to them. "Demntors at a school full of children Is Fudge mental or something?"

Harry didn't answer, as Hermione stepped up next to them and all three good friends walked from the hall together, Harry couldn't help but suddenly feel cold and shivered, he could have said I told you so to Ron and Hermione about the dementors he saw coming through the gates, but remained silent, all he wanted was one normal school year, but doesn't look like this was going to be that year, with dementors all over the place, he would be lucky to spent any time awake and not passed out on the ground or in a class room. Nope Harry didn't see where he would get to enjoy this year at Hogwarts at all.

_"A.N, there is chapter three I hope you liked it, it should start picking up soon, just had to get the train and stuff out of the way, sorry it was short, but since I'm going to put on the first classes into the next chapter, it'll be pretty long which should make up for it I'll take a two or three day break then begin working on it._


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 4

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Git," Harry scowled, and looked as if he might make a detour toward the Slytherin table.

"Ignore him," said Hermione, and to make sure Harry didn't do anything she grabbed his arm and gave him a little push toward the Gryffindor table. "You'll be the one in trouble if you go over and say or do anything."

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinsons, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter!" The dementors are coming, Potter!"

"Yeah" Hermione cried at her. "We all know you're safe from them, seeing as you're already soulless, you overgrown pug face-"

"Hermione!" Harry cried in shock and this time took her arm and led her toward the their table. "I thought you said to ignore them." Harry was smirking and Ron was snickering at the names Hermione was calling Pansy.

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione said, as she took a seat next to him, both across from Ron, who sat next to Fred and George. "But the Parkinsons she just gets to me, she's nothing but a cow."

"Down girl." George grinned at her.

"Yes, what has Hogwarts' own bookworm in such a bad mood?" Fred grinned.

"Yes, do tell." George said. "We would love to know what had the normally such a calm and good girl, in such a temper."

"We are rather enjoying it." Fred grinned, wide.

Hermione just glared at them and went to putting a bit of food on her plate, food she only picked at rather then eat

"It was Pansy Parkinsons, and Malfoy." Harry explained to the twins.

They glanced over at the Slytherin table in time to see Malfoy act like he was fainting, and Pansy fell into a fit of ridiculous giggles.

"The little git." He said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky on our end of the train was he Fred?"

"Wet himself I do believe." Fred nodded. "I didn't like them myself. Awful, awful things."

"You didn't pass out though." Harry mumbled.

"No, but poor Neville did." Fred nodded down the table, Harry looked to see Neville staring at his empty plate not even bothering to put food on it. He was still a bit pale, but other than that he looked fine, if not a bit embarrassed.

"Malfoy did the same to him when he came in the Great Hall." Seamus who was sitting not far from Harry and them put in. "He always makes fun of us in someway, I've learned to not pay him any mind."

" And if you do say something back you have Professor Bat swooping in on you and starts passing out detentions and taking points." Dean, who was next to Seamus put in, nodding his head toward the staff table.

"Don't worry so much about it, Harry." George said. "I'm sure you and Neville aren't the first to pass out due to a dementor."

"That's right." Fred said. "Dad went out to Azkaban once, he nearly fainted when he came back home, all sweating and calmly, mum had to feed him chocolate all night."

"Most prisoners go crazy in there." George nodded. "Anyway, here is your third-year course schedules." He passed one to all three. "McGonagall asked us to give them to you when she passed out the schedules right before you walked in."

"Thanks." said Hermione as she took it, when she looked down at it her eyes lit up. "Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today."

"Hermione," Harry said, frowning as he looked over her shoulder at her schedule. "they messed up your schedule. Look-they've got you down for like ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." Hermione said.

"But look," said Harry, confused., "see this morning? Nine o'clock Divinations. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies, and look under that nine o'clock Arithmancy."

"What?" Ron's brow frowned, he reached and snatched Hermione's schedule out of her hand. "That can't be right, you're good Hermione, but you're not that good, how are you suppose to be in three places at once."

Hermione reached and snatched her schedule back, "Of course I can't be in three places at once, don't be silly."

"Then how-"

"What's it to you two if my schedule is a bit full." Hermione said, grabbing her bag and stuffing the schedule in it, then standing.

"Hermione," Harry stood also, grabbing his bag, Ron stayed where he was stuffing his face with bacon.

"We'd better go." Hermione changed the subject. "Divinations is our first class it'll take a while to get there, it's all the way at the top of North Tower. It'll take at least ten minutes to get there." She looked at Ron, crossing her arms and tapping her feet. He frowned up at her.

"What?" He asked mouth full of food.

"We don't want to be late for our first class of the year, hurry up." Hermione said, making standing motions.

"No we can't have that." Ron said, after he swallowed and rolled his eyes. "That'll would be just awful, he slung his bag over his shoulder, and grabbed four pieces of toast as he headed toward the door, taking a bite out of the top piece. Harry and Hermione hurried to catch up.

The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hasn't been enough time for them to learn all of the old castle, and neither of them has ever been to the north tower before.

"There has to be a short cut." Ron panted as he stopped to take a breath. They were on their seventh long staircase and had emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"Is this even the right way?" demanded Harry, come up next to Ron.

"Bloody hell better be." Ron scowled. "If not I'm skipping this class."

"I think it's that way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.

"No it's not." Ron said. "That's south, look, you can see the lake out the window..."

"Then where else could it be?" Hermione demanded.

Harry ignored them in favor of watching the painting. A fat, grey pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing. The subjects in the paintings at Hogwarts tended to move from painting to painting; a moment after the pony showed up a short knight in a suit of armor clanked into the picture after the pony. He looked as if he had just fallen off.

"Aha!" he yelled, seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What do we have here, villains, they trespass upon on my lands! Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

The little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But as he pulled the sword out it was too long because when he held it up his arm went backwards, taking the knight with him, who fall over and began to cuss.

"Are you alright? asked Hermione as Harry and Ron began to laugh, after a moment the knight made it back to his feet. "We're looking for the North Tower, you wouldn't happen to know the way would you."

"Of course do, mi lady." They knight cried out to Hermione. "And as a quest it is my duty as a Knight and gentlemen to show the young lady the way." His rage disappeared at once, and faded away to excitement, he held up his sword and yelled. "Follow me my young friends, and we shall find out goal or else perish bravely in the charge!" He ran on before anyone could say anything else.

"I would like to avoid the perish part, if possible." Harry mumbled as he, Ron and Hermione took off after the Knight.

A while later Harry, Ron and Hermione while puffing loudly; climbed out at a spiral steps getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard voices up ahead, and knew they had to be there.

"Farewell!" cried the Knight, popping into a picture of ancient looking witches bowling something in a very large cauldron, he knocked one in as he pushed them aside to get closer to Hermione. "Farewell! my lady, " he gave her a bow. "If every you are in need of a handsome knight with a noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan! He's always around to help a lovely lady in need.

"Umm...thanks." Hermione mumbled raising her eyebrows, as the knight gave one last bow and hurried away, pushing the withes who was trying to help the other witch out of the cauldron in with her, the cried out their heads and arm sticking out of the green stuff in it, and were yelling and shaking their fists at the knight.

"He's mental!" Ron shook his head, as the went on to emerge onto a tiny landing where what looked like the whole class was gathered around a trapdoor

"Sibyll Trelweny, Divination teacher," Harry read, looking up at the trap door; it was printed across a brass plague on it. "How, the hell are we getting up there?"

As though answering him the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. All at once everyone went silent you could have heard a pin drop.

"Oh, that's not spooky at all." Ron said, in a sarcastic voice. At first no one moved, they all just stared at the door, then Ron smiled at Harry and motioned toward it. "After you, mate." Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

"Oh good grief." Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed her way past both Ron and Harry, she went up the ladder a little bit then turned and said. "Have you all forget we are in a school for magic, stuff like ladders coming down by themselves is bound to happen sometimes." Then leaving everyone blushing and looking anywhere then at each other she turned and counted up the ladder.

"Well, I feel smart." Ron mumbled, which got everyone laughing and Harry followed Hermione, then Ron, then soon everyone was climbing up the ladder.

They emerged into a strange-looking class room, it actually didn't really look like a class room at all, more like someone's attic sit up for company to visit. There was about twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surround by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs, there was also a dim crimson light; which didn't make the room very bright considering all the curtains were closed, and the few lamps was draped with dark red scarves. It was stuffy and warm, and the fire that was burning under a crowed mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume small as it heated a large cooper kettle.

"Bloody hell what sticks." Ron said, making a face, he said it a bit too loud because Lavender Brown and Parvati Petal who at that moment went walking by wearing their own strong perfume must have thought he meant them cause they turned and gave Ron a nasty look.

"Where is the teacher?" Hermione asked.

Before any of them could say anything a voice suddenly came out of the shadows making everyone jump a little.

"Welcome," it said, in a soft, misty sort of tone. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

"The what world." Ron leaned in and whispered, Harry shrugged. He was watching Professor Trelawney move into the light and couldn't help but compare her to a giant bug, a giant glittering lightning bug. She was tall for a women, very thin, wearing lots of beads, and chins around her very thin neck, she wear a gauzy spangled shawl, a beaded, sparkly colorful skirt, a dark purple slipper type shoes; and that wasn't even the worst, her hair was bushy black and curly, her arms and hands were full of gold and silver, bangles and rings, the worst though was her glasses, which is what gave her the look of a giant bug, they were three sizes to big for her face, making her eyes look wide and gigantic.

"She's the teacher?" Harry heard Dean behind him mumble to Seamus.

"Sit, my children, sit." Trelawney reached her arms out, almost like she excepted everyone to come give her a group hug. After a moment of taking her in, everyone began to sit down in armchairs and poufs. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together at the same round armchair, chosing to sit in armchairs rather than in the poufs.

"Welcome to Divination," said Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of a fire, which made her look even more like a bug now. "My name is Professor Trelawney-

"Yeah we read on the door." Ron mumbled, Hermione reached over and smacked his arm with the back of her hand. But if Trelaweny heard him she didn't show it as she just kept on with her little speech.

"You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye." Trelweny took a breath, paused, possible giving the students time to comment when no one did she went on.

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field. ..."

Ron and Harry glanced at Hermione, both trying not to laugh at her look, she looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be able to help her in this subject.

"Many Magical persons, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelaweny went on, Harry stopped listening after a while he looked over at Ron who gave a long fake yawn, Hermione stopped listening too and was flipping through a book.

"You, boy," Trelaweny suddenly yelled, making Ron jump and his face turned red, but it was not Ron she yelled at, like he thought it was Neville, who had wobbled off his pouf and onto the floor. "Is your grandmother well, boy?"

"Ye-s, yes she is." Neville said, getting back up.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Trelaweny said, making Neville give a whimpering sound, Harry narrowed his eyes at Trelaweny, he didn't think it was right for a teach to scare a student in that way. She turned away and went on with her speech. "We'll be doing tea leaves this term, next will be palmistry, then by the second term it will be crystal balls-if finished with fire omens that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice, and by Easter one of us will leave us forever."

The class gasped and Ron, Harry and Hermione, all looked at each other, they were all begining to look at Divinations as a bit of a joke, at least with this teacher anyway.

"You girl-" Trelawney once again got of track and this time pointed at Parvati. "Beware of the red-headed man." Parvati who was sitting close to Ron gave him a frighten look, and moved her chair, Hermione and Harry began to laugh at him.

"My dear," Trelaweny turned to Lavender who gave a frightened squeal. "I wonder if you could pass me that large silver teapot." Lavender looked relived and got up, got the pot and took it to Trelaweny.

"By the way dear." She said taking it. "The thing you are dreading the most-it will come to pass on Friday the sixteenth of October." Lavender's eyes grew wide and she hurried back to her seat.

"She's just frightening everyone, what's so physic about that?" Hermione cried out. Trelaweny's big bug eyes looked her way.

"My dear that is the burden of having the inner eye." She said. "People tend to be scared of you, afraid of what their future might hold, but I don't guess you'll know-no, I'm afraid you will not have that burden I do not see any Seer in you, but some times that can be a blessing."

Trelaweny suddenly stood. "Now, if you all will get started, we should be able to get a few things done by the end of class." Harry looked up at the clock Trelaweny had spent the first half-hour with her little speech. "I want you to get into pairs, go over to the kettle and carefully, it is hot, get yourselves cups of tea, and then try to read the other's leaves, look to your books to see what symbols mean what, you should be able to see a bit of what the future holds for your friends, but do not feel disappointed if you do not, most do not have the inner eye."

The class soon got loud as one by one people got up to get tea and come back to their tables, instead of doing pairs, Harry and his two friends decided to work together reading each other's tea leaves.

"Okay, what do you see in mine?" Ron asked, Hermione, who was looking in his, Harry would look into Hermione's, and Ron, Harry's.

"I see a lot of soggy brown stuff." Hermione said, Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry snickered.

"Very funny." Ron said, though he didn't look mad.

"Okay, serious though, mm, I see," Hermione narrowed her eyes. "A crooked sort of cross, and there is this thing that could be the sun-hang on." Hermione looked away and began to flip through her Divination book. "A crooked looking cross means "trials and suffering, and the sun is happiness," Her brows got narrower and she frowned real deep. "That can't be right or else you're going to suffer, but be happy about it-what, that don't make sense." She looked up, eyes went to Ron, then Harry.

Ron and Harry looked at each other eyebrows raised, then Ron turned back to Hermione and said. "You need your inner eye tested if you ask me."

Harry burst out laughing, and Trelaweny turned toward them, frowning in disapproval. Ron shook his head, then glanced down at Harry's cup.

"Let's see if my inner eye can do better." Ron looked real close. "You have a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry," Ron turned the cup as Harry rolled his eyes. "But then if you turn it this way it looks like an acorn."

"Looks like your inner eye is no better than mine." Hermione smiled. "So far you have Harry working in the Ministry and storing nuts for the winter." Her smile widened as Harry started laughing.

"Let me see that dear." Professor Trelaweny had made her way over to their table and took Harry's cup from Ron, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to them as Professor Trelaweny gasped.

"Not a happy cup, not happy at all." She shook her head. "A falcon...my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

Harry glanced at Hermione in time to see her roll her soft brown eyes, he was surprised at the disrespect she was showing a Hogwarts Professor.

"Everyone knows that." Hermione said. "I guess next you're going to tell us his name." Ron bit his lip to stop from laughing. Trelaweny however ignored her.

"The club...an attack..a skull...danger in your path, my dear." All eyes were on Trelaweny as she gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and fell back into an empty seat behind her, as if she was going to faint. "Oh, my dear boy...you poor...poor boy-no maybe best not to say."

"What is it Professor." Dean asked, Hermione huffed and crossed her arms as everyone got up and gathered round their table and by Trelaweny all trying to get a glance into Harry's cup.

"The grim." Trelaweny said. "You have the grim my boy, and you're so young too."

"The what?" Ron glanced to Harry who shrugged he had no idea what Trelaweny was talking about too.

"The Grim my deary, the Grim." Trelaweny said. "The giant spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is the worst omen-the omen-of death!"

Everyone gasped, but Harry and Hermione, Harry thought of his new buddy, the giant black dog he found over the summer, and wondered if Trelaweny was just seeing him, and something is going to happen to him or if she was just seeing him making friends with the dog, Hermione got up out of her chair and walked around and peeped into the cup.

"I don't think it looks like a dog." Hermione said. Professor Trelaweny surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.

"You'll forgive me my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to resonance of the future."

"Looks like a dog kind of if you do this." Seamus turned his head side to side. "But a donkey if you do this," he squirted his eyes.

"I think it looks more like a sheep." Dean said."Or maybe a giant cat."

"When you all are done deciding if I'm going to die or not." Harry spoke loudly. "Maybe you can tell me if I'm going to crock before lunch, cause I'm getting kind of hungry, and we still have Transfiguration to go." Hermione gave Harry a little smile and Ron was looking at him as if he couldn't believe Harry would joke about something like the Grim.

"I think we will leave it there for today." Trelaweny said after a long pause. "She stood and placed Harry's cup back on the table. "Children pack up your things, we'll continue this next time."

Everyone went back to their tables and began to pack their things away, Harry, Hermione and Ron did the same, the latter kept shooting Harry fearful looks.

They left back through the trapdoor, and walked back down the winding stairs in silence, then sat off toward Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long that they were only just in time as they walked through the door; Harry chose to take seats in the back, hoping to get away from the eyes from the other Divination students that kept eyeing him when they passed on the stairs or in the corridor, but it was useless they other just turned around in there seats to glance at him as if they thought he was about to drop dead any minute now.

He was trying to ignore them so much he hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was saying about Animgai and head his head down staring at his book he laid out on the desk, and didn't even see when Professor McGonagall turned into a tabby cat then back again.

"Really, what has gotten into you all today?" Professor McGonagall frowned, after turning back human, and looking a little put out. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not gotten an applause from the a class."

Everyone's heads turned toward Harry again, but no body said anything.

"Alright, Potter, what did you do this time?" McGonagall asked, her mouth moving up at the corner a bit.

"Please, Professor," Hermione's hand went up before Harry could deny he had done anything. "We've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves-"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, frowning deeply. "There is no need to say anymore Ms. Granger. Who is it ?who will die this year?" Everyone just stared at her.

"Me," said Harry, after a while.

"I see," Professor McGonagall looked as if she was having trouble not smiling. "Then you should Know, Potter, that Sibyl Trelaweny has predicted the death of one student a year, since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. But I'm sure they will one day, after all none of us lives for ever, rather that is any time soon, not even Trelaweny can know that." She paused and looked at Harry over her glasses. "You look in good health to me, Potter, so you'll excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you if you die, you need not hand it in."

This time she did give Harry a smile, as he and Hermione laughed, the only two in the class to do so, everyone else mumbled to each other, and Ron still shoot Harry weird looks.

"Now, you are no longer in Divinations class, so I except you to put in the back of your minds whatever you may have learned there until later and focus on my lesson now." McGonagall said, looking around until everyone's attention was on her. "Now, I explained all about Animagi." She looked back up at Harry.

"Potter, I believe this is something you might already know a little something about, I do believe your mother and father are Animagi, they both registered not long after leaving Hogwarts, a year after I do believe. "

"Yes, Professor." Harry, nodded, James Potter could turn into a stag, Harry's mother, Lily, was a doe, the Ministry used his dad's Animagi form to do a lot of under cover work, and to spy on people they thought were doing illegal stuff. But Harry himself had only seen them change a couple of times.

"Comes in handy with his line of work I do believe." McGonagall said. Then turned back to the class. "But not all people can do Animigi it is very difficult takes a lot of time and sometimes years to get it right not to mention very dangerous to do."

Harry soon forgot his predicted death as he got into the lesson, he always did like learning about Anmigi.

After class everyone tugged down to the Great Hall with stomaches rumbling, as Harry and his friends sat down at their usual spots Ron fanilly spoke since leaving Divinations.

"Harry, you haven't seen any giant black dogs lately have you?" He asked, Harry paused in grabbing a hand full of crisps, to lay next to his ham sandwich, he already laid on the plate.

"Umm, yeah." Harry answered eyebrows going up. "All three of us have, remember Buddy?" He looked next to him at Hermione. "Speaking of him, I need to owl Mum, after classes, make sure she's still putting food out for him." He went back to his plate.

"But, Harry, you don't think Buddy could be the Grim do you." Ron demanded. "After all your Mum and dad never did see him."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she broke off a piece of her sandwich. "We did though." She pointed out then stuck the piece in her mouth. She chewed then swallowed. "You going to say that means all three of us is going to Klee over any minute now."

"My-my Uncle Billus saw one-and-and he dead twenty-four hours later." Ron was now very pale.

"Coincidence," said Hermione, airly, laying her sandwich down and sticking a crisps in her mouth.

"No it wasn't." Ron said. "Grimes scar people to death."

"There you have it then." Hermione said. "They scar them to death, someone who truely believes they mean death, when they see a stray dog they think is a Grim, it probably causes a heart attack or something, look Ron, if someone believes something is true enough, it can make it true, my Mum's great-grandmother believed so bad she was sick and dying, that her body actually became sick and she died, it's all in their head, but if they believe it so much it can happen."

Ron still didn't look convinced, and still had not even bothered eating his food. Hermione signed and went back to her's.

"Ron, if Buddy was some kind of Grim, would he have been able to eat anything?" Harry asked. "After all isn't a Grim something like a ghost dog, ghost can't eat, and it's been way past twenty-four hours, we're all still alive and kicking."

"Yeah..yeah." Ron nodded, then grinned a little and bagan to pile sandwiches on his place. "That's true, stupid Divination class, rubbish class if you ask me. Besides looked more like a sheep to me anyway."

"I think Divinations seems wooly if you ask me." Hermione said, finishing off her sandwich and taking a drink of her pumpkin juice. "A lot of guess work if you ask me. I think Arithmancy is a much better class, compare to it Divination is rubbish."

Ron frowned at her. "What are you talking about? You haven't been to Arithmancy yet?"

"Umm, well," Hermione stumbled, then grabbed her pumpkin juice and took a long drink. Then she put it down and instead of answering she stood grabbed her bag and slung it over shoulder. "Look there goes Hagrid we have his class now, let's hurry, I bit he'll show us something interesting." She hurried out of the Great Hall, Harry and Ron turned to each other.

"She is up to something." Ron said, standing, but not before he grabbed the last of his sandwiches. "I'm going to find out what."

"I'm sure she just read her Arithmancy book and thinks it looks better." Harry stood and grabbed his bag. "It's not like she's been to both classes at the same time no matter what that schedule has." He and Ron headed out the Great Hall Hermione had already disappeared.

"Yeah, it's not like she can split herself into or something." Ron said, then took a big bite of his sandwich, sweet corn fall out and onto his robes and the floor.

"Yeah, not even witches and wizards can split themselves into two pieces." Harry said. "You got corn on your robes by the way." He laughed as Ron tried to wipe it off only to drop more.

"Bloody hell." Ron cried. Harry laughed harder as they made their way out the front doors and into the bright sun, looking for Hermione; who had gotten out of sight already.

_A.N. I'm going to stop there, I know I said every lesson, but this went a bite longer than I though and wanted to go ahead and get the chapter up, COMC and Potions well be in the next chapter, and Sirius will get mentioned again next too. Hope you liked this chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_A.N. I deicded to make this chapter in Hermione's pov, it fit better than in Harry's I believe._

Chapter 5

Hermione was happy to get out of the castle into some fresh air, and it felt pretty good outside, not too hot and not too cold; just right with a nice breeze. She looked up at the sky to see a dark grey cloud covering the sun, Hermione frowned, wondering if it was going to storm, hopefully the rain at least held off until after class, or all her books would get wet. The grass was still a little damp from the rain last night as it was.

Hermione turned around to make sure Ron and Harry was coming, after a moment she saw them walk out the castle doors and down the front steps, Ron making a mess of himself with a sandwich in his hand.

Hermione shook her head and headed of toward Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures class. Ron was probably the reason Harry was late walking out the door, he wouldn't leave his food behind, she smiled as she thought of how her friend was always hungry and munching on something, she thought of Ron as something like a brother, maybe that's why they fought like cats and dogs, that thought made her smile, she had always wanted a sibling, it didn't mater rather it be a brother or sister just someone she could play with, being an only child it got lonely sometimes, mostly since she never really had any friends before Hogwarts, or friends they lasted anyway.

Having long teeth and bushy hair, along with being smart usually chased all her friends away, when Hermione was real little about 4; she had a friend named Lucy, she was a cute little girl with big blue eyes, long shiny blonde hair and a face that always had a smile on it, a nice cheerful little girl, she lived three houses down from Hermione so they were able to play together any time they wanted, but once they hit school age, Lucy meant some girls that were cute like her and who made fun of Hermione daily. Not wanting to be a target herself Lucy hung out with the girls and ignored Hermione while at school, but would play with her after, since the only other kid on the street was a rather large bully named Dudley, but then Lucy's parents moved to another neighborhood to be closer to her father's work and Lucy's sick grandmother.

After that the only time Hermione saw her once good friend was when she was ignoring her for all those other girls at school, that hurt her more than if Lucy would had joined in the bullying, to have her friend just stand and watch Hermione get teased on and bullied without stepping in to help; once she had looked up to Lucy pleading in her eyes for her to help make the girls stop the mean things they were saying, but all Lucy did was look away. Hermione knew then at that moment her and Lucy weren't friends anymore, and never would be again, she had lost the only friend she had ever had.

Hermione had now made it to Hagrid's hut, right by the edge of the Forbidden Forest, it was then Hermione spotted familiar faces and gave a scowl, Malfoy, , Crabb, Goyle and Parkinsons all stood by each other, acting like idiots as always, Hermione stood a little in the back, right by Hagrid's hut, trying to stay out of sight, cussing herself for being without Harry and Ron, if any of the Slytherins spotted her without her two best friends they would pound on her in a heart beat, will not actually, but they would bully her, just like all the girls and boys back in muggle school.

In a way the bullies where why Hermione loved to read and became so smart, none of the kids back in muggle school or here at Hogwarts went to the library, so Hermione would go there to get a break from being made fun of and it was then books became her friends, she would barrier herself in a book and it was like the world would just disappear. She could get lost in knowledges and history and everything was fine.

Hermione looked behind her again and grinned when she saw Harry and Ron making it down the sloppy lawn, good they were close enough to be in sight soon, all she had to do was stay out of sight until they got to her and maybe the Slytherins wouldn't see her; she hated hiding like a crowd something she was not, she never hide in muggle school she kept her head high and acted as if nothing bothered her, but right here right now with no Hagrid anywhere in sight it would be her against and class full of Slytheirns, since most the Gryffindors were behind Harry and Ron, she looked at who was there now, Neville would try to help if things got bad, so would Seamus and Dean the two Neville stood next too. But Hermione wouldn't want anything to happen to her friends if things got out of hand, but yet she wasn't go to hide all day to.

She looked back at Harry and Ron, and the Gryffindors behind them, they were close enough that the Slytherins wouldn't do much more than cry out names so she came around the hut and walked over and stood by Neville, and like she thought a few names were said, some whispers and points but nothing else.

"Hey, Hermione." Neville grinned at her, Hermione smiled back at her round friendly face.

"Neville," She greeted glad that her follow Gryffindor seemed to be in much better sprites since this morning.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Dean looked around Neville and asked. Hermione nodded in the back.

"They're coming, being slow though." Hermione answered.

Hermione thought back to the first time she meet Ron and Harry, she was so happy to find out there was such thing as a wizard world, and she was part of it, she thought that explained why she never fit in anywhere, she belonged to another world, she got all the school books and more to read up about it, she counted down the day until she would finally be headed off to the world she belonged to, but once she got here she found it was just the same as the muggle one it just had magic, and magical creatures.

When she meant Ron and Harry on the train they didn't hit it off well, yes that was probably mostly her fault bragging about what spells she could already do and what books she read front to back and remembered, but she was only trying to show she belonged. Hermione thought if she knew a lot no one would care she came from another world, but she was wrong no matter how much she learned and how good she did, they were a lot of prejudiced against her, it hurt a lot more than all the bullying in muggle school, they just made fun of her hair or being smart, they didn't attack her family were she came from or called her things like "dirty blood" which hurt a lot more than being called rabbit face and being asked if she wanted a carrot.

Ron hadn't been mean or prejudiced toward her when they first meant but he had been very rude, not wanting to be her friend, but not Harry, he may not had welcomed her with opened arms but he did send her apologetic looks when Ron was rude and stopped Ron from going too far when trying to get ride of her. Looking back now she can understand where Ron was coming from she came off nosey and bossy, instead of friendly and helpful like she was trying, but all that didn't matter now her and Ron were best friends, It was his hot tamper and protectiveness; she believed that kept most the bullying away, he was as protective of her as he was his own sister, something that touched Hermione. They argued and bickered one minute and was back to being friends the next, not even needing to say sorry, once the argument was over it was all forgotten. Just like a brother and sister.

Harry on the other head, her friendship with him tended to confuse her a lot, he was never rude to her in the beginning like Ron, and even greeted her in a friendly way, he was also protective of her, and tended to be even more so than Ron, she once thought she saw him as a brother, like she did Ron, but lately she often found herself laying in bed thinking of Harry, how sweet he was, funny, and charming, and then her thoughts would go to his good looks, and bright green eyes so full of life and mischief, he was the perfect mixer of both his parents, he had a prankster side and goofed off a lot like James Potter, but he also had that sweet and caring side of Lily Potter.

Hermione reached up and gripped the necklace she hide under her shirt, she hated keeping secrets from them, mostly Harry, he always told her everything, even things he couldn't tell Ron, and here she was keeping a huge secret from them both, from Harry, she had to though or else she wouldn't be able to take all the classes she was taking, and could be in big trouble if she told.

"Looks like it's going to rain us out if class." A familiar voice said suddenly next to her, Hermione smiled to herself and looked over to see Harry looking up at the sky.

"You play Quidditch when it rains." Hermione said. "So I'm sure class will go on in the rain."

Harry looked over at her and gave her that charming grin she loved so much and a wink, which made her face turn red for some reason. She didn't know if he was going to say something or not, but for a moment the two just stood and looked at each other, but then the sound of Ron's voice made them jump and turn they're head.

"Where the bloody hell is Hagrid?"

Before Ron could be answered Hagrid came from the other side of his hut. He gave them a smile and wave before turning to the whole class.

"Come on, now gather round." Hagrid called. "Got a real treat for you today, just follow me." He turned and headed back the way he had appeared, the class followed, and for one wild moment Hermione thought he was going to lead them into the forest, she even grabbed Harry's hand in fright, Harry gave it a small squeeze and let go, but then Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside of a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone, gather round the fence." Hagrid called, speaking louder than usual to be heard over a sudden rumble of thunder. "Now first thing you want to do is open your books-"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" Hagrid said.

"How do we open our books." Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster book of Monsters, it was bound shut with a length of silver and green rope.

"With your hands, Malfoy!" Ron called to him, scowling because he and the rest of the Gryffindors knew what he was doing, wanting to ruin Hagird's first class.

The Gryffindors snickered even though all their books were tied down by something and they had no idea how to open them without having their arms bitten off. Malfoy and the other Slytherins glared their way.

"Hasn't...hasn't anyone been able to open their books?" Hagrid asked, looking around with a frown. No one said anything and Hagrid's face fall, Hermione felt bad for her large friend.

"I have, Hagrid." Hermione spoke up, she pulled her untied book out, it went to snapping, but then she ran her hand down the spin of the book, and it stopped snapping at once and opened up for her. She smiled up at Hagrid who nodded at her.

"Yes, like Hermione did, you have to stork the spin." Hagrid announced and pointed at Hermione, the was a bit of lightning off in the distance.

"How did you know that?" Ron asked. "How do you know everything?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't know everything." She snapped. "Mrs. Potter is the one to figure it out and show me." She looked at Harry and smiled. "You were still asleep, but she figured it out one morning after my book nearly bit your dad's hand off." Harry snorted, wishing he could have seen that, but he did get lazy during the summer and sometimes slept all day, when he's Mum let him anyway.

"oh, how silly of us." Malfoy mocked. "We should have stroked them, oh way didn't I think of that?"

"I thought they were funny." Hagrid said.

"Oh, yes, real funny, tremendously funny." Malfoy said. "Really witty, giving us books that try to rip our hand off."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry suddenly yelled over to him, Malfoy glared at him and Harry glared right back.

"Don't tell, Draco to shut up, Potter!" Pansy cried. "He's right, no _real_ teacher would give students books that eat their hands-"

"Shut up, Parkinsons!" Hermione cried, glaring at her.

"Don't you tell her to shut up." Mafloy cried. "You have no right telling a purblood-"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" All the Gryffindors this time told Malfoy to shut up, Knowing where Malfoy's rant would led, all the Slytherins glared at them, but knew better to say anything since the Gryffindors had their wands in their hands, not pointing at anyone, but still the Slytherins got the message.

"Right, then." Hagrid said after a while. "You have your umm...books...now for the creature, after all this is Magical Creature class you much have a creature." Hagrid walked off, leaving them standing at the Paddcok.

"um...did he say creature." Malfoy mumbled to Goyle.

"Scared, Malfoy?" Dean snickered at him.

"Ohhhh, look." Lavender suddenly squealed, pointing to the other side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Hermione had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half-foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beast had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of those were held in Hagrids hands, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood.

"Hippogriffs!" Hermione and Harry said at the same time, they looked over at each other and smiled as the sky grew a bit darker.

"Bloody hell, look at those talons!" Ron cried.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Hagrid grinned. "Hippogriffs, they are." He rubbed his hands together. "So, if you want to come a bit nearer-"

No one moved; Hermione rolled her eyes and took a step forward followed by Harry, she looked behind to see Ron had not moved, so she grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the fence where her and Harry were.

"Now, first thing you got to know about the Hippogriff is they are a very proud lot." Hagrid said. "Easily offended they are. Don't never insult one. You always wait for the Hippogriff to make the first move." Hagrid stopped a moment then went on. "It's umm, polite you see, you have to show them respect, anyone tell me how you can do that."

Hermione raised her hand, Hagrid smiled and nodded to her.

"You have to bow to them." Hermione said.

"Right you are, Hermione." Hagrid smiled. "Ten points to Gryffindor, you just walk right up to them and bow; if it bows back you can pet them, if not..umm then you want to get away fast, cause the talons are sharp you see. Now who will like to try first?"

Most of the class back farther away; at the sound of the rumble of thunder, the sky darkening a little more, and being tethered to a fence with no way to get out of the storm the hippogriffs do not seem to be a happy bunch at the moment. But at Hagrid's pleading look, Harry stepped a bit closer.

"I'll do it." He said. A flash of lightning made the hippogriff roar back and open their wide wings as if trying to escape.

"Ohh, Harry, remember you're tea leaves." Lavender whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry ignored her and went to climb over the fence, but Hermione laid her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Harry, are you sure this is such a good idea." She asked when he looked at her questioningly. "It's about to storm and the Hippogriff already annoyed being tied up like that."

"I'll be fine, Hermione." Harry patted her hand, then climbed over the fence, Hermione felt her heart drop as he walked up to Hagrid and close to the hippogriff.

"Good, Man, Harry," Hagrid cried. "Now, we'll try Buckbeak." Hagrid turned and untied a grey hippogriff. "Just give a bow, that's it."

Harry stepped up a little closer, and gave a bow. By now it had started to rain a bit. Hermione wanted to turn away, close her eyes or something, but couldn't bring herself too, and when the Hippogriff did not bow back at first, she wanted to jump over the fence and push Harry out of the way. But then after a moment Buckbeak took a bow and Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"That's it, pet him now." Hagrid smiled, as Harry reached out and petted his beak, he bumped his hand with his beak as if he enjoyed it. "Look, he likes you, I think he'll even let you ride him now."

"What!" Harry cried as Hagrid pulled him around side of Buckbeak.

"No, Hagrid." Hermione said, and this time she did jump over the fence but it was too late, her feet had just touched the other side as Hagrid put Harry on top of Buckbeak and hit him, the hippogriff opened his wings and took off up in the air. Hermione watched with wide eyes as they got higher and higher, she turned her head as they flew over the castle and when she looked back they were out of sight.

After what seemed like hours a grey shape appeared in the sky as the rain got harder, Hermione sighed in relief as they got closer and then Buckbeak's talons touched the ground, Harry was smiling as he jumped off.

"That was wicked." He smiled, but Hermione wasn't listening she took off toward Harry and threw her arms around his neck and gripped him tight.

"I can't believe you did that!" She cried. "A broom is one thing, but a bloody hippogriff." There was a few snickers as the class laughed at her, and some remarks from the Slytherins, as Harry tried to gently remove Hermione's arm from around his neck.

"Hermione! People are watching." Harry said, face red as a Wealsey's hair.

Hermione let go and her face turned red too. "Sorry, I was just relived you are alright." Thunder rumbled as Harry rolled his eyes at her, though he didn't seem mad.

"Big deal!" Draco Malfoy's voice came over another rumbled of thunder. "I bet it's not hard at all, those things hardly look dangerous." He jumped over the fence and headed toward them.

"Now, Malfoy, stay back." Hagrid warned.

"If Potter can do it, I can." Malfoy boasted, then as he reached for Buckbeak, there was a loud rumble of thunder, startling the hippogriff, Buckbeak roared back, and as he brought his talons back down it sliced Malfoy's forearm, Malfoy cried out and stumbled back, Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back along with him, cause Buckbeak had roared back again, trying to break free from Hagrid's grip, thunder and lighting were scaring him, along with not liking getting wet; it was now raining pretty hard.

"No, Buckbeak." Hagrid tried to keep hold of the chain as Malfoy crawled away, holding on to his arm, in Buckbeak's fright he had knocked Malfoy down, he now had a cut across his head too, after getting hit again.

Then Buckbeak opened his wings wide, Harry knocked Hermione to the ground and covered her trying to keep Hermione from getting hit; she could hear the wood in the fence snapping as the other hippogriffs did the same as Buckbeak, then suddenly lightning stork a tree in the forest the tree made a loud bang as it hit the ground, Hermione could feel it shake, and students cried out as the hippogriff finally broke free and went running toward the forest, the frightened Hogwarts students went running behind Hagrid's hut to avoid them. Buckbeak was the last to join them as he broke free of Hagrid's hold and went running after them.

Harry raised up off Hermione since the danger was over, but they stayed laying on the ground, in the mud; his arms around her shoulders her leaning up against him, as they looked around, Ron ran through the broken fence when he came out from behind Hagrid's hut and ran over toward them to make sure they were okay, Hagrid was standing there in shock as lightning flashed again, the only sounds besides the rain, and thunder was Malfoy's cried as in lay in the mud holding his slashed up arm.

"Hagrid!" Hermione cried, making Harry grip her tighter. "You have to take him to the hospital wing, get Madam Pomprey to fix his arm."

Hagrid blinked as if he did not understand then nodded and said "right you are" he ran over scooped Malfoy and ran toward the castle.

The fact that Malfoy got hurt in Care of Magical Creatures class was all that was talked about over the next few days, and Malfoy was not seen anywhere. Hermione had a feeling Malfoy's injuries was a lot less worse than he was probably making them out to be, Harry and Ron agreed with her when she brought it up one night in the common room. But like Harry pointed out if he was not much they could do about it, they wouldn't be able to prove it. Hermione just hoped Hagrid didn't get in any trouble. Malfoy was bound to blame him.

All the classes Hermione was taking was already taking a toll on her, too many, too much homework and too little sleep was making her snappy at everyone, even Harry, who just bushed it off and make a joke about it, she almost threw her potion book at Ron one night during homework when he asked if it was that time of the month when she snapped about something he said, her and Ron was bickering a lot more these days, since Crockshanks seem set on eating Scabbers.

All top of that Snape's mood had grown nastier since Lupin's arrival and Malfoy's injuries, one day in class he made them brew a Shirking Solution than wanted to test Neville's on his pet toad, but thankfully Hermione had helped him, and the potion worked only for her to lose ten points from Gryffindor for "helping a follow student cheat on school work."

Yes this year was turning out to be one of the worst, if you don't count the near death parts in the last two years. Hermione was starting to wonder why she thought taking so many classes was a good idea, she was snapping at her friends, not getting enough sleep or food, since she had to rush through meals to get started on all the homework she had, and had no free time to herself. And Sirius Black was still out their roaming free and after her best friend, last news they heard about him was a couple of days ago when Dean showed Harry that Black and been spotted in a village not far from Hogsmeade. Harry didn't seem worried, but the news made Hermione have even less sleep than she was getting now. Then came the news that Hagrid could be getting in trouble over Malfoy. Seamus had reported (having learned from spending a night cleaning bed pans in detention) Malfoy sr had been to see Draco in the hospital wing where Mafloy still was putting on a show of still being hurt, and after leaving Mafloy sr was heading up to see Dumbledore.

But thankfully it was Friday, tonight Hermione might skip doing work and go to bed early caught up on sleep then spend her Saturday doing her homework, maybe even get it done in time to have Sunday free to do as she wished.

Hermione was for the first time relived that the day went by fast, the last class of the day happened to be their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Lupin as their teacher. Something she was really looking forward to. Knowing Lupin already; she knew he was going to be a good teacher, and just maybe they'll finally learn something useful from that class.

Lupin wasn't there when they first arrived, so Ron, Hermione and Harry took seats in front and pulled out their books and waited. As they chatted quietly to one another Lupin appeared he smiled vaguely as he laid his battered old briefcase on his desk, and looked around the class. He looked a lot better than he had when Hermione saw him on the school train so she figured he must have been sick that night.

"Good afternoon," Lupin greeted the class. "Would you please put your books back in your bags, you will not need them for today's lesson, as it is the last class before the weekend I thought we could start out by doing something more fun than reading from a text-book."

The class broke into excited mumbles as everyone stuffed their books back in their bags, but didn't talk long, too eager to see what Lupin had planned.

"Great!" Lupin said. "Now if you'll follow me, we need not to use the class room today either." Smiling at the looks of confusion on the students face Lupin walked around his desk and headed toward the door, Harry, Ron and Hermione, then Neville hurried to catch up with him. Lupin lead the class down the hall and to the staffroom. Which was empty except one teacher; Snape who snarled as the class enter.

As Lupin went to close the door, Snape got to his feet. "Leave it open, Lupin. I wish not to witness this. He made his way to the door then turned around, snarl on his face. "I think, Lupin, I will do the good thing and warn you about a couple of people this class contains."

"Oh really, how...thoughtful." Lupin narrowed his eyes at Snape just the slightest.

"Oh yes, one of those students is none other than the-boy-who-lived himself." Snape glanced at Harry then back to Lupin. "I'm sure you know this already, but Potter is nothing but a copy of his father, so he tends not to lesson to the simple of instructions and if you do not watch him closely, may just end up blowing up your class room." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm to stop him from replying to Snape, that and along with the look Lupin sent him, Harry stayed silent, but did give Snape a nasty glare.

"There is also Potter's two side kicks, Ron Weasley, whom thinks he only has to to do whatever Potter does, and says."

"Do not." Ron cried out, but was ignored by the two teachers.

"Then there is Harry's little girlfriend Hermione Granger, who likes to answer questions by repeating word for word from text books and cheat by giving classmates like Neville Longbottom who couldn't wip his wand without blowing it up the answers."

"Severus," Lupin spoke up, "If you are done getting kicks by insulting children, I do have a class to teach." Lupin motioned out the door. "You are wasting my time, and I happen to believe Neville will do nicely in my class without Hermione's help and Harry and Ron as Hermione is a smart girl, I'm sure she doesn't just memorize text books."

Snape snarled at Lupin and left without a word, Lupin shut the door shaking his head. "I do believe he needs to get out in the sun more, maybe it would be in a better mood if he left the dungeons once in a while." Lupin said, and the class snickered, but their snickers was cut short by the sudden wobble of an old wardrobe.

"Looks like our little boggart friend is eager for us to get started." Lupin smiled as he made his way up front and stood in front of the wobbling wardrobe. "Now who can tell me what a boggart is." Hermione raised her hand and Lupin nodded at her.

"It's a shape-shifter." Hermione said. "It take shape of whatever people fear the most."

"That is right, Hermione, ten points to Gryffindor." Lupin said. "And if that is how it is written word for word in the text-book I assigned you, I think I should complain to the writter." Hermione grinned a little. "Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" Hermione raised her hand, and Lupin smiled a little. "Okay, Hermione."

"No one knows." She said. "Since the boggart takes form of what we fear its form is different to everyone, depending on our worst fears."

"Ten more points." Lupin said. "Now, we do have advantage over a boggart, Harry can you tell me what that is."

Harry looked startled a bit at being called out, he frowned in thought a moment before answering. "Er-too many people in the room for it to know what shape to take."

"Ten points for you too, Harry." Lupin grinned. "Yes, that is the reason it's always better to tackle a boggart while with one or more people along for the tackling. There is a simple spell that will take care of a boggart, yet it requires force of mind, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape you find amusing.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me please...riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" The class repeated.

"Good, now Neville this is where you'll come in." Lupin turned to Neville. "Can you tell me what you most fear, so we know what the boggart may take shape of." Neville's face turned red and he mumbled.

"Professor Snape." He said, Lupin frowned a moment, then at seeing Neville's embarrass look patted him on the back.

"Yes, Snape can be rather frightening can't he." Lupin said, "I do believe you live with your grandmother." Neville looked confused at the change of topic.

"Er...yeah." Neville said.

"Do me a favor and as I open the wardrobe and the boggart steps out, I would like you to think about your grandma's clothing, the green dress she wears, her her hat and her hand bag she is never without, can you do that?" Neville nodded. "Good." Lupin turned and opened the door. Neville stepped back as what looked like Snape stepped out. "Think of what I said, Neville."

Neville frowned a moment, but then the class burst out laughing as Snape suddenly wore Augusta Longbottom's clothes, right down to the hat and hand bag.

"Remember the spell Neville." Lupin called.

"Riddikulus!" Neville cried, pointing his want at the boggart, there was a bang and it turned toward Ron, and was suddenly a giant spider, Ron cried out, but then pointed his wand and yelled the spell and the boggart turned to Parvati and was suddenly a mummy. And on and on it went, until it turned to Harry, but before he got to do anything Lupin stepped in front of it and it turn in to what looked like a full moon, Lupin yelled the spell and forced the boggart back into the wardrobe.

"I think that is enough for today, the bell will be ringing soon. And you still have to return to the class room to pick up your bags." Lupin said, and the class groaned. "For homework write me a foot of parchment about the boggart, what form it can take and how to get rid of it."

Just then the bell rung and the class headed out and down the hall toward the DADA classroom where their bags was, good thing this had been the last class of the day or they all would have been late for the next one.

People were talking about what their boggarts was, and when Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the class to grab their bags, to their shock Lupin was already there and sitting behind his desk.

"How on earth did you make it here before everyone!" Hermione demanded before she could stop herself.

"Fred and George aren't the only ones to ever find secret passages through the castle, Hermione." Lupin grinned at her. Hermione's face turned red as she made her way to get her bag, which split with all the weight of the books.

"Dang it." She cried, bending to pick up her bag, Harry and Ron went to help, but she told them to go on, she'll meet them in the common room. As she was cleaning up ink from her broken ink bottle with a spell, Parvati and Lavender were talking in whispers behind her as they gathered their things.

"Why do you think, Professor Lupin is scared of orbs." Lavender whispered to Parvati so Lupin wouldn't hear.

"I think it was a full moon not an orb." Parvati whispered back as they walked out.

Hermione was just vanishing the broken glass of her ink bottle with a spell, repaired her ripped bag and shoved the last of her things in it. She was going to have to see if she couldn't get all the spilled ink off her Ruins homework she started instead of goinglunch, if not she was going to have to start all over and that would put her behind and no finishing it all by Sunday.

She almost made it to the door when what Parvati and Lavender was saying suddenly hit her, and she gasped and turned around and looked at Lupin, who was doing something odd, he had his wand at his temple and was pulling a long silvery something out of his head, Hermione frowned and watched as Lupin put it in a vile and capped it, he looked over and saw Hermione watching him, and gave her a wink.

"Just a little something I think James will find funny." Lupin said and put the vile in his desk draw. "You better run along now, don't want Snape to think you're roaming the castle up to know good, now do we?" He smiled.

"No, sir." Hermione said.

"Have a good evening then, Hermione." Lupin.

"You too, Professor." Hermione turned back around and headed out the door, a million things going through her mind at once, and thoughts of getting any sleep tonight went out the window.

_AN I hope it was good, and you liked a little bit on how life was for Hermione, before Hogwarts._

_And sorry if Lupin might have seem a little OOC to you, but with James still alive, I thought Lupin would be a little more like the playful and teasing one we saw in Snape's memory in Order of the Phoenix, in the book anyway, I tried to make him more like that Lupin._

_Anyway hope you like it, and they'll probably be a big time gap in the next chapter, just to warn you._


	6. Chapter 6

disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter.

He's the next chapter, hope it's good:-)

Chapter 6

The last of the summer days seemed to fly by, and Autumn came with a vengeance; one day was nice and sunny, then the next was cold and windy, and like the three friends thought Draco Malfoy was nursing his wounds for all he could get. He stayed in the hospital wing for nearly a month, then Madam Pomfrey finally got sick of his moaning and winning and told him if he wasn't well enough to leave the infirmary then there was nothing else she could do and he would have to go to St. Mungo's where they are better trained to handle such injuries; Malfoy was in class the very next day.

He had a bandage on his head and arm in a sling when he walked into potions, and Snape who had become even meaner and nastier after hearing of Neville's boggart had decided to separate the three of them; to top it off they were made to sit by Slytherins. Harry by Theodore Nutt who done nothing but snarl at Harry all through potions and Ron was made to set by Pansy Parkinsons who held her nose all through class as if she thought Ron stunk.

But Hermione got the worst seat. She was stuck sitting next to Malfoy and the first time he walked into class all bandaged up, Snape made Hermione cut up all his dandelion roots, slice his worms and mix and stir and basically make the potion for him. At one time Hermione had turned her head to check on her own potion and when she wasn't looking Malfoy threw something into his and when it blew up all over them covering them in green gonk Snape gave her three days ditention and marked her potion as Malfoy's and his as her's giving her a bad grade for the first time in any class since she started school muggle or wizard. After class Hermione had disappeared for hours and when she finally reappeared her eyes was red and puffy. Harry had never wanted to deck Snape as much as he did at that moment.

And as they feared Hagrid was going to get in trouble over the whole thing, he didn't lose his job, but he did get a warning by Fudge himself he was on probation, one more hurt student could lose him his teaching job, though he would still be gamekeeper, but as Hagrid told Harry and his friends one day during tea, it wouldn't be the same after being a teacher. And to top that off, he had a hearing to go to over Buckbeak, they could barley hear him for his was crying about Buckbeak, who could be killed if found guilty. The three promised to help Hagrid, even be a witness if need be. Buckbeak didn't mean to attack Malfoy it was an accident the storm had just scared him and Hagrid had told him to stay back, it was his own fault he didn't listen. Until it was over all Care of Magical Creature classes had been canceled.

"This is turning out to be one crumby year." Ron mumbled as they headed back to the castle in sober moods.

The class Harry begun to hate most, and wondered if it was possible to hate more than potions, was Divinations, Professor Trelaweny, predicted his death in ever class, it had gotten to the point where the other class mates, all but Lavender and Parvati; who thought the sun rose and set on Trelawney; thought it was getting a bit old, and one by one the class had started to ignore it, in favor of doing their work. Which they soon found boring, considering no one not even Trelawaney's two pets could make any real predictions, and Harry begun to wonder if Trelawney could or even knew what she was doing. Hermione had started using that hour to catch up on her other school work, and Ron and Harry; what started with just making up predictions turned into a game of who can make up the silliest ones.

As the day went on, Harry noticed a change in Hermione, she became more snapper, she had bags under her eyes, as if she wasn't getting any sleep and looked as if she had lost a little weight; Harry figured it had something to do with her lake of appearance at meal times. Ron too had noticed Hermione's change, and that worried Harry even more, when Ron noticed something it had to be bad. Both friends voiced their concern to Hermione, but she just laughed it off, then snapped at them. Oh yeah, she was having pretty bad mood swings also. For fear of being yelled at they decided not to comfort their friend anymore, but were secretly looking out for her, well, mostly Harry who began to take meals out of the Great Hall and carry to her in the common room and watched her to make sure she ate it while she worked.

And for the first time in her life Hermione seemed to be behind in school work, with all the extra classes she was taking, the bigger work load the teachers gave to third years, along with having to do Draco's working during potions had Hermione falling behind pretty bad, she almost took Harry's head off one day when he suggested for her to drop some of her classes.

"Come, on Hermione, you're going to make yourself sick." Harry had said. "Drop the useless ones, maybe muggle studies. You already know all there is about muggles."

"No class is useless, Harry." Hermione nearly screamed, before slamming her books closed and standing up. "Learning isn't useless." She grabbed her book and headed up the dorm steps.

Harry wondered if he should talk to someone about Hermione, maybe Professor McGonagall perhaps, in the end he sent a letter to his Mum, thinking if anyone could understand what was happening to Hermione it would be her; his Mum seemed to understand everything. Though this time she wasn't very helpful she had written back a letter saying this was something Hermione had to over come, she had to realize herself that she was hurting herself and see she can't do it all. But she did urge Harry to keep an eye on her and make sure she got plenty to eat, even if there wasn't much he could do to make sure she slept.

The last two weeks of September Ron and Hermione stopped talking to each other, fighting over Ron's rat and Hermione's mouse who seemed to hate each other, Ron accused Crockshanks of having it end for Scabbers. Hermione laughed at the idea and told Ron cats chase rats, that;s what they do, maybe she should think about getting a cage for Scabbers and keeping him up in the boy's dorm, Ron replayed maybe she should keep Crockshanks shut up in the girl's dorm, Scabbers had been here first, and he suggest next year Hermione leave Crockshanks at home he'll chain him to the Whopping Willow, that comment made Hermione so made she broke the tip of the quill she was using to do her ruins homework, then she burst into tears and flee up to the girl's dorm.

"Bloody hell." Ron had looked the way Hermione had gone with wide eyes. "She's never cried on me before, and I've said worst things than threaten her cat."

"It's not only that." Harry said. "She taking on too much, Hermione is stressed out." He nodded to the pile of books and parchment Hermione left. It was so high they could barely see each other on each end of the table. "Everything is getting to her."

"Poor girl." Ron frowned as he looked at the pile of books Harry nodded to. "She's going to drive herself crazy."

By the time October first got there is had turned bitter cold, winter seemed to be early this year, though Harry wonder if it wasn't just the of the dementors being there making it feel so cold, they sure did made him shiver every time he saw one flout by the front gate. He sure didn't fence having another fainting spell cause of them either.

One cold morning in the being of October Harry was rudely awake by Oliver Wood, the Quiddtich team captain, "Come on,, Mate, Quidditch starts in a few weeks, we have to practice more then we have been." Harry groaned and opened his eyes, the had held Quidditch try outs and practice since the last week in September. Wood was determined to win this year.

Though still doozy Harry got up, got dressed and headed down to the pitch. But the moment he walked outside as soon as the bitter cold air hit him in the face, he was awake. The practiced went well, and he was happy to get back in out of the wind and cold.

October was turning about to be a pretty cold month, with a lot of rain and wind, one morning Harry woke up freezing cold, and looked to see Peeves the castle poltergeist thought it was funny to take the covers off him during the night, he snapped at him, then had to go retrieve his blanket from a corner where Peeves had thrown it; while trying to not wake his dorm mates. When he had grabbed his cover and was heading back to his bed, movement outside caught his eye, Harry walked over to the window and peeped out, and there down on the grounds looked to be a big black dog, Harry frowned and looked harder.

"Buddy," He whispered, it looked like the dog he had fed all summer, but he shock the though, probably just a look-alike that belong to a wizard in the village. As Harry looked he could have swore a tiny furry shape like a cat came up to the dog, then a large shape that looked like a stag, Harry frown, thinking of his dad's form, he turned to grab his glasses to see better, but when he got them on his face all shapes had disappeared. Harry shook it off as being sleepy, and dark shadows playing tricks on his eyes. He climbed back in bed, covered up, and fell asleep almost instantly, by the next morning all thoughts of what he saw was forgotten.

Remus Lupin was quickly becoming the favorite professor ever at Hogwarts, everyone, but the Slytherins adored him, students talked about him where ever Harry and his friends went, how they loved his fun lessons, how he was the first teacher to actually allow them to bring dark creature to class and let them get hands on learning, he was friendly, not too strict, and was almost like one of the students, Harry and his friends made sure they were on time for every class.

But one time, Harry was running late because of a suddenly Quidditch training Oliver Wood called during lunch, so still in Quiddtich robes, broom in hand, and very tired. With his stomach rumbling, Harry ran down the corridor toward Gryffindor tower, threw his boom on his bed, grabbed his books and headed back toward class, not having time to put on his school robes, he finally made it to the DADA class ten minutes after it had started. He threw open the door, apology on his lips.

"So sorry, I'm late-" But he stopped short of his sentence, because it was not Remus Lupin sitting behind the desk it was Severus Snape.

"You're late, Potter." Snape snapped, without even looking up from the papers he was going throw. "Class begin ten minutes again, that's ten points from Gryffindor, now take a seat before I take more."

"It's not my fault I am late." Harry said. "And where's Professor Lupin?"

"Really, not your fault." Snape looked up with a snarl. "I do believe it is your place to get yourself here on time, now take a seat."

"But, Professor Lupin-"

"It's not really your concern where Lupin is now is it Potter, have a seat." Snape snapped. "And that will be ten more points for not being in school robes, just cause you're the star of the Gryffindor team dose not mean you can go around in Quidditch robes."

Not wanting to lose anymore points Harry went and sat down next to Ron and Hermione, and got out his books. He looked to Hermione and she answered before he even asked.

"He said at the start of class that Professor Lupin is sick." Hermione said. "He's taking his place the next couple of days while he recovers."

"No talking." Snape ordered. "Now Potter you should have you book turned to page 324 and start writing a three-foot long easy on werewolves."

Harry looked back at Hermione. "We haven't gotten that far."

"Snape doesn't care, the class already been there it." Hermione said. "Ron has a detention."

"What-?

"I said no talking, don't make me separate you three in this class too." Snape said. "That's ten points each for talking, now get to reading and no talking."

The rest of class we spent in silence as Snape went through work lupin had graded complaining about the grades he gave students.

Two weeks before Halloween Professor McGonagall had announced their Hogmeade permissions slips were do by that friday, and Harry remembered he had not turned his in yet, everything going on made him forget. So when friday came around, Harry grabbed his slip out of his trunk, made sure it was signed and handed it in to him.

Later that night Hermione, Harry and Ron sat around the fireplace in their favorite armchairs; Hermione of course having a pile of books and parchment in her lap, and was writing away on something. But Harry noticed she kept looking up at him a she wrote as he looked through the latest Quidditch Magazine.

"Okay, Hermione, what is it?" Harry finally demanded, not able to take it any longer.

. "Well." Hermione paused. "Ever since I saw you turn in you Hogsmeade permission slip to McGonagall, I've been thinking. Maybe it isn't such a good thing for you to go."

"What?" Harry demanded.

"I mean with Black on the loose and all." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I'll be fine." Harry said. "My parents didn't think it was too dangerous."

"That was before Black was sighted near by, Harry." Hermione said.

"I doubt Black is going to be in Hogsmeade, Hermione." Ron cut in. "Too many people, he'll want to stay hidden, out of sight, so he doesn't get caught, and besides we'll be with Harry-"

"Come off it, Ronald." Hermione snapped. "You think Black isn't going to go after Harry just because we're with him. You think he's going to see us and think, oh no, I better not mess with him he's got two thirteen year old untrained wizards with him. I won't stand a chance."

"That's not what I meant." Ron said. "I meant he isn't going to want to attack Harry unless he's alone, so there would be no witness-"

"He didn't care about witnesses when he blew up a whole street fall of muggles to get to the Pettigrew guy." Hermione snapped back.

"That's enough." Harry said. "Look, I'm not missing Hogsmeade because some crazed killer is supposedly after me, besides we don't even know if the sightings are true, I doubt even the craziest guy would risk dememtors to go after one person."

"But, Harry-"

"Hermione, lets drop it." Harry said. "We have a while yet, besides, I have Quiddtich first, that's what I need to worry about right now."

The morning of the Quidditch match Harry woke very early, he lay there a moment wondering why, then realized; it was because of Peeves blowing in his ear, he glared up at the Poltergeist.

"That's the second time you woke me before I needed to wake." He said. Peeves just his tongue out at him, then flouted through the dorm door, cackling. "Bloody Git." Harry laid back down, but after an hour or so of listening to thunder, pounding of rain, and slit hitting the castle windows, Harry realized there was no falling back to sleep, so he got up, and headed out the dorm to the common room, grabbed Crockshanks by the tail as he went stopping his from entering the dorm, then sat down in one of his favorite armchairs by the fire, and though he loved Quidditch he wasn't looking forward to playing it in that nasty weather.

After a while of sitting staring at the fire in the common room thinking about things, he decided to go down for breakfast and wait for the rest of the team to get there. He only had to sit along in the Great Hall for about thirty minutes until the team started to arrive, after forty everyone but Oliver Wood was there, once everyone eat, they decided to head to the match realizing Oliver must have skipped eating and went on down.

And they were right once they entered the locker room, Oliver was already dressed in his Qudditch robes walking back and forth.

"Where they bloody hell have you all been?" Oliver demanded. The team frowned at him.

"You might be super human, Oliver." Fred said.

"But us normal wizard do need to eat to keep our strength up." George said, Oliver rolled his eyes, as there was a crack of thunder.

"You shouldn't have taken so long." Oliver said. "We need to go over a new plan, we're not playing Slytherin I was informed just an hour ago, it'll be Hufflepuff."

"But Why?" Angelina Johnson demanded.

"Malfoy said he wasn't held enough yet to play." Oliver rolled his eyes. "You know after the Hippogriff attack, he's catching arm is too sore for it to fair for him to try to catch the Snitch."

"well, I've never heard something so-so, stupid in all my life." Katie Bell cried out.

"And since when was it called a catching arm." Harry said. "You don't catch the Snitch you snatched it out of the air."

"He's faking to get out of playing in this weather is what he's doing." Fred scowled. "Bloody Git."

"Yeah, well, nothing we can do about, let's just go over my plan and get out on the feld."Oliver said.

After changing the spent the rest of the time before the match going over and making new plans for Hufflepuff, though no one seem too worried since last time they played them Harry caught the sntich within seconds. When they were doesn't they all headed out to the patch where the nasty storm was still going strong. And after a few minutes into the match Harry soon realized that it was not only raining but was icy as well, yes not a very good day for Qudditch.

After and hour in the match Oliver called for a time out so they could warm up their freezing hands. And Harry had to wipe off the his glasses which kept fogging up and getting rain drops blocking his view.

"Bloody glasses." Harry mumbled. "I'll never see the snitch with these things."

Just then Hermione came raining into the locker room holding a Gryffindore banner over her head.

"Harry, Ron was complaining you haven't caught the snitch yet and ended the game." Hermione said. "He wants out of this weather and I had a thought. Let me see your glasses."

Harry handed them to her she lowered the banner and pulled out her wand and typed them and said a spell. "Here they should repel water now." She said hold them out to Harry, then turned and disappeared back out into the weather.

Not long after that the game started again, and after fifty minutes into it Harry found the snitch, but so did the Hufflepuff Seeker Cedric Diggory, saw it too, him and Harry where running or rather flying neck to neck both reaching for the snitch, but Harry was in the lead, and as he reached out his fingers were almost touching it, when something caught his eye, over toward the forest he saw what looked like his dog.

"Buddy?" Harry said, dropping his arm, then out came a large black stag. "What in the world-"

Suddenly he felt colder, and heard a women screaming and then everything went black.

Next thing he knew Harry woke to a familiar voice shouting and someone was next to him holding his hand, he looked to the left and saw Hermione, she looked as if she had been crying.

"The Ministry should hae asinged someone to keep watch on those damn dementors, my son was almost killed." Harry looked the other way to see his dad yelling at Dumbledore.

"Believe me I did not want them here no more than you do, but Fudge is determind for them to stay." Dumbeldore said. "What I am most curious about is how you got here so fast, I just sent an Owl to your home just a fw minutes ago."

"I had bunisse in the area." James waved his hand. "We are talking about my son here."

"Do not worry, I made sure the dementors we no longer be able to come into school grounds again." Dumbledore.

"They better not." James snarled. "Or I might just take my son home."

Harry turned to Hermione. "What's going on?"

"Thank Merlin you're awake." Hermione jumped up. "You were attacked by dementors again, they made you fall off your broom almost fifty feet, we all thought you were dead. Ron was in here, but left a little while ago, said he'll be back though."

Harry nodded and turned his head to the other side just as his dad walked up to his bed.

"How you feel kiddo?" He tried to give Harry a grin.

"A bit sore." Harry answered, he never saw his dad look so serious before. james nodded and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"You sure did give your old man a scare." James said. "Don't worry about the broom, your Mother and I will get you a new and better one, the most important thing is your okay."

"My broom." Harry asked.

"It fly into the whopping Willow." Hermione said.

Harry laid back and groaned, James chuckled at him, and not long after that had to leave, saying he better get home and let Harry's mum know she was alright before she came blasting her way into the castle.

Hogsmeade Weekend happened to fall on Halloween, After spending nearly a week in a hospital bed Harry was happy to get out of the castle and once they came back they would be having the big Halloween feast, Ron thought it was like a double treat. Got out of School a few hours just to come back to a big feast. Harry couldn't help but secretly agree. And Hogsmeade was a blast, they went to the post office and saw all the color coded owls, Hermione found them fastening, they went to Zoko's where they saw Fred and George loaded down with stuff, they ran into Ginny and her friends at Honeydukes, she gave them a quick hello, as she was going out when they were coming in, the last thing they went to was the Three Broomsticks, and there is where the fun stopped.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had a Butterbear in the Three Broomsticks before heading back up to the castle loaded with Honeydukes sweets, by the time they made it, it was time to head into the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

A few hours later with their bellies full and after having a great time at the Halloween feast they all headed up to Gryffindore castle. But to their surprised they were stopped by a crowd of Gryffindors leading up the staircase to the picture of the Fat Lady.

"What's going on." Ron demanded. Ginny came hurrying to them from her spot on the stairs.

"That Fat Lady was attacked, " She said. "And she gone from her picture and it's ripped all up."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, Harry frowned and Ron said. "Who would attack a bloody picture?"

"Out of the way, out of the way!" Dumbledore came hurrying over along with Snape, Percy Weasley (who must have went and got the teachers) and McGonagall.

"It's true." McGonagall cried in shock. "But who on earth-"

"It was Sirius Black." A voice said, they looked over to see Peeves poking his head out of another picture. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in without the password. If it wasn't for the stag by his side stopping him, why I bit there wouldn't be a bit of the Fat LAdy's portrait left."

"Stag?" Harry demanded, and he felt McGonagall, Snape, Dumbeldore, and his two friend turn and look at him.

_AN I'm stopping it there, hope it was good, but don't worry, Fred and George will give Harry the Map, but I figured with his parents alive his Hogsmeade slip would have gotten signed._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter: 7

Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryfindors back into the Great Hall; since there was no way to get into their common room while the Fat Lady was gone. Harry, Hermione and Ron gathered around the front of the Gryffindor. They were not talking, all though their follow house mates around them were whispering, but Harry wasn't listening. When everyone had turned to Harry and stared, he felt his face go hot, and after a moment he snapped out. "What are you looking at me for, I can't turn into a stag." He refused to voice what everyone was thinking, what his gut feeling was telling him.

Now he had a lot of thoughts running through his head all at once,. He couldn't understand why his dad would be with someone who was supposed to be after him. Unless Sirius Black wasn't really after him, then why would he be here, who at Hogwarts was he after, Snape was a pretty hated person, it wouldn't surprise him if he had angered someone so much they broke out of prison to come after him, but Snape wouldn't be in Gryffindor tower, Harry didn't know if the other Professors or Heads of House even knew where each common room was. Wouldn't make sense to keep their location secret if they knew or maybe that was just to keep students out of each other's houses and trouble and rowdiness down.

Harry didn't really care, but he didn't think Black was after Snape, or he would have gone to his classroom, office or the Slytherin common room, but did Black know where it was. Was Black a Slytehrin, just cause he was supposedly a crazed killer, didn't mean he was. Harry knew all bad guys didn't come from one house, Pettigrew had been Gryffindor after all. Black seemed smart, maybe he had been a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, who knows.

Harry wondered if his dad wasn't working undercover for the Ministry, acting as if he was helping Black only to lead him into a trap and capture him, but Harry doubted that, his father was the hex first ask questions later kind of person when it came to catching dangerous criminals. Though dad has gone undercover. He once used Polyjuice Potion and a fake name to get "connections" in Knockturn Ally to catch an illegal potion selling ring; it took almost two years of getting the right connections and meeting the man in charge of that, another year to get the proof to make a cause enough for the Aurors to go in for an arrest and even then his dad was itchy to just stun them all and cart them off to Azkaban while to await a trial.

So no, being with Sirius Black his dad had to really be helping him, but why, did he threaten him or his Mum. James Potter would do anything to keep them safe, Harry knew that, or was there a chance Sirius Black happened to be innocent, and his dad was helping him get proof, but what proof would be in Gryffindor tower. Harry needed to find out, he needed to make sure his dad didn't get in any trouble, it would just crush his Mum if her husband got himself thrown in Azkaban.

"I have sent Professors Sprout and Professors Flitwick to check on the other two houses, Professor Snape has already assured me the Slytherins are fine and in no danger." Dumbledore Suddenly spoke up, making everyone go silent and jar Harry of his thoughs. Just as well, he was beginning to give himself a headache anyway.

"Now, the teachers and I need to conduct a search of the castle. Hagrid has already been sent to check the ground and forest, for any signs of Black or a stag." Dumbledore said. For a moment his eyes glanced at Harry, before turning away and going on. "I'm afraid that you are all stuck here for the night, as we have yet to find the Fat Lady nor do we have time to find a portrait willing to take her place to let you in the common room. Now I will magically lock the entrance doors from the outside, Professor Lupin will be standing guard on the outside of the doors, I have asked Madam Pomfery to stay in here just in case someone becomes ill or hurt, and I ask the Perfects to help keep an eye out, Madam Pomfrey and the Head Boy, are both in charge listen to them." Dumbeldore paused to let that sink in.

"I also have the Ghost on alert and passing by the Great Hall ever now and then, I ask them to come get me right away if any sign of a disturbance." Dumbeldore said. "I do not think you all are in any danger, nor do I think Black will show up here, but I will not take chances when it comes to the safety of the students at this school. I ask for you to behave, and try to get some sleep."

He turned to go, but then turned back around with a small smile. "Oh yes, I forgot you'll be needing-" He waved his wand and at once all the house tables seem to disappear and dozens of purple sleeping bags appeared; two rolls on each side. "Now, it's like one big sleepover." Dumbledore nodded. "Good night." He then turned and walked out taking the Professors with him. Once the doors were closed and the sound of locks heard everyone one broke out talking again.

"Now, now." Percy Weasley, the head boy spoke up. "Let's do as the Headmaster says, get into the sleeping bags, everyone-quiet-quiet."

"QUIT!" Madam Pomfery shouted. "Thank you, now as Percy was saying, let's do what the Headmaster asked, and try to get some sleep. I want the girls to get in the sleeping bags on the left, and boys the right, no talking please." At first no one listened but then. "Do not make me have to give a bad report to Professor McGonagall."

That got everyone going, Harry and Ron bid a goodnight to Hermione and climb in sleeping bags on the right, Within minutes Harry could hear Ron's snores and other boy's light breathing, letting him know the people around him were falling asleep, but Harry couldn't sleep, all the things came rushing back to his thoughts.

He started wondering if his dad and Sirius hadn't been friends in school, maybe that's why he was helping him, maybe Sirius had been a Gryffindor too, Harry had to find out, they had to be files or something around the school old detention records, something. It just strike Harry how little he knew about his parents' time at Hogwarts, they didn't say much, told some of the same stories over and over they stuff his dad and Lupin got up to in school along with their friends, but it was never told who the other friends were. Maybe that's why maybe the other was Sirius Black.

Harry decided he needed to find out to keep his dad out of trouble, he told himself it was for his Mum, he was too angry at his dad at the moment to care what happen to him, but deep down he knew, but didn't want to admit it was for his dad too. Finding out what his parents did in school seem to be the key to finding out what was going on now.

The next day everything was put back in order, when the sun rose the doors to the Great Hall was opened, and one by one students woke and was allowed to head back to their common room to shower and change (they found a replacement for the Fat Lady, a portrait of some grumpy witch who snapped at anyone wanting in the common room) and then head back to the Great Hall for breakfast, as the house tables had all been put back in place.

Harry was by himself when he headed back for a quick bowl of cereal, being Sunday, Ron decided to sleep more once he walked back in the dorm, and fell down on his bed, and started snoring, and Hermione was taking a shower, he assumed anyway, she hadn't said when going up the dorm, and wasn't down when he came back to head to the Great Hall.

After his quick bowl of cereal Harry headed to the library, thinking there would be the best place to start an investigation on what former kids did when they were in school, and as he hoped Madam Pinch was already in there at her desk checking off returned library books from a list, Harry walked right up to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Harry figured if he was polite, she would be more willing to help him. Madam Pince did indeed look at Harry a little surprised, then put her list down and pushed up her glasses.

"Yes?" She demanded. Madam Pince was an older witch. Harry guessed probably in her sixties or seventies, tail, thin, her hair looked like a muggle witch wig, little kids would wear on Halloween, black with gray-sliver strikes, she always had it in a bun, held up by a quill. She wore a long brown robe with a sweater pulled down over it and brown boots.

"I was wondering if there was a way to find out about past students?" Harry asked.

"You mean students from years ago?" She asked, frowning.

"Yeah, like if they won any awards or house they were in stuff like that." Harry said.

Madam Pince took her glasses off and dropped them letting them hang around her neck on a string of beads.

"Not many students ask about that." She said. "But you are in luck young man, follow me." Madam Pince walked around her desk and headed to the very back to the library to a section Harry never been before, then lead him to a door in between two rolls of books, that had a small sign hanging on in that read "Records Room"

"No one hardly comes back here." Madam Pince said. "This is mainly books on subjects that no longer get taught at Hogwarts."

"There is stuff they don't teach anymore?" Harry asked. He then looked toward the books, Madam Pince kept the dust and dirt off them, so it was easy for Harry to see one book titled. "How to keep a magical home in order." by Suzy Homemaker.

"Oh, yes, Magical home-keeping class." Madam Pince said, noticing the book, Harry was looking at as she pulled a small chain with a set of keys out of her pocket. "That class had a brief time in the forties and Fifties, mostly witches took it. Taught everything from cooking spells to cleaning spells. But after Professor Singleton passed away from Dragon Pox summer break of '59, the Headmaster then decided to not find a replacement and the class was taking off the roster." Madam Pince stuck the key in the door and unlocked it. "Wasn't very popular anyhow. There are a lot more subjects taught that have over the years disappeared for different reasons. Or replace with a different subject."

"Hermione would love to know that." Harry mumbled.

"Students are allowed back here when they ask permission " Madam Pince opened the door and put the key back in her pocket and pulled out her wand. "I kept it locked ever since a student ransacked the place back in the 40s, took me weeks to magically fix everything and put it back together." She waved her wand and lights came on in the room.

"What years were you looking for." Madam Pince said, stuffing her wand pack in her pocket and walking on in the room, Harry followed and was surprised at how large the room was, dozens and dozens of selves went all the way up to the ceiling.

"It wasn't until 1894 that the a former headmaster decided to keep records of the students, what house they were in, awards won, detentions, grades. Anything passed that time little is known and you certainly won't find it in this room. But anything after that, we have."

Harry had to think a moment, what year did his parents attend Hogwarts. "Um, 1971-1978, I think."

"That will be a few rolls back then." Madam Pince put her glasses on her nose, this first roll here is the 1990s, that's why it isn't finished, far from it, as it's only 1993, next roll is 1980s, aw, yes roll of the 1970s right, here."

As Harry looked closer he noticed the selves were not fall of books, but draws, he guessed had files of some-kind in them.

"You'll be wanting Gyffindor house, right?" She asked. Harry nodded. "The two top rolls here in red are, Gryffindor all the way down, to the end of the self here, every month, from 1970-1974 is the top, second is every month years 1975-1979. I'm sure you'll find what you are looking for in there." Madam Pince reached up and pulled out the draw labeled 1971. "You'll find the information in here comes from the school news paper, detentions slips, teacher notes, and grade slips, all kept apart and organized of course, so you'll be able to find what you are looking for easily enough. "

"You also asked about finding out who was in what house at the time." Madam Pince said. "They are few decrements on the houses, but I think the easiest way for you to find that out is look in the School paper of September 2 1971, they used to have a section that list who got put in what house."

"Okay, thanks." Harry said. A little shocked, he never took Madam Pince of being a helpful librarian.

"If you need anything else I'll be right out front." Madam Pince said. "When you leave let me know, so I can lock the door back. Before I leave you to it, anything else you wanted?"

"No, I think I'll find what I mean here." Harry said. Madam Pince nodded.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." She nodded to Harry walked around him and headed to the door, paused a moment then turned around. "Don't look so surprised, I can be helpful when asked." She turned around and walked on out.

Harry spent the next few hours going through old files and papers, it was hard to find the Paper for September 2 of 71', but when he finally did, find the sorting section and got to the Bs, Sirius Black was listed. So he figured he was an old friend of his dad, but couldn't be sure, he always heard bad things about the Black family.

Harry decided to go through more pages and try to find more things, he did see Black and his dad and sometime Lupin and Pettigrew, were in detention together, but still no real proof if they were friends or what might have led to Halloween night of 1981. Maybe he should also look for old copies of the Daily Prophet. He would ask Hermione's help, but she already had so much to do, and Ron was helping Hagrid with his case with Buckbeak. Something Harry was supposed to be helping him with.

After a while Harry stomach began to rumble and he decided to go get some lunch and see what his friends were up to, maybe come back tomorrow after classes. Harry placed everything back where it was, told Madam Pince he left the room and headed to the Great Hall. As Harry was heading down the marble staircase some called his name.

"Oh, Harry Potter!"

Harry paused and turned around to see Fred and George walked toward him; both with big smiles on their faces.

"Yes, it is Harry, we knew that mop of hair anywhere." Fred said, as they walked up.

"Yes, I do believe all our other friends have sense enough to comb their hair." George said.

"What'd you guys want?" Harry asked. "I was on my way to eat lunch."

"We have something for you." Fred said, he grabbed on of Harry's arms and George grabbed the other. Harry frowned at them, thinking he was about to get pranked when they dragged him off.

"Come on guys." Harry said. "I don't have time for this."

"In here." They shoved him in a little passageway behind a statue of a hunchback witch.

"Guys?"

"Just hold your hippogriffs." Fred said. "Give is time."

"Yes, no need to be in a hurry the Great Hall isn't going anywhere." George said, pulling out an old blank piece of parchment. Harry frowned at it.

"This here is the secret to our success." Fred said, reaching over it and laying his hand on it. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, we found this stuffed in a draw in Filch's office our first year." George said.

"A draw marked highly dangerous." Fred said.

"That, dangerous?" Harry said. "A blank piece of parchment."

"Ah, but my young wizard friend this is not a just blank piece of parchment." George said, unrolling it the parchment. "Brother dear, if you will."

"Of course, dear brother." Fred smiled, and tapped the parchment with his wand and said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry watched words appeared.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_

_The Marauders Map._

"What is the Marauder's Map?" Harry asked, as he watched places appear, and little foot prints with names of students and staff at Hogwarts. "It's Hogwarts."

"Yes it is, and you can see where everyone in the castle is, and who is in the castle." Fred said.

"And we hand it to you our dear friend." George held it out and Harry took it. "In case you would like to make some trouble."

"Or check to make sure there isn't any Azkaban escapes that might me lurking around, ready to pop out and do you in." Fred said.

"But don't forget to clear it or anyone might see it." George said. He tapped the map again and said. "Mischief managed." and the whole thing went blank. After a few more words Fred and George headed off and Harry folded the parchment up and stuck it in his pocket and headed to the Great Hall.

After lunch Harry hung out with Ron and Hermione in the common room doing homework for the rest of Sunday afternoon only stopping to eat dinner. When they were the only ones left in the common room Harry showed them the map at first Hermione didn't like it, until Ron pointed out Harry would be able to make sure Sirius Black was nowhere near him and Harry promised to keep it on him at all times so it couldn't fall in the wrong hands. When they finally headed to bed Harry figured he would be able to go finish trying to find out about his parents after classes the next day.

But Harry was unable to return to the records room on Monday, he had to get his homework done early; that morning at breakfast Lupin came up to him and told him to meet him in his class room at seven that night, something about an owl he had gotten from his dad.

So Harry hurried through homework to have it done before dinner, so he could make it to Lupin's classroom on time. What Lupin wanted turned out he wanted to teach Harry how to make a patronus. That's what his dad's letter had been about, he asked Lupin to teach Harry how to defend himself against the dementors in case they came back on school grounds or in Hogsmeade. But so far the lessons Harry had wasn't going anywhere.

Lupin used a boggart cause Harry saw them as a dementor, it turned out Lupin didn't let Harry take on the boggart in class because he thought he would see Voldemort and he didn't think it would be a good idea to have Voldemort suddenly appear in the middle of the classroom. But Harry had explained it was a dementor he thought of not Voldemort. So Lupin got the idea to use a boggart as a dementor for Harry to practice on; they couldn't really use a real one, but it didn't really go as planned, Harry still heard the women's screams from that night, and was have problems making a full patronus, so far all he could do was make a few silvery vapor shout out of his wand.

But thankfully when they went against Slytheirn in the next Qudditch match the dementors did not show up, and no storm this time, other than the cold it wasn't very bad for Quidditch conditions. And they beat them in little over half- hour, Malfoy was so furious he threw his broom across the field and had a fit.

But Harry had to burrow a broom from a fellow Gryffindor, since his parents were yet to replace his, and the school brooms were too old and too fast to play an actual match with.

Harry was actually getting a bit frustrated with his parents, he sent a letter to them every week begging for a new broom, sometimes twice, so far no broom and his parents reply letter never even brought one up, it was like they were ignoring his pleas.

The days were still going by pretty fast, the nights getting colder, and Harry between school work, Qudditich, hunting clues to his parents' past, and helping Ron with Hagrid's problem. Harry was beginning to become as busy as Hermione, well almost, and he started to get so much homework, he had to start using the map and his cloak to sneak into the library at night, he of course had to use a spell he seen his mum use a lot to copy the key to the records room so he could sneak in there after hours.

And even though he was so busy, Harry still found the time to make sure Hermione was eating, and trying to make sure she didn't get stressed out. It was only a matter of time. And that happened one day during divinations, after once again Predicted Harry's death, they had moved up to studying Crystal Balls when it happened.

"This is bloody stupid." Ron cried out, after ten minutes of staring into a crystal ball trying to see Harry's future. "You can't see nothing in there, it's all foggy, and well, I really don't think I'm much of a seerer." He leaned back and rubbed his eyes.

"I see something." Harry smirked, "I can see the other side of the table through it." Ron rolled his eyes as Harry snickered.

"Of course you can't see Harry's future." Hermione spoke up, making Harry and Ron jumped, neither could remember her getting there, she had been late.

"It's just a ball made of glass." She went on. "No one can tell the future, it hasn't happened yet. It's just impossible, I'm starting to wonder why I ever even took this class."

"Let me try dears." Professor Trelawney happened to be passing by at that time, and heard what Hermione had said, she pulled a chair over and sat down. Pulled Ron's crystal ball over to her and stared into it, at first nothing, but then she gasped, leaned back in her chair and threw her arm over her eyes.

"What is it, Professor." Lavender, who was sitting at the next table over stood up and asked. Trelaweny gave Harry a pity look opened her mouth to speak, but then to the shock of everyone Hermione stood so fast her chair turned over.

"Nothing, she sees nothing." Hermione cried. "You can't see anything in a glass ball. No one can tell the future, is hasn't even happened yet!"

"My dear, please." Trelawney said. "Have a set, nothing to get upset about, you're just not a seerer, so you can't even begin to understand how it works, what I go through knowing stuff will happen and there is nothing I can do to stop the horrible, horrible things."

Hermione snorted. "Of course I can't tell you the future, no one can, cause people control their own fate, their own lives. Not some crystal ball, not some tea leaves and not you. I'm so sick of coming to this class and instead of trying to teach someone all you do is predict my best friend's death."

Hermione picked up her divination book and slammed it back down in front of Trelawney. "I won't be needing that anymore." She then grabbed her bag and headed toward the trap door where she kicked it open and disappeared down it.

After Harry and Ron got over their shock, both jumped up grabbed their bags and went after her.

"Bloody hell she moves fast." Ron said, Hermione was already out of sight when they climb down the ladder.

"Come on." Harry said, hurrying along.

"I can't believe Hermione just told of a teacher." Ron said. "That was brilliant."

"Yeah, too bad it wasn't Snape." Harry said, they turned to go down another staircase. "There she is."

Hermione was already at the bottom of the next staircase, but Harry could see her bushy brown hair.

"Hermione, wait up!" Harry called, Hermione paused to see who had called to her, stopped and turned around, but as she did so, Malfoy came charging out of a side corridor and bumped right into her, Hermione dropped her bag, and nearly fell over.

"Watch where you're going Granger!" Malfoy snapped. Crabbe and Goyle, who were with him snickered as if he had just told a funny joke.

"It was you who bumped into me." Hermione snapped back, kneeling down and gathering her things that had fallen out of her bag. "Oh no." Tears nearly came to her eyes as she found her Muggle Studies essay covered in ink from a broken ink bottle.

"Aw, did your paper get ruined." Malfoy laughed, along with Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry and hurried up to catch up with her, they both stood on either side, hands in her pocket holding their wands.

"You've done enough, Malfoy." Ron said. "I think it's time you just move on." Harry bent to help Hermione pick up things.

"My muggle studies paper is ruined." Hermione told him. "That took me two weeks to finish just right, Professor Burbage said our grade depends on this paper."

"Don't tell me what to do, Weasley." Malfoy snapped. Then looked down at Hermione. "I say the mudblood is right where she needs to be." He smirked. "Kneeling before purbloods."

Harry and Ron both opened their mouth to yell, but Hermione bent them to it, she made a hissing sound, sounding a lot like Crockshanks, then jumped up, tackled Malfoy around the waist knocking him to the ground, and just pounding into him.

Crabbe and Goyle just stood there, too shocked to do anything else but just stand and stare with their mouths gaped open. But after a moment Ron and Harry rushed forward and pulled Hermione off of Malfoy.

"Bloody hell." Ron said. "You just attacked Malfoy."

Hermione said nothing, she just dropped her arms and looked away, anger in her eyes. But before anyone could do anything else Snape suddenly appeared.

"What's going on here." He looked for Ron, Harry and Hermione to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, the later two, pulling Malfoy to his feet, who had a bruised jaw, and blood running from his lip.

"She just attacked me!" Malfoy said. "I was minding my business when Granger came out of nowhere and attacked me."

"That's not true!" Both Harry and Ron said.

"Silence!" Snape snapped. He looked out Hermione. "Granger, you of all people should know better." Hermione said nothing, she crossed her arms and looked as if she was going to cry.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come to me." Snape said. "We'll have to go start to the headmaster, I do not know how it might be in muggle school, Granger, but here at Hogwarts we do not go around attacking other students."

Hermione glared at Snape, Harry could see the tears falling down her cheeks now.

"Go to hell!" She snapped, then took off running down the hall.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry cried, running after her, he turned a corner and found her with leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, head in her arms. Harry slowly walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. For a long moment neither did anything else

"I can't do this anymore." Hermione suddenly cried out. "I just can't, it's too much, I won't have time to redo that paper, and I'm falling behind in all my normal classes, I don't have time to eat, I barely have time to sleep."

"Then don't do it." Harry said. "I doubt Trelawney is expecting you back to Divinations, tell the muggle studies professor you can no longer take the class-"

"I've never dropped out of anything before." Hermione said. "I've always finished everything."

"Hermione, it's okay." Harry said. "Nobody ever gets around to finishing everything. It doesn't mean you're any less of a person than you are now. You're perfect the way you are."

Hermione turned around and looked at Harry for a long moment, then burst out in tears and threw herself in his arms and cried on his shoulder, after a shocked moment Harry put his arms around her and just held her letting her get it all out.

After about five minutes Harry heard footsteps and looked up to see Ron hurrying to them. He had his bag thrown over his shoulder and Hermione's in his hand, he had finished picking up her stuff for her.

"She okay?" Ron asked, Harry nodded as, Hermione pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"She's decided to drop Divinations." Harry said.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out for myself." Ron grinned.

"I'm going to tell Professor Burbage I don't have the time for muggle studies anymore." Hermione said.

"Good idea." Harry said.

"Yeah, maybe I can take your place." Ron said, Hermione and Harry frowned at him.

"Hey, I was thinking of dropping out of Divinations myself." Ron grinned. "And muggle studies seems like a pretty easy grade, I already know most about muggles from dad."

Harry and Hermione laughed, then she reached out and took her bag from Ron. "We still have 40 minutes before we have to be in DADA."

"Let's go hang out in the common room until then." Harry said. "Don't want Snape finding us."

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron said as they started walking. "You should have stuck around to see Snape's face, he looked as if he just swallowed a nasty piece of candy. By the way, he and the three idiots went to Dumbedore without you, untelling what tales they are telling."

"We'll all go see McGonagall after classes are over." Harry said. "Explain what really happened, she can tell Dumbeldore."

"Yeah, good idea." Ron said. "But, damn, wait until the rest of the Gryffindors hear what you did, I wouldn't put it past Fred and George to throw you a party."

The three good friends headed on toward their common room laughing and joking. At the moment neither seemed to have a care in the world, how they didn't know that was all about to change in just a few short months.

_AN. I'm ending it there, next chapter will probably skip until Christmas, after that, they won't be too many more chapters for third-year, but the story won't end, I'm doing the rest of the books, but in one long story instead of splitting it up, so each year probably won't be very long, and I kind of want to get to fourth year and Voldemort's return, so this year won't be too much longer._

_sorry it much didn't happen in this chapter, it was mostly s fuller chapter, needed to get her hitting Malfoy and walking out of divination out of the way._


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter: 8

Hermione became somewhat of a hero to the Gryffindors in the next coming weeks; Ron was right, after learning of what Hermione did to Malfoy and what she said to Snape, Fred and George did threw a party; Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in their favorite chairs by the fire after eating dinner, and Fred and George came busting through the common room door and ran right to her and bowed; while crying out Hermione was their new hero. Hermione's face turned red and she scowled for them to get up, they rushed back out the portrait hole and came back fifteen minutes later with arms loaded down with food and drink and announced they were going to have a party in honor of Hermione Granger, the bravest Gryffndor ever.

Hermione was embarrassed by all the attention, students of all years were patting her on the back, shaking her hand, wanting her autograph, Colin Creevy kept taking pictures of her.

By the next morning Ravenclaws and Hufflpuffs were doing pretty much the same, all but the picture and autograph part, but as the weeks went by to Hermione's relief the attention slowly faded.

After McGonagall went to Dumbeldore and explained Hermione and Harry's version of events, both her and Mafloy got a few points taking for fighting, but other than that Dumbeldore just warned them if they couldn't act civil around each other to avoid each other. Malfoy was to do no more provoking people, and Hermione was to just ignore not attack him or go to a professor. Malfoy also got more points taking for calling Hermione a mudblood, and warned if Dumbledore heard him using such words to a another student again, he would be in a lot more trouble, and of course Hermione got two night detention for telling a professor to go to hell.

Hermione did drop out of both divinations and muggle studies, and with a little extra time on her hands began to help Harry with his investigation. Harry and Ron followed Hermione and neither returned to Trelawney's class either, Ron though joking at first did decide to take up muggle studies, saying it wouldn't hurt to know a little more about the world, one of his best friends came from, might even find it interesting, Hermione of course helped explain things to him he didn't understand. And gave him her muggle studies book to use grinning from ear to ear as she did so.

Harry on the other hand, spent that free time in the records room at the library, Hermione would find him there after her class later and help until dinner or lunch whenever the time happened to be that day, and from what they could tell so far, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were real close, almost like their own little gang, always getting in trouble, most the time by hexing, cursing, or jinxing a follow students, the name Lily Evans often popped up, though, because she was usually in trouble for hexing one James Potter. Something Harry found funny.

But nothing as of yet, lead to what happened that night, and what Sirius and his dad may be up to now. After a few weeks searching school records, Harry and Hermione moved to the part of the library that had old Daily Profits, and begin to search of Voldemort's big rise and anything that might lead to what happened that night, and what might shine some light on what his dad was up to now.

Harry watched the Marauders map often and at night when he couldn't sleep, but did not see Sirius Black or James Potter, so whatever they were trying to get in Gryffindor tower, they must be waiting for another chance to try. Harry also didn't see the black dog or his dad's stag lately either.

One good thing happened, Hufflepuff beat Slytherin in their Quidditch game; knocking them out of the running for the cup, and then Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff, making the final match Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw to be played early March. And Harry was yet to get a new broom, Hermione suggested maybe their parents were going to surprise him a real good on for Christmas.

November seem to be going by just as fast as October, Harry was doing well in his classes all but Potions, but he didn't care about it, and he was making better progress with his Potronus. Which had both him and Lupin happy.

Lupin once again got sick and Snape took his place in DADA and targeted Hermione, Ron and Harry, who all three ended up with a detention after class, though they still couldn't figure out how.

On the up side though, Malfoy was avoiding them for now anyway, Hermione mostly, he seemed to be a bit scared she'd attack him again and put as much space between her and him when in potions or passing down the corridor.

Sadly Hagrid lost his case, but he did get a chance to appeal and Harry, Ron and Hermione were now spending a lot of free time trying look up cases to help him and going to make sure he was alright. The new court date was in June, so they figured they had plenty of time.

Winter blew in without warning, at the end of November one morning they woke up to find the ground covered in snow, not something that usually happens there this time of year or Hermione didn't think so anyway, which led them all to believe they were in for a bad winter, the days got shorter, nights grew longer, and the castle got colder. Hermione found herself putting warm charms on her and her friends to keep warm, and one on Neville one day during potions when he couldn't stop shivering.

Hermione even got a letter from her parents one day, saying their power had went out dure to a wind storm they got, her mother also said tress were down everywhere and her dad and her got stuck on a train for two hours dure to a tree on the tracks. They were on their way back from visiting Hermione's grandmother.

"One good thing about all this weather." Ron said one day, while they were studying in the library, well Ron and Harry were, Hermione was going through old copies of the Daily Profit, she had got caught up on all her work, and Harry had been glad to see she was looking better these days, bags were gone from under her eyes, she was eating, gained a little of the weight she lost back, and she was better rested and more cheerful, didn't snap at everyone so much. Not after her little incident with Malfoy, Harry figured she got it all out.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, turned a page in a 1979 Daily Profit.

"No Black to worry about." Ron grinned. "At least for a while."

"What makes you say that?" Harry demanded.

"Have you looked out a window lately." Ron demanded.

"Ron's right." Hermione said. Harry looked at her confused. "Harry, Sirius Black would have had to seek shelter someone, he can't stay out in that." She nodded toward the library window, it was again snowing pretty hard. "He's probably held up in an abandon house or building of some kind somewhere waiting for winter to be over. Or maybe went somewhere warmer until then."

"Unless he had a death wish." Ron said. "He'd freeze to death."

Harry looked up from his paper and frowned, he wondered if that's why he was still yet to see his dad's or Black's names back on the map, they were waiting for the weather to clear. That could take months, so where was Black holding out. Harry couldn't remember the last time there was a report of a sighting on Black, couple weeks, before the snow he knew that or was it actually that night him and his dad tried to get past the fat lady Harry couldn't remember which, he just knew they weren't around anymore.

November soon went by with a lot of the same things, getting up going to classes, searching his Potter's past at Hogwarts, and after Hogwarts, helping Hagrid and Buckbeak and barley having any free time even on the weekends, only difference is all Quidditch practice had to be post pun due to weather, though Oliver Wood would have had the Gryffindors out there everyone weekend if McGonagall would allow it.

When December came the usual Christmas decorations went up, and Harry received a letter from his parent mid December telling him it might be best if he stayed at Hogwarts this year, instead of coming home, as they were very busy at work and would not be home most the time, his mum had also agreed to work Christmas day this year.

Ron had wanted to stay with Harry to keep him company, but he, Ginny, Percy and the twins had been ordered home for the holidays as their eldest brother Charlie had managed to get off work this year and Mrs. Weasley wanted them home to make it special for Charlie.

Hermione told him she could stay though, her parents had decided to go on a couple's curse for the holidays, and her grandmother would be at her Uncle's house this year, and Hermione didn't really want to spend the holiday with her stuck up cousins, and Harry was happy to have her company.

The last weekend they have at Hogwarts before everyone went home they had a Hogsmeade weekend, Harry, Hermione and Ron decided to bundle up and tug down through the snow to buy their gifts for everyone.

"Bloody hell, it's cold." Ron shivered sticking his hands in his pockets. He turned toward his friends. "So, what you guys going to get me?"

"We're not telling you, Ron." Hermione said. "People don't tell each other what they get them."

"Why not?" Ron demanded. "I'll see what it is when I open it at Christmas anyway." Harry snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It'll ruin the surprise." Hermione said, she smiled a little. "doesn't the village look beautiful when it snows."

"If you say so." Harry said. "Looks same to me, just full of snow."

"Oh, you." Hermione gave him a shove. Then her face split in a smell. "I love this time of year."

"Yeah, Yeah." Ron mumbled. "So, where to first?"

"Honeydukes." Hermione said. They looked at her in surprised. "What? I want to get my folks some of the sugar-free stuff they have. They'll be happy to think I'm not rottening my teeth out while at school."

"You get no complaint from me." Ron said.

"I think we should split when we go into each store." Harry said. "We have to when we buy each other's gifts, but this way we won't know what store we got it at either, or see each other buying."

"Or guess what it is." Hermione said. "Great idea, Harry, we'll meet each other at the door when we buy our stuff."

They made it to Honeydukes and Harry opened the door and held it for Hermione to step inside, and Ron walked in too, Harry rolled his eyes and stepped in after.

"It's nice and warm in here." Hermione smiled. "Okay, let's split up, I'll meet you guys back here when I"m done."

All three went different directions, Hermione grabbed some sugar-free candy to sent to her parents, then grabbed a box of Chocolate frogs to give Ron, knowing he would love some candy more than anything else she could give him. Then some other stuff and headed to the counter. After paying for her things she handed to the door to wait for Harry and Ron, they did that in every store, so neither knew what store the others bought their stuff in, so it would be harder for either to guess what the other got them. After they were done, they all went and had a Butterbeer at the three broomsticks to warm up before heading back to the castle.

"I think it's even colder than it was when we first got her." Ron mumbled. As they found a seat and sat down.

"It's possible, the sun could be hidden behind clouds or something." Hermione said. "But at least it's warm in here."

"Yeah, lets seat here until summer, then g back to the castle." Ron joked, taking a drink of his Butterbeer

"I could be wrong, but I think someone might miss us after the first couple months we don't show up at school." Harry said. "I could be wrong though."

"They's miss you after a few hours." Ron said. "The boy-who-lived, gone missing." Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry gave Ron a big shove making him almost fall out of his chair.

Ron smirked at him. "I can see the headlines now, Boy-Who-Lives, last seen heading to Hogsmeade, never returned to school. disappeared without trace."

"Shut up, Ron." Harry said. Though he said it in a joking voice.

"You'll become the Boy-Who-Went-Missing." Ron went on. "And of course no report of Hermione and I, nobody will even noticed we disappeared, with all the chaos that would happen with you disappearance."

Harry swatted at Ron, but he moved out of the way, and Harry's hand connected to nothing, but air. Laughing Ron jumped up and ran toward the door, Harry followed, when he made it outside Ron was walking toward the castle, while looking back trying to egg Harry on, Harry smirked, bent down gathered up some snow into a ball and tossed it, smacking Ron right in the back. Ron turned and playfully glared at Harry.

"So, the Boy-who-lived, thinks he's clever does he?" Ron said, in a joking way of course.

When Harry and Ron first became Ron was a bit jealous of Harry's fame and money, but after getting to know Harry, and going over his house to see he lived like any other wizard their age, wasn't spoiled t the point he got every single thing he wanted, and dispute his parent's money he wasn't walking around with dozens of gallons nor did he get to do whatever he wanted, he's parents treated him just like any other parents treated their thirteen year old treated their kid, like a normal kid, not like the scar on his forehead made him better than anyone else, nor did Harry act like he was, and after seeing that, Ron soon forgot too, and used it to tease Harry since Harry hated his fame so much.

Ron bent down rolled up a snowball of his own, and tossed it at Harry, Harry laughing ducked and stood back up to tease Ron about throwing like a girl, but he saw Ron's eyes were big, and his mouth was opened, Harry turned and burst out laughing, the snowball Ron throw hist Fred, who had just walked out of the store next to the three broomsticks with George, both twins glared at them.

"George," Fred said, wiping the snow off his face. "I think this means war."

"I think you are right, Fred." George said. He bent down gathered up a big snow ball of his own and tossed it at Ron, smacking him on the head, Harry laughed got a snowball and tossed one at George, Fred then tossed one at him, and soon it was nothing but snow balls being tossed. Back and forth, then would duck the snow ball would hit someone different and they would get involved. And before anyone knew it there was one big snowball fight in Hogsmeade; just about everyone was involved. Everyone was laughing and have a good time.

It wasn't until it started getting dark, that people started quitting and walking off, some shops had even closed. When the snowball fight was completely over, Hermione emerged from the three broomsticks. And unlike Harry and Ron, she was not covered in snow and freezing, she walked pasted them carrying her bags.

"You guys forgot your bags at our table." Was all she said, as she headed toward Hogwarts.

The next week flew by, the professor decided to give the students a break and let them off homework that last week, and they mostly did fun stuff in class. Friday night everyone one in Ron and Harry's dorm room stayed up late chatting and fooling around. And Saturday morning, Harry woke up late to find the dorm empty, and when he went down to the common room, besides Hermione sitting by the fire there were just a few students there.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked, flopping in the chair across from Hermione. She briefly glanced up from her book.

"It's Christmas Break remember?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Harry said. "Would explain why Ron isn't around." Hermione snorted.

"How late did you guys stay up?" Hermione demanded. "Percy had to go up to your dorm three times before Ron finally tugged down the staircase, and then he looked like an extra in the NIght of The LIving Dead."

"The what of the what?" Harry frowned at her.

"Old classic horror film my dad watched every Halloween." Hermione answered. "I mean he looked like a zombie."

"Oh." Harry leaned back. "We stayed up way past one I know that, not really sure the exact time though."

"Well, you missed breakfast." Hermione turned a page in her book. "It's close to lunch though, I was going to wake you, if you hadn't come down soon. I thinking maybe we could look up old Daily Profit articles after we eat, we have a couple of weeks before classes are back, no homework, maybe we can spend some of that free time and find out just who Sirius Black is and what happen the night and figure out just what him and your dad is up to."

"Yeah, okay." Harry yawned, then he stitched, making him back pop." Hermione cringed.

"Oh, Harry, don't do that." She demanded, he just smiled at her.

As the days went on, Harry and Hermione mainly stuck together, either in the library or in the common room, walking to the Owly, to mail letters to their families, as the rest of their friends had gone home for the holidays. The funny thing was, neither seemed to notice the missing friends. They were chatting more, Harry goofing around sometimes, making Hermione laugh, they were coming closer to what they wanted to find Harry believed, and he now knew for a fact Sirius Black and James Potter was best friends, they went from appearing in The Hogwarts School newspapers, to the Daily profit, though much darker stories, as Voldemort was gaining power by the time Harry's parents left school. Like his father, Sirius Black had been an Auror, he James Potter an another Auror one Harry had heard his dad talk about many of times; Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, those three seem to be the only ones at that time catching any real Death Eaters.

"I think your dad, Sirius Black and Moody was the only Aurors doing their job back then." Hermione said. "At least the only ones getting any attention for it."

Harry nodded. "I find it hard to believe someone who captured all those Death Eaters went dark like they claim."

"And on the day Voldemort disappeared." Hermione said, she was looking through the stacks of papers trying to find the one from the night Sirius Black was sent off to Azkaban. "The more I think of the story and the more I read these old papers it doesn't make sense."

"I think Black is innocent." Harry said. Hermione paused and looked at him. "Not saying he didn't kill Pettigrew, I think that was out of a fit of anger and betray, but I think he was framed for killing the 12 muggles.

"Yes, I have thought the same thing." Hermione said. "I don't think your dad would be helping him if he really was a Death Eater killer, not even if they were once school friends."

"School friends?" Harry said. "From what I got from all the old school records and news they were more like brothers."

Hermione nodded and pulled paper toward her and begun to read. "Oh, I found one after that night, but there isn't one for the night Sirius got arrested. Look, this story here says Sirius Black was thrown straight into Azkaban no trail or anything, and something about your parents fighting to get him freed."

"See, he's really is innocent." Harry sat back. "If Mum tried to get him freed, he has to be."

"That's what I was just thinking." Hermione said, she shivered. "Imagine living twelve years in that awful place and not had done anything to be there. Cause I'm thinking he went to comfort Pettigrew things got out of hand and he had to kill him in defense."

"And Pettigrew is the one who actually killed the muggle Sirius was blamed." Harry said.

"But what in the castle could they be after to proof Sirius innocent, that I don't understand." Hermione said.

"Whatever it is we need to find it." Harry said. "before Sirius Black is caught and thrown back in that place or worse, giving the kiss."

Else where in the castle it was a bit more cheerful they reading dark old news paper stories, the usual Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking smell filled the castle and by Christmas eve it was so strong you could smell it just about everywhere in the castle and on the grounds.

Christmas morning Harry awoke to find the usual pile of gifts that was at the foot of his bed not there. He frowned and wondered if he hadn't woke too early, but then Hermione came busting in the room. She looked wide awake like she had been up for hours.

She went right to Harry, grabbed Harry's arm and pulled. "Come on, get up." Harry frowned at her and pulled the covers over his body.

"Hermione! I'm in my pajamas." He cried.

"It's not like you're naked, Harry." Hermione snapped, rolling her eyes "Your pajamas cover your body. Now come on." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm again. "If you want your presents you'll follow me."

"You did something with my gifts?" Harry asked, getting up, decided it was a good idea rather than have Hermione pull his arm off. She grinned at him real big grin hen turned and headed down the stairs giving Harry no chose but to follow her.

When he made it down to the common room Harry saw that Hermione had taken their gifts and put it under a Christmas tree that now sat next to the fire-place. Chrookshanks sat on top of a long thin box as if he was watching it, tinsel string hanging around his neck and was giving his usual grumpy look.

"I thought we could do it like my Mum and dad do at home." Hermione smiled. "They put our gifts under the trees and I get up real early Christmas morning and we sit around the tree and open them."

"Good idea." Harry smiled, Hermione seemed so excited by the idea he couldn't help but agree to make her happy. Hermione grinned, throw her arms around his neck in a big hug, then grabbed his hand and led him to the tree where their gifts awaited.

"This has always been my favorite part of Christmas." Hermione said. "Not because of the gifts, not really, but it's the one time a family it really gathered around each other, laughing and joking and paying attention to what each other has." She reached under the tree and pulled out a gift. "This is yours, had Ron's scribble on it." She handed it to Harry. "My parents are always so busy with their career, and I'm always here at school, my other relatives come over and we spend time together."

He took it from her with a grin. "Sounds real nice, Hermione." Harry, couldn't really imagine how that would feel, since besides Lupin, no one else ever came over to spend the holidays with them, it never bothered Harry before, but he wondered how that would feel, to have a big family gathered round a tree opening gifts together.

"I know to a wizard family it may not seem that big a deal when family leaves far apart." Hermione went on. "But for muggles like my family, they can't just disappear and reappear anytime they want and be back home the same day, it's pretty costly for muggls to travel and if they live far from each other sometimes can take days to get to their relatives house. So holidays is usual the only time we are able to get everyone together."

As he opened his gift from Ron, Hermione dug around until she found one of her own. it too was from Ron, but unlike Harry Ron had gotten Hermione a pair of gloves, where Harry's was a small box of Chocolate frogs.

"Well, maybe to normal wizards who care about their family, but ours, dad's family I mean, most don't like Mum being muggle born, she it's always just been Mum, dad, and Lupin and I at Christmas." Harry reached and grabbed another one of his gifts. "But maybe I can talk them into doing the tree thing anyway."

Hermione grinned while opening the gift Harry's parents sent to her, they made sure to get his friends gifts each year and this year their Hermione's was a advance spell book of some kind, reach had her smiling.

"What about your Mum's muggle family?" She asked.

"Mum only had one sister." Harry explained. "Her parents died round the time I was born., Car crash, anyway, she's married to another muggle with a son a month or two older than me, but she hates anything magic and last time Mum ever heard from her was the Christmas gift she sent in 1980, I've never even meant her."

Hermione frowned as she opened another gift, Mrs. Weasley's usual jumper, it was green with a brown H on the front. "Do you know what I like most about present time around the tree?"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's the only time my cousins don't make fun of me." Hermione said. "They're all more girly girl type, like muggle versions of Lavender and Parvati, they don't understand why I rather read than stare at girly magazines with half-naked boys in them. They're also all in their latest teens early twenty."

"How many are there?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's my dad's family, so it's all Grangers." Hermione said. "Mum was an only girl like me and her parents are dead, but dad has three brothers, all but Uncle Joe have daughters, so that makes four girl cousins and Uncle Joe's son Jim, who being the eldest cousins and only boy, he stays with the adults while us girls are supposed to be hanging out, which usually results to the girls talking about boys, doing their hair and make up, while I set and read and get things throwned at me and laughed at."

"That's bloody awful." Harry frowned.

"But gifts time their nice and it's feels good for a bit to be part of their crowd." Hermione smiled sadly. "If only for that little time it takes to open the gifts, Mum usual brings in milk and cookies, and for once not sugar-free."

Hermione reached under the tree and picked up her last gift, it was the one Harry got her, it wrapped in red and gold, she smiled and held it up. "Wonder what this could be." She joked, then ripped the paper off to of course find a book. "Women in Wizardry History." She read, then read the back, the book was about witches through wizardry history that really made a name for their selves, inventors, witches who fought to get better rights for witches and equil rights as wizards.

"I thought you might like to read about witched." Harry explained. Hermione grinned at him.

"Thanks, Harry, sounds real good, I think I',m going to love it." She looked up at him. "That last gift under the tree there is yours." She pointed at the long thin box. "It doesn't have a name, but it came with the gifts from your parents, and since there is no tag saying others ways, I'm assuming it's from them."

Harry moved Crookshanks from on top of it, set him aside, ripped the paper off, and opened the box. "Bloody Hell."

"What?" Hermione looked up as Harry pulled a broom from the box.

"I figured Mum and dad were waiting until Christmas to get me a broom, but I didn't realize it would be a FireBolt." Harry said.

"I take it they are good brooms?" Hermione asked, running her hand down the handle.

"And very costly." Harry said, he looked up at Hermione and grinned. "Dad must have got this behind Mum's back or she doesn't know how costly it was."

Hermione snorted. "Sounds like a thing your father would do."

Harry happened to glance up at her, and for a moment their eyes locked on each other, for the first time Harry noticed Hermione had little bits of gold in the brown of her eyes, she grinned and him, leaned in and kissed him, right on the month, it wasn't long nor just a small peck really, but still a kiss, when she pulled back Harry looked at her with his eyes wide. She grinned and pointed above his head, Harry looked up and hanging on the tree right above him was misletoe.

Hermione giggled, then stood up. "I'm going to go get dressed, if you do the same, then we can go down for breakfast, before everyone else rolls out of bed. She headed up the staircase without another word.

The two spent the day together, talking about what they got, what their families did each year, and how it would have been good for Ron to have been there. After breakfast Hermione dressed warmly and went out and sat in the stands and watched Harry try out his new broom, she couldn't help, but think it had been one of her best Christmas day even if it was just her and Harry.

That night fund her and Harry snuggled together on the sofa in front in the common room, by the fireplace instead of their usual armchairs.

"Did you enjoy the day?" Harry asked Hermione nodded with a yawn, her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I really loved it." She said closing her eyes. Harry said no more and just let her sleep, and soon her laid his head on hers and fell asleep too.

_A.N. Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, but, I thought a nice sweet would be nice and show Hermione and Harry growing loser together. No Harry and Hermione isn't really together yet, but I wanted to show them growing closer without both realizing it. Hope you liked it_


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

_A.N. It may not seem like much happens in this chapter, but the next chapter will be the beginning of the end and this chapter somewhat starts all that._

Chapter 9

The rest of the holiday went by pretty fast and soon Hermione and Harry was waiting at the entrance to welcome Ron back, he, like them was glad to see them. And glad to be back at Hogwarts, he did enjoy seeing Charlie and had a pretty good Christmas, and bragged about what he got, Harry did the same, but Hermione just listened with a smile, not being one for bragging and plus how could she brag to boys about what a girl got, they wouldn't see how great that was, unless they were into girly things or books.

She did laugh out loud at the look on Ron face when Harry showed him the Firebolt, his eyes got big, mouth dropped, and looked like he was going to pass out and of course he had to have a go on it. Ron wasn't the only one to drool over the broom either, Seamus and Dean had to take a turn on it, so did Fred and George, and Oliver Wood looked as if he was going to jump for joy at the thought of his seeker flying around on the fastest broom out so far.

When news got back to the Ravenclaws about Harry's new broom most, not all of them, but most, got scared of losing the cup, and a lot of the Gryffindors had taken to following Harry around to make sure nothing happened to him before the game, he suspected Oliver of arranging that, and even Ron seem to be a bit alert when any Ravenclaw or Slytherin came within so many feet of Harry.

Slytherin because once they found out about Harry's broom they vowed to make sure Gryffindor didn't win, in fact the closer it got to the match, the more it seemed like Slytherin was more concern about Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw than the Ravenclaws. Which to Harry seemed a bit ridiculous. Just showed how much Slytherin wanted Gryffindor to lose and how much they hated each other.

Hermione thought it was ridiculous how a game would cause so much hate and revelry. Which caused Ron and Harry to give her a weird look.

"All I'm saying is it's a shame." Hermione went on, they were in the library supposedly studying for one their exams that was coming up. "What can be a nice friendly game between the House makes everyone dislike each other. It's just Quidditch."

"Just Quidditch?" Ron asked shaking his head. "Where did we go wrong with her, Harry?"

"I have no idea, Ronny, no idea." Harry said. "She must haven been hanging out with the wrong people."

"Don't call me Ronnie." Ron frowned at him. "And, yes she must have."

"Oh, you two." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you saying the fact that our house mates, your Quidditch mates, Harry, have been getting attacked is all worth it just to win a game?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, no." Harry said. Ron looked down, then shook his head.

"But even if Hogwarts didn't play Quitddict Gryffindor and Slytherin still couldn't be friends." Ron said. "Too much hate, goes all the way back to the beginning of our families."

Hermione looked down and wrote something a piece of parchment. "It's a shame too, must the Slytherins aren't even to blame for the way they act."

"What?" Ron demanded. "Why the bloody hell not, they know what they're doing."

"You misunderstand me Ron." Hermione said. "Yes, they can be to blame, but their parents can too. They are the ones that teach them to act the way they do, from an early age they're taught to hate muggle-born, and that they are better than those that are not of purblood." Hermione took a breath. "Yes, when they are older they should be able to realize right from wrong, but by then they have had their parents views to drilled into their heads, they have a different view of right or wrong."

"She's got a point there." Harry said. Thinking about it.

"It's just a shame, because if the other houses didn't shun Slytheirn so much and tried to make an effort to befriend them, then it might just stop another You-Know-Who." Hermione said. "And we could show them that what they are taught is wrong. They everyone deserves to be treated the same."

"Hermione." Ron said. "I understand now what you are saying, but do you really think they would listen if we tried? Really?"

"Some might." Hermione said, but she didn't sound so sure herself.

"It's a nice thought, Hermione." Harry said. "But I think it's too late, the Slytherins and not just Slytherin purbloods either, but some in the other houses as well, they have this idea of how the wizard world should be drilled into them from an early age, lke you just said, so there is no changing that view."

"You don't know that." Hermione said. Harry reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, honey, I was taught since I could talk my parents view of what is right and wrong." Harry said. "So was Ron, it just happened that our parents believes...well, I won't say the right way, who knows what's really right or wrong, but our parents just happened to believe to treat everyone fairly, that blood status doesn't really matter."

"That's right." Ron nodded. "And for us believe such we out blood traders of our own kind."

Harry pulled his hand back. "If Ron's parents were more like...say Malfoy's, then he would be Malfoy's best mate not ours."

Ron snorted. "I don't know, Harry if I was in SLytherin, I think I would still hate Malfoy."

"What about You-Know-Who then?" Hermione demanded. Harry frowned.

"What about him?" Harry asked.

"Who would have drilled all that hate into him?" Hermione asked. "You said he said in that memory the dairy took you in, You-Know-Who said he was lived in an orphanage, I've never heard of any wizards orphanages-"

"You mean you never read of any." Ron snorted, Hermione shot him a glare before turning back to Harry.

"Well?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I guess...some people are just born evil." Harry shrugged.

"And some people can be born good." Hermione said. "Just think about it, if more people took an effort to show them good, then just maybe-" Hermione let that thought trail as she went back to her work and Ron and Harry just looked at each other, raised eyebrows and all. "You've heard of the saying, the black sheep in the family right. Well, just maybe there is one in Slytherin."

"I don't know, Hermione." Ron said. "If that was so, then they would have been sorted into a different house, wouldn't they?"

Hermione looked up at Ron. "Not all Slytherins or bad, they couldn't be, just like not all Gryffindors are good." She closed her book and got up to take it back to a self and find a different one. Not finding what she needed in that one. And she left Ron and Harry to set there and think about what she said.

"Harry, I just found out who the Ravenclaw seeker is." A couple of days later Oliver Wood came rushing into the common room and over to where Harry and his friends sat by the fireplace; Hermione in one armchair, Harry another, Ron on the sofa.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Cho Chang." Wood said. "She's a fourth year...pretty good, actaully...well, I was hoping she wouldn't get to play, she's had problems with injuries, but I just heard from a fourth year Hufflpuff that Cho mentioned in Potions this morning that she has been cleared to play by Madam Pomfrey."

"Don't worry, Oliver, I'm sure I can beat her." Harry said. Oliver frowned.

"There is one more thing." He looked around then lowered his voice. "Cho is known to distract the other seekers by trying to flirt with him, so...well don't fall for it."

Hermione made a noise in her throat and all three, Ron, Harry and Oliver turned and looked at her.

"Harry wouldn't fall for some..._girl, _flirting with him." Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's not...like that."

"Good." Oliver nodded. "And about your dementor problem..."

"I pretty much got that taken care of too, Oliver." Harry said. "Don't worry so much, mate, this game is pretty much already won."

"Good." Oliver nodded. "I'll leave you to whatever you were doing, I need to find Fred and George." He walked away calling. "Go to bed early night before the game." As he went.

"Bloody metal, that one is." Ron said, nodded toward Oliver Wood.

The rumors about Cho seemed to be somewhat right, the day of the match came quickly, it was a nice sunny day, just a bit chilly. And as Harry stood with his team ready to be told to go in the air, across from him, Cho Chang stood, she kept playing with her long silky black hair, and winking at him, Harry just gave her a nod of the head and turned away.

Cho was a pretty girl Harry could admit that, but the flirty, girly, who use her looks to get what she wants type wasn't he's. Though he did also have to admit he didn't know his type or if he had a type, but Cho didn't seem to be it. And for a split second Hermione flashed in his mind, but quickly vanished has the wrestle blew andthey took to the air.

The game was a good one, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were neck to neck pretty much through the whole thing, Ravenclaw would score only to have Gryffindor score one right after, nether stayed ahead of the other for pretty long, both trying all they could to win this match.

All through the game Harry searched for the snitch, but the little golden ball was doing a good job staying out of sight. And another one doing a good job was Cho, a good job of following after Harry and watch his every move which was really annoying him, and whenever Harry would try to give her a glare she would smile and try flirt to get Harry's mind off the game. Harry was beginning to wonder if that was the only reason she was on the Gryffindor team.

Finally, two hours into the game, Harry spotted the sntich, flouting not too far away from him, he took off, Cho right behind him, and has Harry reached for the ball, Cho grabbed hold of his leg, jerking him a bit, the snitch got away and took off out of sight, Harry spun around and gave Cho his best glare, she just shrugged.

"You have to catch the snitch to win too you know." Harry snapped, Cho winked at him and flew off. Harry mumbled a string of cuss words and called Cho names that would make his Mum wash his mouth out.

And it would be yet another hour before Harry would spot the snitch, not long before that Cho appeared at his side again. He couldn't help but think how she better be glad that his mother always taught him not to hit girls, he was damn near close to knocking her a good one, and Wood yelling, not to be a gentleman and knock her off her broom wasn't helping any either.

Once Harry caught the snitch he took off after it, Cho right behind him, and as he reached for it, once again, she grabbed his leg, he was ready this time and jerked his broom forward, jerking Cho, and almost making her fall from her broom, as his hand closed around the golden sntich.

Harry hardly heard the wrestle blow over the crowd cheering and Wood yelling.

"Gryffindor wins."

Harry's feet landed on the ground, his team mates landed around him and gave him pats on the back, and Katie, Angelina, and Alicia kissed his cheeks, Wood actually hugged him, lifting him, making his feet lifted off the ground.

Hermione and Ron pushed their way through Harry's team mates to reach Harry, Hermione hugged him tightly, and Ron slapped him hard on the back.

"Good game, Harry."

"Alright, son." Harry heard a familiar voice and looked to his left to see his Dad hurrying to him, along with Lupin.

"DAD!" Harry cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too." James laughed and gave Harry a one arm hug. "A friend wanted to see your match." He pointed down and Harry didn't notice before but his dog Buddy was with him.

"Buddy." Harry ran forward and petted the dog, who braked and jumped up, licking his face. "Buddy, that's gross, stop."

Buddy looked a lot better than the last time Harry saw him, he wasn't as skinny, and his fur had been trimmed and combed.

"You look at lot better, Buddy." Harry grinned. "Mum give you a bath?"

For some reason that made Lupin burst out laughing and James to glare at him. Hermione frowned and looked from Lupin to James, then to the dog, if anyone was paying attention to her, they could see the wheels turning in her head.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, dad." Harry said, standing Buddy barked and wagged his tail wanting more attention.

"I happen to be staying in Hogsmeade for a while." James said. "I've been there for a few days now."

Harry frowned. "Why? What about Mum?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." James said. "Your mother is fine, we haven't had a fight or anything, just...business I have around here so..."

"What business?" Harry demanded.

"Never you mind what business, Harry." James said. Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Lupin patted his shoulder.

"If I'm not mistaken, your follow Gryffindors are probably in the common room right now wanting to celebrate you victory."

"Of course they are." James grinned. "They always did when I won the cup every year." Buddy barked at James, making him laugh.

Harry wanted to argue and try to get out of his dad what he was doing in Hogsmead he had a feeling it was something to do with what he and Sirius Black was after before, but Hermione had grabbed his and Ron's hands and dragged them up the castle all the way to Gryffindor tower, and right through the portrait hole, they had paused a moment while people cheered and shook Harry's hand, patted his back, and in the case of Gryfffindor girls hugged him, and kissed his cheeks.

Fred and George had already taken a trip to the kitchens and the room was loaded with food and drinks. Once they made it through the crowd, grabbed plates and drinks and sat in there favorite stops and begin to eat Hermione said.

"I think Buddy is Sirius Black."

Harry and Ron paused both sticking chips in their mouth and frowned at her.

"What?"

"It makes sense." Hermione said. "Buddy appeared the time Sirius Black escaped, he was all gross looking, nappy hair, dirty, extremely thin. Plus never around when your parents were."

"That doesn't mean he's an Azkaban escapee." Ron said. "He could just be a dog."

"Harry, you've thought you' ve seen a dog that looks like him around your dad's animagus form." Hermione said. "He's with your dad now. You told us a long time ago, that your dog had become animagus while in school, your Mum made him register after he left and taught her how to do it."

"Yes."

"Well, his friends probably did too." Hermione said. "They got into everything else together."

"I guess, but that would mean Lupin and Pettigrew was one too." Harry said.

"That's true." Hermione frowned and leaned back thinking.

"While you two debate on rather or not Sirius Black is a dog." Ron stood. "I'm going to go give Scabbers some chips, he loves them." Ron made it up the stairs carrying his plate of chips, Harry on the other hand sat his aside.

"I guess it could be possible." Harry said. "Then Pettigrew would have been one too."

Hermione suddenly gasped, but whatever she was going to say, she didn't get to finish Ron suddenly yelled out, then came running down the stairs holding up a sheet with a bit of a blood stain on it.

"Look what your cat did!" He yelled. "He killed Scabbers, poor Scabbers."

"How do you-"

"Look at the blood Hermione of course he's dead!" Ron cried. "And there is a cat hair a ginger cat hair on my bed."

Hermione looked from Ron who was shouting in her face, to the bit of blood on the sheet, after a moment she tossed her plate down and went running up the stairs, crying.

"That was real low, Ron." Harry said, shaking his head.

"What? Her cat?"

"That's right her cat?" Harry said. "Not her, Hermione didn't do it, and it may not be her cat, there is all kinds of cats at Hogwarts a lot here in Gryffindor and one of the sixth years has an orange stripped cat."

"It was Crookshanks." Ron said. "He's the one who was always after Schabbers. He turned then went stumping up the dorm stairs.

Harry blew his bangs out of his eyes and leaned back, the good mood of winning the cup gone, he had a feeling, that freaking cat and rat would lead to something like this, now on top of worrying about what his dad was up, and rather or not Sirius Black was really innocent or really after him, now he had to worry about rather or not his two best friends would ever talk to each other again.

"I knew this year had been too quiet, something was bound to happen." Harry said to himself out loud. Nothing is never normal for him.

_A.N. Hope you like this chapter, hopefully is won't take too long to get the next one up. Sorry this one was a bit short, net will be longer, I promise and will strt on it once I get to feeling better._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_AN. He's the next chapter hope you like it_

Chapter 10

Harry didn't know how he was going to get Ron and Hermione to make up or if that was even possible. Ron was so certain that it was the one Crookshanks who eat Scabbers, and since it was her cat, it was also Hermione's fault his pet was dead, Harry thought that was a little unfair, people can't control what their pets do, it would be like blaming him if Hedwig had eaten the rat.

Harry also thought Hermione was being stubborn not wanting to admit Crookshanks might have been involved, and kept on about the fact there really wasn't proof that Scabbers was dead, or that the blood on Ron's sheets was even Scabbers. Her thoughts even went somewhat like Harry's in saying one of the owls could have even flown into the dorm window and snatched Scabbers.

The point where Harry thought she went too far was when Ron said she was to blame for Scabbers disappearance for bringing Crookshanks to Hogwarts in the first place. Hermione said in that case he could be in fault for brining Scabbers because rats weren't even one of the pets on the list that a student could bring.

Harry decided to keep his thoughts on the matter to himself, he thought both made good points, and it was pretty likely Crookshanks did have something to do with Scabbers disappearance, but in fear of making Ron and Hermione mad at him like they were each other he kept the thoughts to himself.

Harry was forced to take turns spending his time between Hermione and Ron, and when he could get them together they either kept silent or made snappy comments to one another and couldn't help brining up Scabbers or Crookshanks. Harry feared the raft between his friends could never be fixed. It got so bad that Hermione and Ron begun to complain about each other to Harry when the other wasn't around, hell they did it when the other was there too. Harry found himself hanging out with Neville a lot just to get away from all the pointless bickering. But poor Neville was having bad luck too, he lost his wand or misplaced it, his friends in Gryffindor helped him look all over for it, and his Gran wouldn't get him a new one, so he wasn't able to do spells during class.

"Can't you make up with Ron?" Harry demanded one afternoon, as he and Hermione sat under the beech tree on the Hogwarts grounds, Harry was lying on his stomach, the Marauder's map laying out in front of him, as Hermione was leaning against a tree going over a law-book, anything to help Buckbeak's case, which would be that Monday, and Hermione had yet again started a rant about Ron, who had only moments before walked past with Neville, heading to who knows where. It was a real nice day, not too hot, and not too cold, but just right, with a nice breeze, which had bought a lot of students out of the musky dark castle and into the sunlight. Like Harry and Hermione, they had spent most the day outside, only going in to eat lunch.

"I've tried Ron won't listen." Hermione said. "Believe me, I am sick of fighting with Ron as much as you are, but you know Ron. Until I admit I am in the wrong and it's my fault Scabbers is gone, and he won't forgive me."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Can't you just say what he wants, even if you don't mean it."

"Of course not." Hermione scuffled. "What good would that do?"

"You two would stop fighting." Harry said.

"Yes, but it'll be lying, and misleading, Ron and plus he'll think he'll won every fight and I'll always be in the wrong." Hermione turned a page in her book.

"Jez, Hermione, you make it sound as if Ron is your boyfriend." Harry frowned deeply, jealousy could be heard in every word.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry." Hermione said. "Ron's just a friend, and you don't lie to friends."

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, you just keep bricking over cats and rats."

Hermione chose not to answer Harry and stuck her nose back in her book, Harry, decided not to try to make her and went back to watching the map. A couple of months ago, in March they had their exams, and for the first time they actually had a DADA exam that was good. Lupin had sent up something like an obstacle curse, and the students had to get through the creatures they learned. They all did pretty good, but when Hermione had gotten to the Boggart, she screamed and came running out. She wouldn't tell Harry what she had seen, but she threw herself in his arms and cried on his shoulder for a good ten minutes before pulling back and running off.

"Your dad and Dumbledore still roaming the castle?" Hermione asked. Over the last hour or more, James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and Remus Lupin, and to their surprise Sirius Black, had been roaming the castle together. Harry was itching the find out what, but Hermione talked him out of getting his cloak and following them.

"No, they're in Dumbledore office now." Harry said. "Wonder what's going on?"

"Sirius must be in his dog form." Hermione commented. "How else could a wanted prisoner go walking around a school without being noticed.

"Oh, come you don't still believe Buddy is Sirius Black." said Harry.

"Yes, I do." Hermione said. "It all fits."

"I get where you might see that, really, but I just don't think it's true. And yes, he probably is with them in his animal form, but we have no proof that form is a dog." Harry said. "I mean-What the hell." Harry suddenly raised up, frowning at the map.

"What is it?" Hermione damned looking up from her book. "Harry, what's wrong, what do you see?"

"Hermione, do you think this map can be wrong about someone?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione. She frowned, not getting the answer she wanted, but answered Harry's question.

"I guess...it could be possible." Hermione said. "Magic is a tricky thing, enactments on objects is one of the most complex, depending on how good the spell caster is and how long the object has been enchanted, some can last for a very long time, if not forever, some wear off within a few months, maybe even lasting years. But sometimes, if the spell caster isn't very good, objects may malfunction as the enchantments ware off" Hermione frown deepened as she looked Harry over. "Why?"

"Because, unless this map is malfunctioning, then Peter Pettigrew is roaming the castle right now." Harry answered.

"But, Harry, that's not possible." Hermione said. "Everyone thinks h's dead. People would notice if a dead guy was walking around a school."

"Then either the enchantments on this map is wearing off or he's in animagi form" Harry said, holding the map out to Hermione and pointing at Pettigrew's name.

"But...but...that's impossible." Hermione said. She looked up. "You don't think this is what your dad and Sirius have been after? Do you? Pettigrew himself."

Harry didn't answer, he suddenly jumped up "I'm going to find out."

"Harry! Wait!" Hermione tossed her book aside, jumped up and rushed after Harry, who was heading toward the castle. "I'm coming with you."

They entered the castle and headed toward the direction the map said Pettigrew was in, which was toward the dungeons.

"I don't understand." Hermione said. "Has Pettigrew been at Hogwarts all this time, living as an animal."

"If Sirius Black really is Buddy, then he's been living most the year as a dog." Harry said. "I guess it wouldn't be too hard for someone to live as an animal for twelve years, take in count, he wants everyone to believe he's dead and doesn't want to be seen. I'd say it's pretty possible."

"Do you think he might be one of the cats or owls at Hogwarts." Hermione said. "Or a Toad, Trevor is always trying to get away from Neville and your dad and Sirius wanted to get in Gryffindor tower for some reason."

"I don't think it's Trevor." Harry shook his head. "I've read a lot about animagus the last of couple years, and your animal reflects a lot of who you are. Cat, Owl, Toad doesn't really fit what I've learned what Pettigrew is like. I'd say he's more of a rodent type animal, rat maybe, Hogwarts is full of them.." Harry trailed off, looked over and Hermione both of their eyes were now wide.

Scabbers!" They said at the same time, stopping in their tracks.

"Harry, it's has to be." Hermione cried. "Scabbers isn't a magical rat, just a normal garden rat, which don't usually live for so long, how long..."

"Twelve years." Harry said. "I remember in first year Ron telling me he was Percy's rat first, then he gave it to Ron when he got Hermes for making Perfect. Bloody Hell...living twelve years alive as a rat...under everyone's noses.." Harry shook his head.

"Harry, this means Sirius Black really is innocent." Hermione said, eyes wide, mouth open in surprised. "But Harry, how can it be Scabbers , Crookshanks or something ate him."

Harry started shaking his head. "Pettigrew faked his death once, I bet he did it again cause Sirius and my dad was getting too close. Come one." Harry started walking real fast, almost running down the corridor.

"Harry, where are we going!" Hermione demanded. Running to catch up.

"Find Scabbers, then take him to my dad and Sirius in Dumbledore's office." Harry said.

"But, Harry even with the map how are you going to find a rat in a large castle."

"Just following this map to his footprints, hopefully he isn't in a wall or passageway or something of the like." Harry said.

"Maybe we should take this map to Dumbledore's office and show it to your dad, Harry, after all he's a train Auror." Hermione said. "He's use to having to track down bad guys, he'll know what to do."

"And by that time Pettigrew could be gone or something." Harry said. "If you want to go tell them go ahead, I'll follow the map, maybe even have the rat by the time you all find me."

"No, I'm staying with you." Hermione said at once. "I'm not letting you track down a killer all on your own. Though I do have a bad feeling about doing this."

Harry picked up his passed to a run, him and Hermione said no more, easier to run that way, they both turned down a right corridor and ran on a few feet, when suddenly Trelwanly came rushing out of another side corridor and right into Harry making him dropped the map.

"Professor!" Harry said, surprised, Trelawney looked at him with wide eyes, as if in a trance.

_"The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight ...the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight before midnight the servant will set out to rejoin his master..._

Professor Trelawnly leaned forward, almost falling, make a gurgling noise, Harry and Hermione had to grabbed her arms to keep her from falling.

"What the bloody hell were you just saying?" Harry demanded.

Trelawnely blinked and looking at both Harry and Hermione confused.

"What was it you said dear boy?" Trelawnely said. "I must have blacked out there a moment, happens sometimes when I see too many visions."

"You said something about the Dark lord coming back." Harry said. "What were you talking about?"

"What? I said no such thing." Trelawnely said. "Why would I, don't go around spreading such lies, I would not panic people like that. Now if you'll excuse me."

Trelawnely pushed passed Hermione and Harry, who went to grab Trelawenly's arm, but Hermione stopped him.

Let her go, Harry." She said. "Remember, she's nothing but a fraud, wouldn't cause panic in people. What does she think predicting people's death do."

Harry had a feeling this was different, he didn't think Trelawnely knew what she had this said, but he had other things to take car of right now, and picked the map back up and looked around for Pettigrew again, finding him scattering about in the east side of the castle.

"He's in the east wing, heading down a corridor." Harry said. Hermione leaned in to look.

"The dungeons." Hermione said. "Of course, that part of the castle hardly gets used by anything, and the Slytherin common room and potions lab, every thing else in the dungeons is on the other side down there. So he doesn't risk being seen, by one of the Weasley's and Ron still thinks he's dead."

"Come on we have to hurry." Harry said. "We can turn right up here and head back down, we'll get there in no time."

"I still think we should tell them in Dumbledore's office." Hermione said. Hurrying after Harry.

"No time." Harry said, hurrying along, Hermione right beside him.

They walked a few feet, turned down the corridor he mentioned and headed straight, until they came up on a dead-end, they turned and headed down a stairway leading to the dungeons.

"Wonder how many people know of these stairways." Hermione said, as they left the stairway and headed down the dungeons. "I don't remember them in Hogwarts A History. This place is really big, almost like a maze of some kind. It's really amazing."

Harry stopped frowning at the map.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"That's so weird." Harry said. "Pettigrew was supposed to be right here, but he disappeared off the map."

Hermione and Harry looked around, both frowning.

"Must be a passage not put on the map." Hermione said, she looked at the bottom of the wall. "Or maybe he went into a rat hole."

As they looked around neither heard or noticed the wall behind Harry opening up, both paying attention to the wall in front of them, Harry reached his arm over Hermione shoulder and laid his hand on it, pushing the stones trying to find a brink, but couldn't find anything. The way they were standing Harry was behind Hermione's back her back almost touching his chest, with his arm over her shoulder touching the way.

And when suddenly someone came up from behind them and gave Harry a hard pushed in the back, he fall forward into Hermione, who hit the stone wall in front of them, face first, and for a split second she was crushed between the wall and Harry, before both fall to the ground. Harry's head smacking the wall along with Hermione's face.

Dazed for a moment, Harry was a bit confused, he reached up, and felt something sticking running down his forehead, he pulled his fingers back down to see blood on them, but his vision seemed blurry then he realized his glasses and fallen off. Narrowing his eyes he looked around to find them and noticed Hermione laying on the ground not moving, forgetting his glasses a moment he crawled the little ways over to her. She lad on her side facing the wall, and Harry rolled her over, and even without his glasses he could see her nose was bleeding.

"Hermione." Harry said, shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, Hermione, please wake up."

Suddenly realizing what happened and that he had been pushed, Harry pulled his wand out and turned around real fast only to be hit by a bright light and fell to the ground next to Hermione.

When Harry woke up next he was a bit confused, his head was pounding, his glasses were gone, and he was laying down on a very uncomfortable bed. He reached his hand up and felt a sticky witness, and then everything came back to him.

"Hermione." Harry said, then realized someone laid next to him, and turned his head to see a familiar set of brown eyes looking at him, Hermione put her finger to her mouth, then pointed behind Harry, he looked to see a dumpy looking man, that was bolding, and had a face like a rat.

"Pettigrew." Harry mumbled. The man turned around and looked at Harry, his clothes were bagging, like someone who recently and suddenly lost a lot of weight.

"You look some much like your father you do." Pettigrew said, Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"I knew you were Harry Potter the moment Ron sat by you on the train, even if your scar was hidden behind your bangs." Pettigrew turned his back to him and went on with what he had been doing before. "I was nervous at first, afraid you might figure out who I was, then I realized, James didn't tell you anything about our past. Our life in Hogwarts together."

Pettigrew turned around holding a piece of parchment and Harry realized it was he Marauder's Map.

"Where are we?" Harry demanded. "Why did you bring us here."

"You're my ticket out of here." Pettigrew said. "I know James, Remus, and Sirius, they aren't going to come after me if they think I'll hurt you."

"What about Hermione?" Harry demanded. "Let her go, you can take me, just let her go." To Harry's surprise Pettigrew started to laugh.

"Oh, how like your father you are, always the one to protect the Mud-blood." Pettigrew said. "I brought her along, because I couldn't just leave her laying there in the corridor could I, she would have been found and possibly led to me before I was ready to go."

"Let her go now then." Harry said, he felt Hermione's hand go down his arm and take his hand.

"And have her lead your father and godfather to where I am?" Pettigrew asked. He ran a hand through his bolding hair, and Harry suddenly realized something, Pettigrew was scared, yeah, he took Harry to get away, but Harry saw no he didn't really know how to go about it. He hadn't thought anything through.

Harry raised up, but suddenly felt dizzy and grabbed his head, Pettigrew pulled a wand out and pointed it at Harry.

"Don't try anything." He warned, standing, he looked close to panicking. Hermione sat up next to Harry, she was holding her side, Harry gave her a concern look by she ignored it.

"Why don't you just go?" She asked, looking around. "We'll stay here, give you time to get away, then come out..."

"No No No." Pettigrew shook his head. "I know them, they'll keep hunting me down, sooner or later my rat form won't even be of help. " Pettigrew stood and walked up to Harry. "I know your father he wouldn't let them kill me, hurt me yeah, but no matter how cruel James could get he never liked the idea of taken another's life. But your godfather, he's got Black blood running in him, no matter how much he denies his family, I'm the reason he had spent 12 years in prison, he'll kill me."

"Godfather?" Harry frowned.

Pettigrew laughed a little. "He didn't tell you, Sirius Black is your godfather boy, oh him and James were more than just best friends, they were closer than some brothers I knew, Oh Padfoot and Prongs, loved by all, admired by many, the best at both Quidditch and Magic, Moony right there with them, but ole' Wormtail, oh I was just the tag-a-long. "

"Hang on, did you see, Padfoot and Prongs?" Harry demeaned, his eyes fell down to Pettigrew's jacket pocket, and he saw, his and Hermione's wands sticking out of it. He decided to keep him talking, so he could make a plan to get the wands and get him and Hermione out of there.

"We're the ones who made this map." Pettigrew said. "We were the Marauder's, I was Wormtail, James Prongs, Remus Moony and Sirius Padfoot, we all became animagi to help Remus you see, on a count of him being a Werewolf."

"Werewolf?" He asked.

"Yes, Lupin is a Werewolf, we found out in second year, curious of him disappearing once a month and showing back up look ill. He was bit when he was five, Dumbledore got this crazy idea they could make it work, that Lupin had a right to go to school, batty old fool, took us until fifth-year, but we became animagi, and once a month we would sneak down here to the Shrieking Shack and turn into our forms and run around with Lupin, James and Sirius being the bigger animals were able to keep Remus from running off to far, be being the smaller animal I was able to get under the Whopping Willow and touch the knot under the tree to stop it moving so we could get in."

"Hang on." Harry cried. "We're in the Shrieking Shack. How-"

"I dragged you one at a time through a tunnel that led into the secret passage that led here, when I use to use in seventh-year to visit the Slytherins without being seen." Pettigrew said. "That's one it all started to fall apart was seventh year, James got with Lily and hung around her more us less, leaving Remus and Sirius hanging around each other, I was left out of everything in seventh-year, so I took up with the Slytherin, made new friends and the rest is history."

"I was attacked as a baby because of you." Harry said. "Neville's parents are spending there lives at St. Mungo's because of you."

"You think James is any better?" Pettigrew asked. "Did he ever tell you about the time he and Sirius played a trick on Snape and nearly got him killed."

"That's a lie." Harry cried. "My dad wouldn't do something like that!"

"He would and he did." Pettigrew said. "i was one of their best friends and they treated me poorly, think how they would someone they didn't like."

"You famed Sirius Black didn't you?" Hermione asked, getting up and standing next to Harry. "You killed all those muggles and faked your death."

"Yes, I farmed Sirius." Pettigrew said. "He was going to kill me, things got out of hand, I was marked by the Dark Lord it was either a life as a rat or Death, either by Sirius' hands or have my soul sucked out. I didn't really know he would get blamed and marked as a Death Eater."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and without a word, made a plan, while Harry kept Pettigrew talking, Hermione went for the map, and as Pettigrew turned to stop her, Harry took his fist and punched him to the ground, pulling his and Hermione's wands out of his pocket as he did so. Pettigrew went to stand, but both held him down by pointing their wand's in his face.

Before anything else could happen the sound of footsteps hurrying up stairs was heard, they suddenly, the door was thrown open and Remus Lupin, James Potter, and a man with long black hair that could only be Sirius Black came rushing in the room. All, but Sirius Black had wands held out.

James looked around, saw Harry and rushed toward him and gave him a hug. "Thank Merlin, you're okay."

"Dad, people are watching." Harry mumbled, pushing James back, who laughed a little.

"Well, looks like they didn't need rescuing after all." Remus said, nodding to Pettigrew on the ground and Hermione and Harry's wands pointing at him, so did James and Remus.

"I do believe we should take this scum up to the castle." Remus said. "Let Dumbeldore call the Minster, get Sirius' name cleared up."

"NO!" Sirius Black cried.

"Do you want to go back to Azkaban?" James asked, frowning at Sirius.

"I spent 12 years of my life in Azkaban!" Sirius cried. "All because of this two-faced, back stabbing bastard, he deserves nothing less than death!"

"Sirius-"

"No, James!" Sirius cried. "Remember what he did, he almost cost Harry his life, what about Neville? Alice and Frank? He deserves death."

"What good will that do Sirius?" James demanded. "You kill him, we have no proof you are innocent. And you go right back to that hell you've been living in the last twelve years."

"He's right Sirius." Remus said. "Think about it, please. You won't go back, you'll lose your soul, remember the paper this morning, Fudge order the Dementor kiss for you if caught."

"Padfoot, do it for me." James said, "For Remus." Sirius who had his wand pointing at Pettigrew's head the whole time was looking back and forth from Sirius to Remus, wand dropping a little. "For Harry, Sirius you've missed so much of his life, you broke out to keep him safe from Pettigrew."

Finally, Sirius dropped his wand, James let out a breath and Remus patted him on the back. Then both he and James reached down and pulled Pettigrew to his feet.

"Lets get this fifth up to the castle." James said. He turned to Harry and Hermione. "You two follow behind us."

Sirius picked up the wand Pettigrew dropped when Harry punched him and pointed it at his back as James and Remus headed up the stairs, Harry and Hermione with them. They walked in silence through the tunnel, when they made it out the sun was starting to set. Hermione was breathing pretty heavy and holding her side, the decided to let her rest a moment before heading to the castle.

"Set and don't move." James said, shoving Pettigrew to the ground, Remus and Sirius pointed their wands at him.

"How did you guys know where to find us?" Hermione asked, sitting on the ground, James at next to her to check out her side.

"Your red haired friend, that Weasley boy, Rob." Sirius said.

"Ron." Harry said. "How did he-"

"Found Hermione's book." James said. He pushed on Hermione's said and gasped.

"My book?" Hermione frowned. James smirked at him.

"Ron found your book under a tree took it to McGonagall and convinced her something had to be wrong." He explained. "Cause, Hermione just wouldn't toss a book like that." His words, not mine." James laughed a little as Hermione glared at him.

"Anyway, we looked around for you all." James said. "They both came busing in Dumbledore office to report you two missed, we checked all over, then Sirius thought maybe we should check the Shack."

"Good thing we did too." Sirius added.

"I don't think our rubs are broke, but they are burised pretty good."James stood and held his hand out to help, Hermione up.

"How?"

"I had to take some healing training to become an auror." James answered before she could ask. He turned to Harry.

"How's your head?" He asked, reaching out and touching it, Harry gasped and stumbled, James grabbed his arm to stop him from falling.

"I think we should get on up to Hogwarts." He said. "Pomfrey needs to check over you too, heal you."

"I'm fine." Harry said. "Dad, how come you never told me he was a Werewolf."

"That's not really your business is it, son?" James raised his eyebrow at Harry.

"JAMES!" Sirius suddenly cried, pointing, all three looked to see, Lupin going rugged, shaking. He fell to the ground, shaking, Harry could actually hear his bones popping and snapping as he changed shape, Harry looked up to the sky to see a full moon. Lupin was changing into a werewolf.

"Harry, get Hermione and get out of here." James cried. He gave Harry a little push. "NOW!"

"JAMES, LOOk OUT!" Sirius cried, Remus was now a full werewolf and had jumped up at James, put Sirius turned into a dog and caught him in mid air, knocking Remus to the ground, then bit his arm and took off running toward the woods, the werewolf Lupin went chasing him.

"You guys go, I have to help Sirius." James said, he turned into a stag and took off running were Sirius and Remus went.

"Harry, maybe we should listen-" Hermione started, but a sudden scream cut her off. "We need to get help"

"No time, Hermione, I have to help me dad." Harry took off running toward the scream.

"Harry, come back, please!" Hermione of course followed.

Harry and Hermione ran through the woods, until they came up on a clearing by the lake, Werewolf Lupin was nowhere to be found, but James and Sirius were laying on the ground, five or six dementors hovering above them as they cried and shook.

"Dad, Sirius!" Harry pulled out his wand and ran forward, he tried the spell, but nothing but sliver sparks flew out of his wand. "Come on, Come on!" Harry said, a couple of the dementors came at him, he dropped to his knees, again hearing screaming.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried out. Harry was able to ignore the screaming long enough to look over to see Hermione on the ground, a dementor inches from her face. But he was too weak to do anything, the dementors were taking all his strength.

Suddenly Harry heard a cry from across the lake, looked to see someone, but couldn't make it out for the bright silver light heading his way, then all went black.

_AN. I decided to end thrid year so one or two more chapters and that will be yet, and I'll start fourth year. Also, I changed the Shack seen different, cause since they figured out Sirius was innocent it wouldn't make much sense for him to drag them in the shack. Hope it was good._


End file.
